Tres por uno
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: -Sasuke, estoy embarazada - dije en un susurro. - Le deberías de estar diciendo esto al Padre- Lo mire en estado de shock.- Es lo que hago. - Oh cariño, eso es cliché,te creí mas inteligente que eso-me miro a los ojos- soy estéril Sakura - dijo en un suspiro y sonrió pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estamos girls!, es corto para que den su opinión okkey?, siento mariposas en el estomago de los nervios, please no lo odien!, please please u,u JAJAJA, acepto criticas constructivas :D

siéntanse en la confianza de decirme si lo sigo o si de plano me dedico a las adaptaciones JAJAJAJA, quiero hacer un Sasusaku del libro "El día que lo conocí" de Catherine Clark.

Noos vemos luego nenas, eso espero (yn)

* * *

Prologo

-Felicidades Sakura. Tendrás unos hermosos trillizos – dijo Tsunade a una muy pálida pelirosa.- El padre es todo un "Semental"

-¿Trillizos? ¿Estas segura Tsunade? – estaba preparada para un hijo, para cuidarlo y educarlo, estaba segura que con uno ya seria difícil la tarea de ser madre soltera, no quería imaginar lo que seria con ¡TRES!

-Claro que si, y dentro de 4 meces mas te podré decir con exactitud los sexos de los pequeños. Claro si tú quieres.

-S-i. Hasta la próxima consulta Tsunade.

* * *

- ¿Que te dijo Tsunade frente?

- Que tendré trillizos Ino – entre al apartamento que compartía con mi mejor amiga y también mi Jefa.

Ino es la mejor organizadora de bodas, hace maravillas con muy poco presupuesto. Yo organizo su agenda, citas, etc. Soy algo así como su asistente personal.

-Tres hermosos bebes de los que cuidar, TRES- grite exaltada- yo sabia que apenas podría con uno ahora que are con tres.

- Tienes que pedirle ayuda a Sasuke, no puede ser tan inhumano como para dejarte sola en esto.

- Es la persona mas inhumana del mundo Ino- no sabia si reír o llorar por lo irónico de la situación- cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, el simplemente me dijo " Eso es cliché Sakura por favor, te creí mas inteligente como para recurrir a eso"

- Pero… - no deje terminar la frase a la rubia

- Ademas dijo "Ve y dile al verdadero Padre de tu hijo que no sea cobarde y se haga cargo, porque yo no puedo ser el Padre" le pregunte porque era tan difícil creerme – me tape la cara con las manos- "Porque soy estéril, cariño" pago la cuenta del café y solamente se fue.

- ¿Estéril? ¿SASUKE UCHIHA? Tienes que estar bromeando Saku,

- Nop, es lo que me dijo. Pero te juro por la memoria de mis padres que en verdad son hijos de Sasuke, me conoces Ino, sabes que no seria capaz de eso.

- Lo se Frente, ese maldito Uchiha mira que inventar tremenda mentira.- De repente empezó a mandar un mensaje de texto desde su celular. – Pero aclaramos esto de "Sasuke Estéril"- hizo un gesto con sus dedos, mientras rodaba los ojos

- Ino, ¿Qué hiciste? -

- Simplemente le dije a mi Ita-Kun que viniera que quería hablar con el. En cuanto llegue tú cierras la puerta con seguro, de aquí no sale hasta que nos diga que carajos tiene su hermano en la cabeza aparte de mierda.

Itachi era el novio de mi amiga, el hermano gemelo de Sasuke. Fue por Itachi que conocí a Sasuke, fue por Sasuke que Itachi conoció a Ino; Karin Uzumaki la contrato para que organizara su boda con el mayor de los Uchiha's.

Y fue verdad lo que dijo mi atolondrada amiga, el pobre de Itachi en cuanto llego lo bombardeamos de preguntas a cerca de su hermano.

- ¿Ósea que si es estéril? – pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

- Si, o al menos eso le dijo el medico. Cuando se caso con Karin Uzumaki, lo principal era un heredero, pero después de seis meces de intentar, y créeme cuando te digo que lo intentaban todos los días y a todas horas- dijo Itachi con cara de asco- simplemente nada pasaba, así que fueron a hacerse unos exámenes, y lamentablemente mi hermano resulto estéril, sin posibilidades de procrear a un heredero Uchiha.

- Y el resto ya lo sabes Sakura, cuando tu llegaste aquí conmigo, Sasuke tenia como un año divorciado de esa mujer- a Ino nunca le cayo bien Karin.- Se volvió mas amargado, un "trabajólico", del trabajo a la casa, de la casa al trabajo- Ino rodo los ojos - Después de un mes de conocerlo te acostaste con el en una noche de juerga, y aquí estamos dos meces después de esa noche, con la duda de que carajos paso para que traigas tres mini's Uchihas en el vientre.

- Heeey, cuando lo dices así suena bastante feo. NO fue noche de "juerga"- hice las comillas con mis dedos- Bueno al menos no para mi...

- Solo estaba haciendo un resumen de los hechos querida.

- ¿TRES? – Itachi estaba con cara de haber visto a su difunto Padre Fugaku Uchiha, en tutu y bailando el "Cascanueces"

- Si, trillizos. Por eso no me explico como de ser estéril pasó a ser todo un "Semental"-

Aquí la razón por la cual no sabia si reír o llorar de lo irónico de la situación, mientras Itachi decía toda la historia, mis hijos desmentían todo con el simple hecho de estar en mi vientre.

- Oh vaya esto si que es un enorme lío.

- Lo se, pero te juro Itachi que estos pequeños son tus sobrinos – Y claro que lo eran

- No te preocupes Saku, Ino dice que es verdad y confío en ella – dijo mientras miraba a Ino con una mirada de puro amor,

Como quisiera que algún día esa mirada me la dirigieran a mi, pero otro Uchiha. Porque por más que quisiera no quererlo simplemente no es posible. Fue de esos amores a primera vista. Sasuke es el principe azul de toda mujer, guapo, rico y soltero. Aunque no soy tan superficial como para fijarme en eso solamente.

_Esa noche "Vámonos de Fiesta" dijo Ino, y yo simplemente acepte. En el club nos reunimos con Itachi, Naurto y milagrosamente Sasuke también estaba ahí. Se me hizo muy, pero muy raro, como dijo Ino era un amargado, ermitaño, solo del trabajo a la casa. Bebimos, bailamos (todos menos Sasuke), Naruto fue el primero en irse alegando que tenia un domingo familiar al día siguiente, Sasuke se tenso al oír la frase "TODA LA FAMILIA" salir de la boca de Naruto._

_Itachi le pidió de favor a Sasuke que me llevara al departamento que compartía con Ino, porque el tenia planes con Ino "cosas de grandes" dijo y me sonrío. Llegamos al departamento le di las gracias, la invite dentro y dijo que si, (nunca quería estar a solas conmigo) le sonreí. En cuanto pusimos un pie dentro, me agarro de la cintura, me beso, "te deseo" me susurro al oído y fue mi perdición; nos besamos como dos salvajes, tuvimos nuestra primera ronda ahí sobre la puerta de entrada, fue primitivo, ardiente, fue el mejor sexo de mi vida. Lo hicimos toda la noche literalmente, las veces que le siguieron fueron mas calmadas, susurros al oído "eres hermosa" "me vuelves loco Sakura". Termine exhausta, lo invite a la ducha y negó con la cabeza "te lo pierdes" y se carcajeo (primera vez que lo escucho reírse). Al salir de la ducha dispuesta a hacer algo de desayunar, Sasuke ya no estaba, había una nota en la cama "Gracias". Eso me dejo un sabor agridulce en la boca, no sabia que pensar._

El maldito calo hondo en mi corazón. Para el soy como dice Ino "una noche de juerga" pero yo pensé que seria el principio de algo.

- Bueno, confío en ti también Madre de mis sobrinos.- reí un poco por eso -Y tan fácil como hacerles una prueba de ADN y listo.

ADN, ADN, ADN, ADN, ADN, Claro, con una prueba que dará positivo obviamente, todo quedara solucionado, Hay Sakura y te dices una mujer inteligente.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Felicidades Sakura, ya eres toda una mujer – dijo Kurenai, mi tutora desde hace cinco años, desde que mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico._

_-Por favor Madrina- Sip, también era mi madrina- solo cumplo 18 años, el día que tengan mi titulo universitario en Medicina, ese día seré toda una mujer- dije con estrellitas en los ojos- lamentablemente para eso tengo que ahorrar una muy buena cantidad de dinero. Cuando me gradúe de la preparatoria empezare a trabajar y ahorrare lo más que pueda._

_-Sabes que podríamos vender la casa que tus padres te dejaron para y así no necesitarías esperar._

_-Esa casa es muy valiosa, es donde crecí junto con ellos. Son muchos recuerdos._

_- Lo se pero tiene años abandonada Sakura- dije exaltada_

_-Eso no es cierto- me indigne- cada vez que puedo voy y limpio para que no se venga abajo. Si algún día llego a venderla es por una emergencia, algo que simplemente no pueda solucionar de otra forma. _

_"Ojala nunca llegue a pasar eso" pensé. _

**Capitulo 1**

- OH por dios. ¿Estas hablando enserio? – Pregunto una muy sorprendida Ino- Es la casa de tus padres de la que estamos hablando Frente

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me entere que estaba embarazada. Todo siguió normal, la prueba de ADN tendrá que esperar un poco mas, preferible hasta que nacieran los bebes, es lo que nos dijo Tsunade.

- Es lo mejor-suspire mirando el techo- el dinero que tengo para la universidad me servirá para comprar un auto, no puedo estar trasladándome en metro cuando teng meces ¿verdad?- pregunte a Ino.

Ino se sentó junto a mi en el sofá – Sabes que yo te podría ayudar para eso, hasta Itachi se ah ofrecido.

- No quiero la caridad de nadie- me retracte al ver su cara – bueno caridad no, yo se que lo haces de todo corazón, pero no me sentiría cómoda, prácticamente me estarían manteniendo – me exalte.- Lo que me den por la venta de la casa de mis padres, tratare de comprar algo decente por aquí cercas, algo que sea de un solo piso así podré cuidarlos mejor.

- Ya te he dicho que podremos buscar una casa para las dos juntas así te podría ayudar cuando nazcan mis sobrinos.

- Necesitamos espacio tanto tu como yo Ino.- exhale – Me serias de mucha ayuda siempre y cuando conserve mi trabajo Jefa – Ino me pego con un cojín en la cara riendo.- Ey mujer, que llevo tres personas mas encima y tu agrediéndome – dije en broma- Su propia madrina golpea a su mami pequeños, ver para creer- me gire a ver la cara de mi sorprendida amiga.

Ino estaba con la cara que pone cuando lee "TODA LA TIENDA CON DESCUENTO" en su tienda favorita.

- ¡OH-MI-DIOS!- casi llora- si no me lo pedías te iba a castrar frente- lo mire alzando una ceja- es una expresión tonta.

- Tonta tu, que no sabe ni que dice – le dije riéndome de ella

- Okey, rectificare. –Dijo Ino- Si no me lo pedías te iba a cortar una bubi Frente. – Me reí aun mas fuerte- Así te darías cuenta lo enojada que estaría contigo.

Ino siempre lograba sacarme un par de sonrisas cuando mas lo necesitaba. Desde que estábamos en pañales hemos sido amigas (bueno es lo que decía mi madre). Nuestros padres tenían algo así como un negocio juntos. Mis Padres tenían un vivero en la parte trasera de la casa. La casa en si era pequeña de dos plantas y con lo básico; pero el terreno era grande, muy grande, tenía que serlo para todo lo que plantaban.

De ahí mi nombre "Sakura".

Los padres de Ino tienen una Florería, era un negocio redondo, mis padres plantaban y los de Ino vendían. Tan fácil como eso. No éramos ricos pero nunca nos falto pan en la mesa.

En cambio a los padres de Ino les iba muy bien, todo gracias a ella. Los que mas compraban flores eran las parejas de novios, y ella como fanática de las bodas siempre terminaba dando consejos a todo el que entraba con la intención de comprar flores para su boda. Estuvo como dos años ayudando a sus padres en la Florería, pero ella quería organizar toda la boda, no simplemente las flores. Cuando cumplió 20 se mudo al centro de Konoha y comenzó su negocio.

_Dos años después me mude con ella para ayudarla con su trabajo y entrar a la universidad. Pero la universidad tendrá que esperar por el momento. _

- Ino- dije levantándome del sofá – tengo un asunto urgente que atender.

* * *

Toque el timbre por tercera vez.

-Ya voy- grito una voz desde dentro

Como dice el dicho "la tercera es la vencida".

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sonrojada, "Kurenai sonrojada" pensé extrañada.

-Hamm, Hola Madrina, también me da gusto verte – dije con sarcasmo.

- No me malentiendas, es que simplemente no te esperaba – contesto apenada.

- Kurenai, ya despacha a esos testigos de Jehova, diles que eres atea, judía, lo que sea, pero por el amor de dios regresa a terminar lo que empezaste – grito una voz desde el dormitorio.

OH POR DIOS, CON RAZON NO ME ABRIA LA PUERTA, CON RAZON ESTABA TAN EXTRAÑA, SONROJADA, APENADA Y EN BATA MAL ACOMODADA POR CIERTO.

- Yo lo siento Kurenai – la sonrojada era yo ahora – no fui mi intención interrumpir.

- Tranquila- dijo dejándome pasar por fin- siéntate enseguida regreso.

5 minutos después salio del dormitorio, con un hombre detrás de ella.

- Hola Sakura – Asuma-Sensei me saludaba un poco sonrojado ¿ASUMA-SENSEI? Vaya que se lo tenia guardado Kurenai – siento lo de hace poco. En fin, te veo luego Kurenai – la beso en los labios y se fue.

-¿Asuma-sensei? ¿Desde cuando? – pregunte en modo "Doña Lupe"

- Hace como unos 3 meces.

- Vaya, estabas esperando que me fuera para "deschongarte" – dije riendome

- Ya, ya – se sento en el sofa de enfrente – ahora dime a que debo el honor de tu visita.

Aquí vamos, respira, cuanta hasta tres. Hazlo como lo practicamos, RAPIDO, DIRECTO Y SIN RODEOS,

A la cuenta de tres le digo todo.

A la una,

A las dos,

A las dos y un cuarto…

A las dos y un medio…

A las dos y tres cuartos…

- Sakura, estoy esperando- dijo una impaciente Kurenai.

Me dio un tic nervioso en la ceja – Estoy embarazada, tendre trillizos y sere madre soltera ¿A que es divertido? – oh tragame tierra.

Kurenai estaba en shock, ya podia sentir los gritos, los reproches y los "me tienes decepcionada".

Pero en todas las posibles escenas que imagine en mi mente, nunca, pero nunca imagine la forma en que reacciono.

-¡VOY A SER ABUELA! ¡Y DE TRES! – gritaba mientras daba saltitos hacia mi. A veces dudaba que tuviera 45 años por que se comportaba como una adolescente.-Ojala sean todas niñas, pelo rosa, y que al menos una saque los ojos miel de tu madre, te imaginas serian tan hermosas y perfectas – decía soñadora- ¿y cuando nacen las niñas?

-¿Niñas?-pregunte alzando las cejas.

-Oh déjame soñar Maggi – tomo mis manos – Ya enserio. Te apoyare en todo lo que me sea posible. Dijiste madre soltera, no se necesita mucha cabeza para entender que el maldito te dejo sola en esto, pero aquí me tienes a mi y a Asuma para lo que nos sea posible ayudar, niñera y cosas así ya sabes mi vida – y me puse a llorar, estas malditas hormonas me hacen parecer que tengo fuga en mis ojos.

- ¿no estas enojada? – pregunte con voz gangosa.

- ¿Porque tendría que estarlo? Traer vida a este mundo es algo maravilloso – me abrazo – yo nunca tuve la oportunidad, pero dios sabe porque hace las cosas. El nunca nos da más de lo que no podemos manejar y si a ti te concedió traer tres vidas al mundo es por algo mi niña. – CIERREN ESA LLAVE POR FAVOR, mis ojos no paraban de derramar una lágrima tras otra – No te voy a mentir, me hubiese gustado que esta noticia me la dieras en unos 5 años mas, tienes 21 años y se todo lo que has trabajado para poder estudiar medicina, pero tener hijos no es el fin del mundo Sakura- beso mi cabello- Todo tiene solución en esta vida, menos la muerte – Eso yo lo sabia muy bien.

- Te quiero tanto madrina – dije abrazándola mas fuerte.

- Y yo a ti pequeña- me separo de ella y me miro a los ojos con demasiada seriedad – Ahora si, lo mas importante Sakura – se que me va a preguntar por el padre - ¿Cuándo nacen esas hermosas niñas? – dijo riéndose y no lo pude evitar me reí con ella, Kurenai simplemente esta siendo Kurenai.

- En unos 6 meces y medio más o menos – limpie mi cara con un pañuelo.

Kurenai se quedo muy pensativa.

- Bueno como estamos en Agosto, eso quiere decir que para Febrero tendremos más grande la familia. – dijo ilusionada.

- Kurenai, me podrías hacer el favor de poner en venta la casa de mis padres. Tengo que buscar una casa en donde vivir, que sea de un piso de preferencia y lo mas rápido posible, antes de que mi tripa no me deje hacer nada. Necesito instalarme en un lugar tranquilo para mis hijos, comprar un auto para transladarme.

- Con lo que te daran de la casa de tus padres te alcanza para eso y mas. Hasta podrias pagarte la universidad.- se entusiasmo.

- No podría.-negue con la cabeza- Un día te dije que eso seria para algo realmente urgente y mis hijos están primero. Se que me quedara dinero pero también tengo que comprar todo lo que un bebe necesita multiplicado por tres. Lo demás lo pondré en una cuenta para en casos de emergencias.

-Ahora si eres toda una mujer Sakura. Me siento tan orgullosa de ti- beso mi frente- ahora mismo le diré a Asuma que haga todo el tramite y si quieres que también te busque un lugar como el que quieres y cercas de tu trabajo.

Le agradecí con toda mi alma todo lo que hace por mí. Me despedí de Kurenai y me fui rumbo al departamento, tenia demasiado sueño.

* * *

Tarde 40 minutos en llegar al departamento es lo malo de no tener auto, si tuviese uno no tardaría ni 30 minutos.

Subí las escaleras porque para variar el ascensor no servia.

-Maldito elevador nunca sirves – le grite como si fuera a contestarme- A ti no te voy a extrañar cuando me vaya desgraciado. Busque en mi bolso las llaves, tan distraída estaba en mi tarea que no pude evitar chocar con alguien y caer directamente al piso duro y sobre mi trasero.

- Ag. – me queje – Al paso que voy el piso será el único que me manosee el trasero y me voy a quedar peor que una tabla- dije mientras que me levantaba olvidando completamente que había alguien mas en la escena.

- Pues si quieres yo te podría acariciar tu trasero- me extendió un objeto con unas correas a de colores, y varios objetos metálicos.

Mis llaves.

- Y no estas para nada como una tabla, tienes un trasero estupendo – sujeto mi mano y me atrajo hacia el – y créeme cuando te lo digo porque lo vi de todos los ángulos posibles – y nada de impedimentos, Sakura- lo ultimo lo susurro en mi oído.

-Sasuke- dije perdida en el momento, su aroma embriagaba, Sasuke es para mi lo que un trago de whisky para un alcohólico, Delicioso pero peligroso.

Sin embargo Sasuke se separo de golpe como si tuviese lepra.

SASUKE-ESTUPIDO-BASTARDO-SEXY-SEXY-Y-MAS-SEXY-UCHIHA.

-Quiero hablar contigo- se encamino a la puerta del departamento- y preferiría hacerlo dentro cómodamente sentado.

-Oh claro, lo que quieras Sasuke- "Inserte sarcasmo aquí".

- Hablo enserio Sakura.

- Esta bien Maggi.

-¿Maggi?- pregunto alzando sus perfectas y masculinas cejas. CONCENTRACION SAKURA ME GRITE.

- Es de cariño- le sonreí a "Maggi"

-No me suena como algo muy cariñoso, mas bien suena como un insulto – bravo Uchiha la captaste.

-Por favor, no seas paranoico. ¿Siempre tienes que pensar lo peor de las personas? – Le pregunte- Bueno, ya se la respuesta a esa pregunta no tienes que contestar- le dije encaminándome a la puerta.

- Hmp- ya empezamos con sus elocuentes palabras. –Entremos quiero hablar contigo como personas civilizadas y no como dos niños de cinco años que ponen apodos.

-Maggi – dije mientras rodaba mis ojos.

- Y me dirás que carajos es "Maggi"

Me reí - Ajam, lo que tu digas Maggi-

- Sakura abre la maldita puerta- exclamo enojado.

- Ya voy, Ya voy- me encamine hacia la puerta y la abrí. La deje abierta para que pasara. - Cada día estas más "Margaret"- dije mientras me encaminaba a la cocina.

- ¿Qué carajos Sakura?- pregunto mas que enojado.

- Ya, ya, ¿De que quieres hablar?- me volteé a buscar mis galletitas saladas, dios las amo, son mágicas.- ¿Quieres? – le ofrecí una vez que las encontré. Sasuke solo se me quedo viendo.- Se que soy una adicta al azúcar, pero es que estas galletitas hacen milagros con mis nauseas.

- De eso quería hablar – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mi, solo la barra de la cocina nos separaba.

- ¿De mis nauseas? – pregunte confundida.

- De tu embarazo.

- Ah ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Pues la verdad… no lo se- suspiro- Itachi me ah estado molestando este par de semanas para que hable contigo sobre tu embarazo.

- OH gracias yo también te quiero Sasuke-Kun – Woow mi sarcasmo anda a flor de piel.- ¿Itachi no te hablo de los planes?

- ¿Qué planes?- se puso pálido- ¿Piensas abortar?- grito enojado.

-¿Qué dices idiota?- grite indignada- Nunca pensaría en hacerle daño a mis hijos- me levante y fui por un vaso de agua en mi estado no era nada bueno alterarme.- Siempre piensas lo peor de la gente, no te haría daño confiar debes en cuando sabes.

- Lo siento – dijo apenado- solo que no se a que planes te refieres. Itachi solo me dijo "Habla con Sakura Infeliz Bastardo"

- A veces el parece el mayor – sonreí mientras regresaba a mi asiento.- Los planes son simples; Hacer una prueba de ADN cuando nazcan los bebes para que no tengas dudas- dije con simpleza.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural?- dijo confundido.

-Oh mi querido Watson- dije imitando inútilmente a "Sherlock Holmes" – Serás padre de tres hermosos bebes – mi sonrisa bien podría hacerle competencia al "Wason" de Batman.

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil, parecía una estatua. Pero que estatua tan jodida-mente sexy.

* * *

Primero que nada, no quiero ofender a nadie cuando hago mencion a los testigos de Jehova, pero aqui en mexico van cada tanto tiempo a las casas a hablarnos de Jehova. Sorry.

Modo "doña Lupe" es un modo de decir mitotero, entrometido etc..

Deschongar - bueno no se como explicarlo es una frase muy rara que usamos, bueno al menos yo para decir asi como comportamientos pocos comunes en las personas xD! si no me entienden me dicen para ver como me explico mejor, pero orita simplemente no puedo mantener mas tiempo mis ojos abiertos.

por favor me dicen si les gusta el cap :D!

nos leemos luego Girls!;*


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

- ¿Es broma verdad?- Pregunto Sasuke pálido aun.

- No Sasuke, no es broma – dije suspirando- Esa fue la misma reacción que tuve yo cuando Tsunade me dio la noticia.

-Pe-e-ro es imposible que sea el padre-se levanto de un salto- Por dios Sakura es irreal.

-Haber genio- me levante también.- Estas cosas pasan. Tres de tus "soldaditos"- Sasuke me miro feo por la analogía- se sintieron muy valientes esa noche y dijeron "Hey porque no entramos ahí haber que hay ahí, total no pasara nada" – Sasuke frunció el ceño- Pero OH sorpresa encontraron donde quedarse por 9 meces, y apenas van para 3.

- Ya basta de tus estupideces Sakura. – Se encamino al sofá – Solo compréndeme, es difícil para mi creerlo.- tapo su HERMOSA cara con sus manos.

CONTROL SAKURA CONTROL.

- Si, te comprendo – me miro sorprendido- Pero- me senté junto a Sasuke. -Por alguna razón llevo tres Hijos tuyos en mi vientre Sasuke.

- ¿Y como voy a estar seguro de eso? –pregunto

- ADN, ¿Te suena? – OH si, me encanta el sarcasmo.

Sasuke sonrio.

- Como te dije, solo tendremos que esperar a que nazcan y listo.

- ¿Y mientras que? – Pregunto Sasuke.

Pues podríamos repetir – pensé. Como si tuviera tanta suerte.

- Mientras Sasuke, seguiremos con nuestras vidas hasta como están en el momento. Si quieres puedes venir a mi próxima consulta con Tsunade- dije ilusionada- podrás ver a los bebes, aunque aun no se distinguen bien.

- Sakura, no quiero que te ilusiones. No quiero ilusionarme y al final que no sean mis hijos. – Dijo levantándose – Te ayudare en lo que necesites económicamente hablando, pero hasta no estar 100% seguro no me involucrare emocionalmente.

- No te preocupes por eso Sasuke, ya puse una propiedad a la venta para los posibles gastos – dije sonriendo- No te dije nada de esto por dinero, se que me conoces de hace poco pero nunca haría algo así – me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí- Ahora si no es mucha molestia te pediría que te vallas necesito descansar.

Sasuke se paro frente a mí.

-No estoy enojada por que desconfíes de mi, solo espero que algún día no te arrepientas de no poder experimentar lo que es un embarazo. No lo digo por mi, lo digo por ti Sasuke - lo miro a los ojos- Solo quiero hacer funcionar todo esta situación por el bien de todos.

El celular de Sasuke empezó a sonar, miro el identificador y sonrío.

- Esta bien. Te veré luego Sakura.- dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

"Si Karin, en unos 15 minutos llego al restaurante- silencio- El problema ya este resuelto por el momento.- pausa- Hasta luego."

Esto no se queda así Sasuke Uchiha, ¡NO SOMOS NINGUN PROBLEMA MALDITO BASTARDO!.

Abrí la puerta justo cuando Sasuke bajaba por las escaleras. No lo pensé solo actúe.

Le tire con mi "converse" en la cabeza, es lo menos que se merece por entupido.

- ¡NO SOMOS NINGÚN PROBLEMA ESTUPIDO UCHIHA! ¡Y NO ME GUSTA QUE ESTÉN HABLANDO DE MI A MIS ESPALDAS Y MENOS CON ESA ZORRA DESTEÑIDA!- Camine hacia el cojeando por la falta de mi zapato izquierdo.

- No hables así de mi novia Sakura.

CRACK CRACK. Oyeron eso, Ah pues no es nada, simplemente mi corazón destrozándose por este malnacido, solo yo me puedo enamorar de alguien que ni siquiera te habla, no te mira y te huye como si fueras la peste. Creo que acabo de descubrir que soy Masoquista.

-¿No-o-via? – pregunte tartamudeando.

Please dios que diga que no, que diga que no- pensé mientras cruzaba mi dedo índice y dedo medio.

- Karin mi novia – dijo devolviéndome mi "converse"

Me reí a carcajadas por un par de segundos. Voy de mal en peor

- Te casas con ella, te divorcias y ahora son novios – dije riéndome- Tu estas peor que yo.

- ¿Es todo? – pregunto impaciente.

- No, no es todo. Desde hace mucho te quiero preguntar algo – dije seria.

- No te quiero Sakura, eres bonita pero hasta ahi. ¿Eso es lo que ibas a preguntar? – Arrogante

Literalmente Sasuke se puso a bailar "zapateado" sobres los restos de mi corazón.

- No era eso, pero si vamos a aclarar, te digo lo mismo Sasuke – dije sonriéndole. Debería ser actriz en vez de doctora. Se fingir bastante- Eres atractivo, pero tu genio y tu cara de Maggi te restan muchos puntos, me compadezco de Karin por soportarte tanto. – Me encogí de hombros- Te quería preguntar, porque "Gracias", que aparte de "estéril" también eras impotente y ese día te funciono ¿O que?

Sasuke se tenso. No se si por el insulto o si había otra razón.

Si no puedo herir los sentimientos de Sasuke-corazón-de-hielo-Uchiha. Su ego si saldrá muy lastimado esta noche.

MUAJAJAJAJA – Risa Malvada.- Lo se patética- pensé

- Y bien, estoy esperando. – dije impaciente.-

- No tengo porque contestar eso. Pero si con eso me dejas ir esta bien, te diré – se puso frente a mi, muy cerca para mi propia salud mental.- Gracias por el mejor sexo de mi vida. Como ya te dije, tienes un muy buen trasero. – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Y se fue casi corriendo. No se si sentirme alagada u ofendida por las palabras de Sasuke.

Pero de algo estoy segura, ¡SASUKE ES BIPOLAR!

* * *

6 Meces de embarazo.

Dios como me duele la espalda. Tengo mi "barriguita" como decia Ino, si claro "barriguita". Estaba como elefante, claro era normal, pero como buena mujer tengo en mis venas la vanidad.

Ya tenia seis meces de embarazo, solo me faltaba el ultimo trimestre. Acababa de salir del consultorio de Tsunade, por fin me dijo que sexo eran mis bebes. Ya se distinguían bien sus manitas, piecitos, todo. Me emocione tanto que volví a llorar, como siempre.

Puse una mano en mi vientre, acariciando a mis hijos. A Sasuke no lo eh visto ni hablado con el desde el día del "Converse asesino" – reí por eso.- Se ofreció a pagar la clínica y todo los gastos posibles del Hospital, obvio me negué, aceptar ese dinero seria darle la razón de sus "sospechas".

El muy cobarde me mando a decir con Itachi que quería saber de mi salud.

Si claro- pensé sarcástica- Hijo de puta… Perdóname Mikoto –mire al techo del auto- Hijo de la chingada. – así esta mejor.

Le prohibí a Itachi que le dijera algo referente del embarazo a Sasuke, si quería saber algo que fuera a las consultas, o que me preguntara a mi. Y que no diga como tiene como comunicarse conmigo. ¡Hasta me tiene agregada a Facebook!. – puse los ojos en blanco.

Bastardo-cobarde.

- Ya llegamos Sakura- dijo Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Estábamos frente a la casa de Mikoto, en una de las tantas reuniones domingueras.

Baje del auto de mi amiga, me gire a cerrar la puerta del copiloto donde yo venia, de repente sentí unos brazos rodearme por detrás.

- Hey "Dumbo"- me saludo _Cariñosamente_ Hinata Uchiha.

Hinata es la hermana menor de Sasuke e Itachi. Tiene 18 años por lo que aun vivía con Mikoto en la residencia Uchiha. Conocí a las mujeres Uchiha's hace dos meces.

_Me encontraba sentada en el sofá platicando con Kurenai que paso a visitarme como ya era costumbre desde hace dos meces, todos los fines de semana venia a verme. _

_- ¿Y como van mis 4 hermosas niñas? – me pregunto Kurenai._

_- No sabemos si serán niñas madrina- dije por quinta vez en el día. Pero a Kurenai le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro. – aun no se dejan ver bien. _

"_No me importa Itachi, esa mujer me va a escuchar" oímos gritos en la puerta. _

_Ino que era la mas cercana fue a abrir, y mas porque escucho nombrar a Itachi. _

_- ¿Mikoto?- pregunto extrañada Ino al abrir la puerta._

_En el umbral se encontraba una Señora pelinegra, muy parecida a Sasuke, no hay que ser un genio para darme cuenta de que era la madre de Sasuke, sobre todo porque escuche el "mamá cálmate" que le dijo Itachi que se encontraba detrás de ella. _

_- Buenas tardes Querida- dijo dulcemente a Ino– Lamento venir sin avisar, pero necesitaba hablar urgentemente con la Srita. Haruno – mi nombre lo pronuncio ácidamente. _

_La bipolaridad viene en la sangre Uchiha. Ojala mis hijos no sean así, me volvería loca. _

_Me levante del sofá – Mucho gusto yo soy La Srita Haruno- dije sarcástica. Demonios deja el maldito sarcasmo para después, estas frente a tu suegra (platónicamente hablando claro). -¿Qué se le ofrece Señora Uchiha?- pregunte cambiando mi tono de voz a uno mas cordial. _

_- Necesito hablar contigo Querida- me dio escalofríos ese "querida" no sonaba para nada como el que le dirigió a Ino. – A solas de ser posible – dijo mirando especialmente a Kurenai que se encontraba tras de mi, apoyándome como siempre._

_- Si gusta podemos pasar a mi habitación es lo mas privado que encontrara aquí Señora Uchiha- dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasaran. Estábamos todos amontonados en la entrada. _

_Llegamos a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Mi cuarto era normal, el de Ino era gigantesco, claro yo era una "invitada" y dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes. Pero para mi estaba muy bien. _

_La señora Uchiha se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio, yo en la esquina de mi pequeña cama. _

_- Quisiera hablarte de tu embarazo – dijo mirando mi vientre, en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo de esperanza.- mi Hijo Sasuke me ah contado la situación de ustedes. Y como sabrás eso es absurdo dada la condición de mi pequeño.- el brillo en sus ojos desapareció._

_- ¿Y que es lo que exactamente le dijo su hijo? – pregunte. Con Sasuke no se sabe que va a pasar._

_- Que estas embarazada y dices que el padre es mi hijo, y por si fuera poco que serán trillizos – soltó una risita irónica._

_- Si su hijo ya le contó todo, no entiendo que hace aquí Señora.- dije levantadome – Si a lo que ah venido es a insultarme y decirme que es un truco muy barato, ahórreselo su hijo no se cansa de recordármelo. Yo y Sasuke quedamos en un trato, nada económico claro- aclare cuando la mire sorprenderse- le dije a su "pequeño" – no lo pude evitar, ahí va mi sarcasmo de nuevo- Cuando nazcan sus nietos – dije resaltando la palabra nietos- les haremos las pruebas de ADN para que todo quede claro. _

_- ¿ADN? – Pregunto sorprendida- ¿Quién sugirió eso? _

_- Itachi, y obviamente no tengo nada que ocultar, no soy una promiscua, Señora Uchiha- me volví a sentar en la cama._

_- Sasuke no me dijo nada de una prueba de ADN- bajo la mirada apenada supongo.- Bueno no es que le di muchas oportunidades de explicarse. Solo escuche, Sakura Haruno compañera de cuarto de Ino, embarazada y dice que soy el padre y me vine directo hacia acá.- se sentó junto a mi en la cama._

_Me paso su brazo por los hombros._

_- Así que, pruebas de ADN- dijo sonriéndome.- Es lo mismo que te iba a sugerir si te negabas seria obvio que mentías, pero al parecer eres honesta Sakura- uso el mismo tono que uso con Ino.- ¿Trillizos eh? – pregunto sonriendo. _

_- Si es algo increíble- acaricie mí ahora notorio embarazo.- Pero estas cosas pueden pasar. Yo le recomendaría a Sasuke que se haga los estudios, muchas veces esas cosas fallan, porque estéril no es- dije mirando mi vientre y me reí, la Señora Mikoto río conmigo. _

_- Ya veo que no. Y sobre los estudios de Sasuke, le diré que lo tenga en cuenta. – me sonrío. _

- Oh cállate enana- me gire para saludar a Hinata. – ayudarme con los pasteles es lo que deberías de hacer en vez de insultarme. – dije riéndome.

Hinata me decía "Dumbo" no por mis orejas, si no por pequeña y "pachoncita", palabras dichas por ella. .

Entramos a la casa-mansión Uchiha y fuimos directo al jardín. Todos los domingos era lo mismo desde que conocí a Mikoto, era algo extraño, todos nos reuníamos hasta Kurenai y Asuma. Era como estar la familia del novio y la novia. Claro que sin el novio. – pensé desilusionada.

La tarde paso normal, entre comidas, bromas de Itachi y Naruto (novio de Hinata), peleas entre Mikoto y Kurenai.

Mikoto decía que tendría niños y Kurenai, bueno pues ya saben que piensa Kurenai.

Todo era simplemente perfecto. Casi perfecto

- Sasuke – dije en un susurro mientras me recostaba en la ventanilla del auto de Ino.

* * *

Bueno un cap Ligth :D JAJA en el proximo cap veran a la Sakura Bitch :D, habra un encuentro con Karin, la novia teñida, pero sakura no sera la tipica que se deja pisotear :D saludos hermosas :*


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Me encontraba en el consultorio de Tsunade, ya tenia 7 meces de embarazo y tenia mi revisión como cada mes.

Tsunade salio, "Vuelvo en 5 minutos, Sakura" dijo.

Me levante de mi asiento para estirar mis piernas. Esos cinco minutos ya se habían convertido en veinte, y no podría estar mas tiempo sentada en esa silla tan incomoda.

Cheque la hora en mi celular "5:30 pm". Bueno al menos ya no tendría que preocuparme por andar en metro, por fin había comprado un auto. Una "Grand Caravan", era muy espaciosa y me venia muy bien para el futuro.

Asuma había hecho un muy buen trabajo, y por estar saliendo con Kurenai todo lo hizo "gratis". Si claro, mi madrina le ah de haber pagado con "Cuerpomatic" – me dieron escalofríos nomás de pensarlo.

- Dra. Senju – yo conocía esa voz.

- Hey Shizune – salude alegremente – ¡Por dios es tu madre y tu diciéndole "Dra. Senju"! – sonreí.

- Agg – dio dos pasos dentro –. Ya sabes como es – dijo rodando los ojos -. "En horas laborales no soy tu madre Shizune" – imito a Tsunade muy mal cabe decir.

- ¿Qué te trae al consultorio de la Dra. Senju? – pregunte.

- Ah si, lo olvidaba – sacudió unas carpetas en su mano izquierda-. Solo vine a dejarle esto, es de sus próximos pacientes – las puso sobre el escritorio -. Le podrías decir por favor, es que tengo que ir a urgencias – dijo cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

- Claro, vete sin cuidado. Yo le diré que pasaste por aquí y lo de las carpetas- le dije mientras volvía a sentarme.

Shizune sonrío y se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Mire las carpetas encima del escritorio, sin mirarlas en realidad. No les ah pasado que miran un punto fijo pero en realidad no ponen atención, pues así estaba yo hasta el momento que mire en la esquina de una carpeta "Karin Uzumaki".

¡MADRE SANTA DE DIOS! – exclame en silencio con mis ojos casi saliendo de mis cuencas oculares. Es la ex-esposa, ahora novia de Sasuke. Que hace la perra mal teñida visitando a una Ginecóloga.

¿Será que Sasuke ya le "atino" a ella también? F-U-C-K CON MI SUERTE – tire mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Y si hecho un vistazo al expediente. "La curiosidad mato al gato" me dijo mi conciencia. ¡Al carajo, no soy ningún gato! Estire mi temblorosa mano derecha hacia la carpeta.

La parte "mala" que hay en mí me decía ¡Hazlo! Y la parte buena, ¡APURATE QUE LLEGARA TSUNADE! Me gritaba al oido. Era como tener al angelito y el diablillo en mis hombros. Lose miro demasiado "Los Simpson"

Una puede ser una perra cuando quiere – pensé mientras pasaba mi vista por la primera hoja. Solo datos generales, leí rápidamente las otras hojas, nada importante parecía como si fuera chequeo de rutina, estaba apunto de dejarlo donde mismo cuando mis ojos captaron "TRATAMIENTO DE FERTILIDAD".

"Dra. Tsunade podría venir un momento por favor" escuche que gritaban desde fuera.

La suerte esta de mi lado- pensé. Si dios te da limones, pues has limonada. (Si Kurenai me enseño demasiados dichos).

Saque mi Ipad, bueno es del trabajo; pero como del trabajo me vine a la consulta aun la traía conmigo. Tome fotos rápidamente de todas las hojas, las ordene como estaban, coloque la carpeta en su lugar, y me volteé al Ipad haciendo como si estuviera jugando.

- Bueno Sakura,- dijo Tsunade entrando. – ¿En que estábamos? – sonrío.

* * *

Llegue al departamento de Ino. Casi corriendo, dada mi situación casi corriendo quería decir dar tres pasos y descansar, otros tres pasos y descansar. Hasta una "Franklin, tortuga amistosa" era más rápida que yo.

Toque el timbre repetidas veces, estaba desesperada. Si aun viviera aquí hubiese abierto con las llaves, pero hace una semana me había mudado, era un barrio de clase media, agradable y muy familiar, aunque me miraban raro por ser madre soltera; pero no me importaba, con que yo estuviese cómoda, la gente podría decir mil y un cosas. Mi vecina Matsuri, era con la única que intercambiaba saludos de vez en cuando y que tuviera mi edad ayudaba mucho.

- ¡Ino! – grite desde la puerta.

- Ya voy – contesto de igual forma. - ¿Qué demonios? – pregunto mientras habria la puerta de un jalon. - ¿Sakura?

La hice a una lado y fui directo al sofá, saque el Ipad y busque las fotos

- Hay algo que tienes que ver Ino.

- Y no podias haber esperado hasta mañana – se subió un tirante de su blusa.

Yo y mi maldita costumbre de interferir cuando las personas están de lujuriosas. Primero Kurenai, ahora Ino. Mi amiga estaba a medio vestir, blusa de tirantes mal acomodada y sin "bra", pantalones de pijama de hombre (Itachi) y creo pensar que también estaría sin nada ahí. Me estremecí.

- Dile a Itachi que venga, creo que el también querrá ver esto.

- ¿Cómo sabes que esta Itachi conmigo? – pregunto.

- Serás perra Ino, pero no tanto- Ino sonrío – Tienes cara de frustrada sexual y eso se debe porque te interrumpí. Par de Ninfomanos – dije lo último en broma. – Ve por Itachi.- le exigí

Ino se fue por el pasillo hacia su cuarto murmurando "pobres de mis sobrinos con esta madre tan mandona"

- Te escuche Cerda- le grite- ¡Y no soy mandona!

* * *

- Esa perra – dijo Ino con rabia -. Yo sabia que no era una buena persona.

- Ino, no te adelantes a los hechos – Itachi le paso las manos por los hombros para intentar calmarla -. Tenemos que saber que pasa exactamente antes de sacar conclusiones.

- ¡Por dios! Si esta mas que claro que ella es la que no puede tener hijos – Ino estaba con la cara roja del coraje, solamente le faltaba echar humo por las orejas como en las caricaturas. – No se como pero le hizo creer a Sasuke que era él el del problema.

- Todos en esta vida tienen un precio – dije mirando el Ipad. En una de las fotos decía que Karin Uzumaki es in-fértil y al parecer se había sometido a varios tratamientos para poder tener hijos pero que lamentablemente no daban resultados. – Lo mas lógico es que haya falsificado los resultados.

Itachi giro su cabeza en mi dirección

- Sasuke no es ningún tonto como para dejarse engañar tan fácilmente.

- Permíteme no estar de acuerdo contigo Itachi – puse mis ojos en blanco -. ¿Sasuke se ha hecho más pruebas? ¿No verdad? – Itachi bajo la mirada-. Siempre tienes que buscar una segunda opinión y alguien que no es "ningún tonto" – hice las comillas con mis dedos -. Lo debería de saber.

- ¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Le diremos a esa mal teñida que diga la verdad? – pregunto Ino.

- Para empezar no podremos decir nada de esto – suspire acariciando mi vientre. Solo dos meces mas faltaban para que nacieran-. Si decimos algo podría demandar a Tsunade por esa jodida confidencialidad medico-paciente. Y con lo arpía que es no lo dudo ni tantito.

- ¿Y entonces? – pregunto Itachi -. No podemos dejar que mi hermano este con ese tipo de persona.

- Tu hermano esta lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace Itachi – dijo Ino enojada-. Y perdón por esto pero, Tu hermano es el mayor idiota que eh conocido en mi vida. No le cree nada a Sakura, pero si a esa tipa con extensiones baratas, porque déjame y te digo que ese pelo rojo es falso – Ino metió su dedo índice a su boca como gesto de querer vomitar.

- Ya se – dije saltando del sofá – Tal vez la madre de Naruto este enterada de algo, después de todo es su única tía.

- Yo sabia que en toda esa Frente estaba así de grande por algo – dijo mi amiga riendo.

- Si así das los cumplidos, no quiero saber cuando insultas – le dije riendo.

Me incline sobre el sofá para agarrar mi bolso.- Bueno chicos, yo los dejo para que sigan en lo suyo. Mañana le diré a Hinata si puede averiguar algo con su suegra. – Itachi gruño por el comentario.

A Itachi (e imagino que a Sasuke tampoco) no le gusto la idea de que Hinata empezara a salir con Naruto hace 3 meces. Solamente porque Naruto tenia 23 la edad de los gemelos Uchiha's. Kushina y Mikoto ya hasta podían escuchar la marcha nupcial.

"Se conocen desde pequeños, era solo cuestión de tiempo". Habían dicho ambas mujeres.

Me despedí de ambos y me dirigí al ascensor. No di ni cinco pasos cuando una punzada en mi vientre hizo que me doblara del dolor.

- Agg-. Me queje-. Inhala- Inhale-. Exhala – me dije en voz alta.

Otra punzada

- Inhalar, Exhalar. – repetí la acción.

Otra punzada demasiado fuerte que hizo que me sentara en el piso del pasillo.

Me quite mi "converse" y lo avente a la puerta de Ino. Esta puerca ya ah de estar en acción.

Al no ver señales de Ino avente mi otro "converse".

Los "converse" son multi-usos.

- ¿Qué caraj…- dijo abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

- Cállate y háblale a Tsunade, - trate de pararme y entrar al departamento. – ¡INO PARA HOY! – le grite al ver que no reaccionaba.

* * *

Llegamos al Hospital en el auto de Itachi que era el mas apto para conducir en esos momentos.

Tsunade nos dijo por teléfono que era mejor que fuéramos directo al Hospital que por las contracciones tan seguidas pudiera ser que diera a luz.

Mentiría si les dijera que no estoy asustada. !Estoy aterrorizada! Tengo siete meces apenas. Siete meces y 3 días es muy poco tiempo. Tsunade me había dicho que todo estaba muy bien, bueno al parecer no estaba "todo bien" ! IBA A DAR A LUZ DE SIETE MECES A TRILLIZOS!

Eso es lo que mas preocupaba, que alguno de mis bebés tubiera problemas.

- Con la Dra. Tsunade por favor - dijo Itachi a la recepcionista mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas que nos dieron al entrar.

- La Dra. Senju no esta de guardia esta noche joven - dijo la mujer.

- ¿No ha llegado? - pregunte entre quejidos a la mujer.

- ¿Sakura? - escuche a mis espaldas.

- Hey Ma. - sonó mas a lamento que a saludo

- Oh dios, ¿Ya van a nacer? - me pregunto Matsuri emocionada.

- No, co-mo crees solo vengo aaaaa- alargue la "a" por la contracción que sentí-. hacer un simulacro para cuando sea el mo-mento. - puse los ojos en blanco.

- Sakura, - me regaño Ino -. Inhala, Exhala y cállate.

- Perdón - Matsuri bajo la mirada apenada-. Si quieres puedo pasarte a un cuarto para que estés mas cómoda.

- Trabajas aquí - escuche a Ino

- Estudio medicina y pues estoy haciendo mis practicas. - la voz de Matsuri se escuchaba lejana.

- Seria mejor que la platica la siguieran mientras atienden a Sakura ¿No creen? - Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche.

* * *

Desperté y el dolor se había ido.- suspire de alivio

- Que bueno que despiertas Sakura - gire mi cabeza hacia la izquierda. Tsunade se encontraba revisando unos monitores y anotaba ciertas cosas-. Necesito que firmes esto para poder hacerte una cesaría lo mas rápido que se pueda.

Se me seco la garganta. ¿ Cesaría? ¿ Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Porque? - le pregunte con el ceño fruncido-. Ya no me duele nada, y tu me dijiste esta tarde que todo estaba perfecto.- le recordé.

Tsunade suspiro mientras miraba en mi dirección.

- Se lo que dije, pero tu como futura Dra. sabes que los embarazos múltiples son impredecibles y tengo que realizarte la cesaría porque tus bebés no tienes espacio ya para crecer - tomo mis manos entre las suyas-. Sabes que no haría nada malo para ti ni para ellos.- dijo sonriendo.

Tsunade me conocía desde pequeña, es tía de Ino y es como una especie de tía para mi también. Si ella decía que era lo mejor, es porque era lo mejor para mis hijos.

- Esta bien - acepte-. ¿Donde firmo? - pregunte.

* * *

Después de firmar los papeles correspondientes y de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Sasuke explicándole que ya iban a nacer sus hijos y en el Hospital donde me encontraba, le pedí a Tsunade que si Sasuke no llegaba que fuese Itachi el que estuviera conmigo en el cuarto.

- ¿Segura? - me pregunto Itachi por quinta vez.

- Eres el tío - le dije encogiéndome de hombros-. Y si tu hermano no viene quiero que mis hijos tengan a su tío favorito con ellos. - le sonrei-. O a menos que le tengas miedo a un poco de sangre.

- Yo quería entrar contigo frente - dijo Ino con un puchero.

- La idea Ino, es que me digan que esta pasando; no que las enfermeras en vez de atenderme a mí, te atiendan a ti porque la Srita. Yamanaka no soporta un poquito de sangre.- lo ultimo lo dije con un tono de burla.

Itachi trato de aguantarse la risa que quería salir de su garganta pero fallo miserablemente.

* * *

**Normal Pov;**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Sakura e Itachi entraron a la sala de parto. Sasuke no se presento.

Kurenai estaba comiéndose, literalmente, las uñas por los nervios que sentía.

Mikoto trataba de comunicarse con Sasuke pero al parecer su celular lo apago para dormir, le dejo como 15 mensajes en su buzón de voz.

Hinata recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto mientras platicaban de los posibles nombres para los bebés. Claro que hubiera sido mas fácil si Sakura les hubiese dicho si serian niños o niñas.

A Ino la estaba venciendo el sueño, considerando que era las 2 casi 3 de la madrugada, estaba en todo su derecho de tener sueño.

Itachi giro por el pasillo y se dirigía con la cabeza gacha al grupo que estaba ahí sentados.

Kurenai fue la primera en verlo, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al ver la expresión en el rostro del muchacho. Se levanto de su asiento y de dos pasos ya estaba frente a él.

- ¿Que ah pasado? - pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

Los demás se ubicaron alrededor de ellos.

- Lo siento Kurenai - dijo Itachi bajando la cabeza aun más.- Sakura me pidió que fuese contigo con la que hablara primero.

Ino y Hinata gimieron de terror. Kurenai trago saliva, estaba pálida y con los ojos llorosos. Ya se estaba imaginando lo peor.

"Mi niña"- pensaba la mujer.

- Dinos que paso de una vez Itachi - hablo Mikoto casi en el mismo estado que la otra mujer.

- Deben saber que lo que paso no estaba en manos de nadie, las cosas pasan por algo - dijo alzando la mirada.- Sakura me dijo que te dijera que lo siente Kurenai, pero que no pudo cumplir con tu deseo.

Kurenai estaba a punto de tirarse a llorar como una niña pequeña a la que le niegan su dulce preferido. Su Sakura estaba... estaba... "No quiero ni pensarlo" se decía la mujer.

- No pudo cumplir tu deseo porque - se podía escuchar la música de suspenso que salen en las películas.- Porque - decía mientras una amplia sonrisa se extendía por su rostro-. Porque Sakura tuvo a tres preciosos niños, dice que lo siente porque no se cumplió tu deseo de tener tres pequeñas niñas Kurenai.

Kurenai en ese momento, solo pudo pensar en otro deseo "Algún día poder darle su merecido al Uchiha maldito" y tal vez este deseo si se le cumpliría.

* * *

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJA, maldito Itachi xD!, que disfruten el cap!, en el próximo sale sasukke *-* aunque sea un completo idiota, pero esta hermoso el cabrón x3!, **

**se que dije que habría una "confrontación" entre Sakura y Karin pero creo que esta mejor lo que tengo en mente para el prox cap :D JAJAJAJAJAJ, veremos a una Sakura impulsiva, y no, no lo digo porque vaya a tirar su "converse" otra vez contra alguien, sera algo mas drástico LOL.  
**

**Saludos nenas :D!, **

**_Domingo 16 de Diciembre, 2:20 am._**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sakura se encontraba en su hogar con sus pequeños hijos de dos meces. Dadas las circunstancias, Ino y Hinata se habían hecho cargo de la habitación de los trillizos. Kurenai y Mikoto de la decoración de interiores, Itachi y Naurto del exterior (muebles de jardín y poner una cerca blanca alrededor del solar).

Para cuando la pelirosa llego a su casa después de ser dada de alta; todo ahí era un caos. Paredes a medio pintar, cajas por todos lados y la cerca solo iba por la mitad.

"La intención es lo que cuenta" – pensó Sakura con una sonrisa cuando entro por su nuevo hogar.

Lo bueno que sus hijos aún se encontraban en el hospital, tendrían tiempo de ordenar todo para cuando llegaran. Todo iba muy bien con ellos, en unas dos semanas podrían estar con su madre.

"_Solo es precaución" – decía Tsunade._

Pasaron las vísperas de Navidad pintando paredes y armando muebles (los trillizos nacieron el 20 de Diciembre) pero aun así se la pasaron entre risas, anécdotas y planes a futuro. Todos esperaban con ansias poder cargar a esos bebés.

De Sasuke ni sus luces, Sakura se entero por Itachi que estaba fuera de la cuidad por negocios y que no sabría decirle cuando regresaba.

Las benditas pruebas de ADN salieron positivas (Mikoto insistía que no era necesario, sus nietos eran idénticos a su Sasuke). En cuanto tuvo los resultados en sus manos se los dio a Mikoto e Itachi

"_Querida, se que Daisuke, Sanosuke y Ryousuke son mis nietos sin necesidad de estas pruebas" Le había dicho Mikoto._

"_Ya que es navidad tómelo como mi regalo, así estará mas que segura que son sus nietos Mikoto" – le contesto con una sonrisa la muchacha "Y por favor no le diga nada a Sasuke quiero hacerlo yo personalmente cuando él regrese" _

Ahora dos meces después de todo eso Sasuke regreso.

– Ahh – soltó un suspiro Sakura –. Su padre es un imbécil pequeños – dijo con una sonrisa –. Miren que perderse de tres hermosos caballeros como ustedes.

Decir que todo con los trillizos era fácil era como decir que Ino e Itachi ya no eran unos Ninfomanos o que Hinata ya no era una adicta a los zapatos de tacón 12 cm. (solo así conseguía no estar tan enana) era puramente mentiras.

Los trillizos la mantenían despierta la mayor parte de la noche, cuando no era Sano que tenia hambre, era Ryou que ocupaba cambio de pañal o Dai que simplemente quería el calor de Mamá. Afortunadamente nunca se despertaban los tres al mismo tiempo.

Sakura salio del cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible. Tenia cosas que hacer y no quería despertar a sus bebés.

Se dirigió a su cuarto que estaba enseguida. Se acerco a su escritorio, abrió el primer cajón y extrajo una carpeta. Fue a su mesita de noche e hizo lo mismo, abrió el cajón y extrajo otra carpeta.

"Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña ira a Mahoma" – pensó la Ojijade mientras oprimía el botón de "Marcar" en su celular.

– Hola Mikoto – trago saliva – Me preguntaba si podría cuidar a los niños un momento.

– _No hace falta ni que lo pregunte Querida, en 20 minutos estoy ahí. ¿Iras a visitar a Sasuke? _– se escucho del otro lado de la linea.

– Si – dijo con duda. – Itachi me comento ayer que ya había regresado de viaje y le dije que quería ser yo quien le entregara los papeles.

– _Me parece bien Sakura, voy saliendo para aya. Nos vemos_ – se despidió la mujer.

* * *

Pov Sakura;

Era 26 de febrero un miércoles por la mañana y Mikoto era la única disponible. Bueno no es que fuera la ultima opción; de hecho era la primera pero me daba un poco de pena pedirle ayuda, va a pensar que soy una inútil.

_"Son mis nietos, no es ningún problema cuidarlos cuando tengas cosas que hacer Querida" _- Le decía la pelinegra.

Guarde los papeles en mi adorable bolso. Hinata odia mi bolso, "A eso simplemente no se le puede llamar bolso, es mas un morral Sakura" me decía siempre que me miraba con mi "morral" cruzado sobre mi pecho.

Pero que quieren que haga, soy una chica sencilla de Converse y "morrales" cruzados sobre el pecho, eran mas accesibles porque quedaban en tu cadera y tenias todo a la mano en cada momento.

Revise que hubiera suficiente leche para Dai, Sano y Ryou. A ninguno le di pecho, era leche materna la que tomaban, pero directo del biberón. Llámenme loca si quieren pero no quería favoritismos. No tengo tres "bubis" para darles de comer a los tres juntos. Si con las mamilas se me complicaba las pocas veces que eso pasaba.

Regrese a la sala a buscar mi celular y llaves del auto. Justo en ese momento llego Mikoto.

Wow, eso fue rápido – pensé mientras abría la puerta de entrada.

– Bueno aquí me tienes – dijo mientras me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

– Te lo agradezco mucho Mikoto. – contesté mientras yo salía por la puerta. –. No tardare demasiado.

* * *

– Buenos días – dije a la secretaria de presidencia.

Bueno era la única ahí no tenia más opción que dirigirme a ella.

– Buenos días – Contesto en tono profesional.

Al parecer tiene unos 30 y tantos, cabello castaño corto, cara redonda, ojos marrones obscuros y de su cuerpo no puedo decir nada ya que se encuentra sentada.

– Necesito ver a Sasuke Uchiha – dije sin rodeos.

– ¿Tiene cita? ¿Cuál es su nombre? – me pregunto mientras revisaba una agenda electrónica.

– Am, vera – conteste mientras rascaba mi cabeza con mi dedo índice –. Soy Sakura Haruno y no, no tengo cita. Pero es muy importante que hablé con el. Solo dígale que es urgente y mi nombre. ¿Si? – puse mis ojitos imitación Gato con botas de "Shrek" pero al parecer solo funciona con el sexo opuesto.

Suspire.

– Lo siento, el Sr. Uchiha esta ocupado en este momento y no podrá atenderlo Srita. Haruno.

– Pero, – mire la puerta doble que se encontraba detrás de la mujer –. ¿Si se encuentra en su oficina? Es que me dijeron que se encontraba de viaje y no estoy muy segura si ya regresó – mentí.

Claro que sabía que ya regreso Sasuke. De hecho esa fue la razón por la que aún no le dábamos los análisis. Me negué rotundamente a mandarlos por fax o decirle por teléfono. Su teléfono celular al parecer "murió" repentinamente un día después de que estaba en el hospital. De todas maneras Sasuke no se encontraba en la cuidad desde hace 3 meces.

– Si el Sr. Uchiha se encuentra en su oficina, pero como ya le dije, él esta ocupado en estos momentos. Si quiere le puede dejar algún recado – dijo sonriéndome.

Di dos pasos a la izquierda – Solo dígale que pase a saludarlo – otros dos pasos –. Mejor se lo diré yo misma – dije mientras corría hacia las puertas dobles. Es lo bueno de siempre usar Converse, puedes correr mas cómodamente.

Empuje las puertas y estas no cedieron.

– ¡Maldición! – exclame.

La secretaria solo suspiro.

– Las puertas siempre están cerradas Srita. Haruno. Ahora por favor le pido que se retire si no me veré forzada a llamar a seguridad. – ya tenia una mano en el teléfono fijo.

– Esta bien. Me voy – pegue mi frente a la puerta.

"Un ultimo intento" me dije a mi misma. Con mi puño empece a golpear la puerta.

– ¡Sasuke! – Grite – Se que estas ahí – Ahora eran mis dos puños –. ¡SAL MALDITO COBARDE, DA LA MALDITA CARA A LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS! – grite todo lo que pude, cerré mis ojos un momento y alce mi puño en dirección a la puerta un vez mas.

Todo paso en ese segundo que cerré mis ojos, al momento que alce mi puño otra vez para golpear la puerta, pues bueno ya no había puerta a cual golpear. Mi puño fue a dar a la preciosa nariz de Sasuke.

* * *

Pov Sasuke;

Me encontraba en mi oficina con Karin en mi regazo montándome duro, con sus pechos al aire que subían y bajaban. Enrolle su falda hasta su cintura y me disponía a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón cuando escuche ruidos fuera.

– No hagas ca..so – Dijo Karin entre jadeos.

Karin no era mi novia, la pasábamos bien de vez en cuando. Desde pequeños hemos sido amigos, por eso cuando Sakura la insulto sentí que debía defenderla después de todo Karin me amaba y ese amor que decía tenerme no la dejaba buscar un hombre con el cuál pudiera ser verdaderamente feliz, formar familia y tener hijos. Después de todo ella si puede.

Pellizque el pezón de Karin que al instante se puso duro, hice mi camino hacia ese botoncito de carne que me incitaba a chuparlo. Pero otra vez los ruidos en la puerta.

Quite a Karin de encima y me acomode la ropa. – Vístete – le dije sin voltear a verla.

Karin resoplo y se empezó a vestir de mala gana.

Camine hacia la puerta para ver que carajos interrumpió mi sesión de sexo, aunque no estaba muy animado, pero sexo es sexo carajo. Alivia el estrés.

Abrí la puerta doble y lo que mire me dejo helado.

Ahí del otro lado se encontraba Sakura con los ojos cerrados y el entre cejo fruncido. Sigue tan hermosa de cómo la recuerdo. "Y tan molesta" - pende rodando los ojos.

De repente sentí su puño impactar con mi nariz.

Puta madre, para estar tan delgada si que tiene fuerzas. Me lleve las manos a la nariz.

– ¡¿Pero que te pasa estúpida?! – Escuche gritar a Karin – Ven Sasuke recuéstate en el sofá, iré por el botiquín. Le diré a seguridad que se la lleven de aquí no te preocupes – y sonrío.

– ¡No! – me levante como impulsado por algún resorte.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Sakura de piedra y pálida. Me miro por un momento y su mirada me dolió, solo había tristeza en ella. Dirigió su mirada a Karin y la examino de pies a cabeza, claro que no le pasó por alto su cabello rojo revuelto, o que tuviese los zapatos de tacón sin abrochar y mucho menos que tenía la blusa mal abotonada.

Sakura definitivamente sabe lo que momentos antes estaba pasando en esta oficina.

Pensé que se enojaría o algo por el estilo, pero como siempre, tratándose de Sakura nada es lo como debería ser.

Sakura miraba hacia el techo y su pecho convulsionaba levemente

– ¿Estaría llorando? – pensé angustiado.

Sakura seguía en la misma posición, di dos pasos hacia ella y de repente escuche una carcajada, mire a Karin y ella también me miraba a mí con cara de confusión luego caímos en cuenta de que era Sakura la que reía a carcajadas y su pecho convulsionaba por esa razón.

Sakura seguía riendo después de algunos minutos. Esto ya me estaba cansando así que hable:

– ¿Se puede saber que causa tanta gracia? – dije alzando una ceja con clara muestra de confusión.

– ¡YO! – Dijo con pequeñas lágrimas causa de su carcajada –. Siempre interrumpo a las personas cuando están follando. Es como un don o maldición depende de que lugar lo veas – contesto mientras limpiaba sus mejillas.

Llego seguridad y les hice un movimiento con mi mano para que se retiraran.

– ¿A que debemos el honor de tu vista? – hablo Karin con sarcasmo.

Sakura regreso a la normalidad después de escuchar hablar a Karin. La miro con el ceño fruncido y luego regreso su mirada a mí aún con la misma expresión.

– Necesito hablar con Sasuke a solas de ser posible – en ningún momento despego su mirada de mí.

– No te preocupes Rosadita, si es por el asunto de tus "hijos"– dijo Karin con tono de burla– ya lo se todo, así que no veo el motivo por el cual deba irme.

– Ouch, – Sakura se llevo una mano al pecho en tono dramático – Pues mira Zorra mal teñida al menos el mio es natural – dijo sonriendo con amabilidad –. Y si te quieres quedar perfecto, yo solo te advierto que sera peor para ti prescienciar esto – saco de su bolso una carpeta y me la extendió –. Estos son los resultados, también hay una foto de los niños y como veras fueron prematuros.

¿Prematuros? - pensé preocupado. Eso era peligroso ¿No? ¿NIÑÓS?

Abrí la carpeta y lo primero que vi fue la foto de la que hablo Sakura. Se podía ver a Sakura recostada de lado en la orilla de la cama sonriendo a la cámara y a tres pequeños niños dormidos en el centro de la misma cama. Me deje caer en el sofá, mis piernas no pudieron mantenerme de pie.

- ¡Por dios! - pensé - Son idénticos a mí.

– ¿Cuando tomaron esta foto? - pregunto en un susurro mientras pasaba mis dedos por la foto como acariciándolos.

– Hace dos semanas, es la mas reciente por eso traje esa – contesto mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

Me gire a ver a Sakura y sentí unas inmensas ganas de besarla. Como siempre me pasaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, por eso en un principio huía, SI yo, Sasuke Uchiha huía de una mujer.

Desde un principio supe que Sakura era diferente, pero lamentablemente escuche cuando hablaba con Ino e Itachi de querer ser madrina cuando tuviesen hijos.

_– "Siempre y cuando yo sea la de los tuyos Frente" – había contestado su amiga. _

_– "¿De los cinco hijos que quiero tener Ino? Te dejare en la ruina" – y luego se rieron a carcajadas. _

Desde ese momento supe que no podría hacerle eso a Sakura, conmigo nunca sería feliz, ella añoraba una familia numerosa. Por eso huía.

Sakura se sonrojo y giro su cara al lado contrario.

_– _También están los análisis de ADN que te había dicho Sasuke _– _hablo apenada.

_– _No creo que sean necesarios _– _dije mirando la fotografía de nuevo _–. _Creo que es mas que evidente que son mis hijos.

Le pase la foto a Karin. _– _¿Verdad que son iguales a mí? _– _Pregunte como un niño chiquito todo emocionado.

Karin miro la foto por unos segundos y después la rompió.

Sakura levanto su cabeza de jalón al escuchar el ruido de la fotografía al ser rasgada. Se levanto y fue directo a Karin. Al estar frente a frente, pensé que habría golpes en cualquier momento, pero en vez de eso Sakura solo sonrío de lado, cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

_– _Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así Karin, pero no me dejas otra alternativa _– _Sakura saco otra carpeta de su bolso y se lo paso por los ojos a la peliroja.

Karin ensancho los ojos y se puso pálida.

_– _Insúltame a mi todo lo que quieras, pero con mis hijos no te metas imbécil.

Sakura me dio la carpeta "Karin Uzumaki" decía.

Karin quiso correr hacia la puerta, pero Sakura fue mas rápida y la sujeto del cabello, aunque solo le quedo un mechón de cabello rojo en la mano.

Sakura corrió hacia la puerta y se puso en modo de escudo.

_– _Te daré tres consejos Karin _– _Dijo Sakura sonriendo amablemente _– _Uno: no te conviene salir de aquí. Dos: Los Converse son mejores para una huida y Tercero: ¡NO COMPRES EXTENSIONES BARATAS! _– _Dijo mientras le enseñaba su mano derecha con el mechón rojo aún en ella.

* * *

JAJAAJAJAJAJAA, en lo personal me gusto el final xD! extensiones baratas y eso,

se que tarde mas de lo normal, pero antier ya tenía el capitulo que "iba" a subir pero al momento de checarlo y eso, SIMPLEMENTE ME PARECIÓ HORRENDO, mas de lo normal, si de por si yo se que tengo bastantes errores a la hora de escribir, pero es que simplemente el otro no me llenaba, es que lo escribí en el día. No se porque pero la inspiración viene a mi en las madrugadas, así que hoy me senté a escribir otro a partir de cero y ahorita lo voy terminando :D! espero que les guste, Saludos a todas las que pasan a leer :*

SUBIRE OTRA ADAPTACIÓN XD! SE LLAMA "His eyes" de Rene Carter :D, estara en mis historias en unos momentos mas. Espero verlas por aya también n.n

_12:20 am día Sábado 22 de Diciembre._


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Sakura Pov;

Karin me miraba con cara de terror. ¡BIEN! Que aprenda a no meterse con mis hijos, porque puedo ser una completa perra para defenderlos.

- ¿Karin? – hablo Sasuke en tono calmado.

¡OH SI! Venganza dulce y deliciosa Venganza.

- Sasuke te lo puedo explicar – dijo la zorra mal teñida mientras se giraba a ver al Uchiha mayor.

- No te preocupes. – dijo mientras dejaba los papeles en su escritorio.

¡WTF! Porque fregados estaba tan calmado, debería estar tirando humo hasta por las orejas.

- ¿Perdón? – Dije caminando hacia Sasuke - Esta "mujer" – dije mirando mal a Karin que ya se había puesto decentemente su ropa – Te ah mentido durante un par de años y tu le dices ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¿Qué fregados tienes en la cabeza? – Estaba a milímetros de la cara de Sasuke – Espero que mis hijos solo tengan el parecido físico de su padre porque si de cerebro hablamos parece que el tuyo se fue de vacaciones _Querido _– Sasuke ensancho los ojos por mis palabras.

– Que me haya mentido sobre que ella también es estéril no tiene algo de malo Sakura.

Ahora fue mi turno de ensanchar los ojos. Retrocedí algunos pasos hasta que tope con el escritorio de Sasuke. ¿En verdad no se daba cuenta de las cosas? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cerrado de mente?

– En verdad estas muy mal Sasuke – suspire resignada – Aún sigues pensando que eres estéril ¿Verdad? – Sasuke solo giro su rostro – Esta bien _Querido _cuando dejes de ser un reverendo imbécil me buscas para que conozcas a los niños. Ah y claro ya que entiendas que esta pasando con tu "novia"

– Karin no es mi nov... – le interrumpí

– Ex esposa, Novia, chica de turno, con la que follas, el titulo que le quieras dar a esta "mujer" – dije con asco.

– Entonces explícame tú que esta pasando.

– Las explicaciones aquí las debe de dar ella – dije moviendo mi cabeza a la derecha señalando a Karin - ¿O quieres que diga todo lo que averigüe _Querida_? – Karin se me quedo viendo y juro que si las miradas hicieran daño, yo ya estaría encamada en el hospital. – Yo me iré porque deje a los niños con tu Madre – dije mirando directamente a Sasuke - y aunque ella los adora cuando los tres despiertan es todo un caos – sonreí recordando todo el alboroto que causan.

Sasuke me miraba fijamente. El desgraciado es tan guapo, es algo "Lentejo" pero guapo al fin de cuentas. Si la situación fuese de distinta manera yo seria la persona más feliz del mundo al tener a cuatro hombres para mi sola; pero esto no es la típica historia de amor. ¡QUE VA! Ni siquiera hay amor en esta historia. Solo de mi parte hacia él.

- Am ¿Sakura? – hablo el hombre de mis sueños ¡CONCENTRATE! - ¿Puedo ir contigo? – preguntó con pena, medio sonrojado y ladeando su rostro unos milímetros para no mirarme directamente.

Ternurita – pensé- ya se de donde sacaron esos adorables sonrojos Sano, Dai y Ryou.

- Ya te dije, que mientras no arregles tu situación y que entres en razón, no será posible.

Sasuke inmediatamente agarro los papeles del escritorio y se sentó en su silla detrás de este mismo.

- Esta bien, arreglemos esto de una vez que quiero ver a mis hijos. – Dijo sonriendo – Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que tengo que arreglar? – pregunto. Me hizo una señal con su cabeza para que tomara asiento frente a él, al igual que lo hizo con Karin.

Sin poder evitarlo me puse a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Ahora que le pasa? – dijo la mal teñida.

- Sakura ¿Me podrías decir que pasa ahora? – dijo Sasuke

- Es que – risa – siento – risa- como en la – risa otra vez – escuela – me calme un poco y dije: - y tú eres el director malo. Por eso mi risa.

Los dos se me quedaron viendo asombrados.

- Que ustedes no tengan sentido del humor no es mi problema. Par de amargados, con razón estaban casados.

- Nosotros nos casamos por negocios. – dijo Sasuke restándole importancia.

¡OUCH! TOMA ESA PERRA.

Karin solo agacho la mirada hacia su regazo.

- Volviendo al tema otra vez, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que arreglar? – insistió el pelinegro

- Para empezar que la única persona en esta habitación que es estéril – hice redoble de tambores con mis palmas sobre el escritorio - es Karin – dije apuntándola con mis dedos índices.

Karin me miro en shock y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala persona? – me contesto llorando.

- Eso nunca lo espere de ti Sakura. – dijo Sasuke decepcionado.

- Pues vaya hay muchas cosas que no esperamos de las personas. Como por ejemplo que tu esposa sea estéril y que te haga creer que el del "problemita" es otro. Y ¿para que? Para que no te divorcies de ella, pero total el gusto solo le duro seis meces y ¡PUUF! La dejan – alce mi mano derecha en dirección a Sasuke cuando mire sus intenciones de interrumpirme. – Como se que eres muy "lentejo" – dije rodando los ojos – te lo diré así. Karin es estéril, siempre ah sido estéril y ella lo sabia, mucho antes de casarse contigo Sasuke. Pero como el "negocio" era un heredero Uchiha no te dijo nada.

Karin sollozaba a mi lado.

- ¿Voy mal en la historia Karin? – le pregunte con voz dulce. – Porque el Dr. Orochimaru con tal de no demandarlo por falsificación de documentos y todo eso que tu sabes – dije en el mismo tono – nos contó todo y con lujo de detalles.

La peliroja miro a Sasuke asustada. Él solamente estaba pálido sin decir nada y mirando de regreso a Karin.

- Y cuando digo todo es todo – me recorrió un escalofrío – Nos dijo como le hacías sexo oral para que no contara nada. – Dije con asco – Para ser una "Dama" de sociedad eres bastante vulgar _Querida_.

- ¿Te tirabas al Dr. Orochimaru Karin? – Pregunto Sasuke con la misma cara de asco que hice yo al conocer al Dr. – Te estoy hablando Karin, contesta por las buenas si no quieres que te saque las palabras por las malas.

- Todo lo hice para que no me dejaras – hablo por fin la "Dama" – Si te decía la verdad nunca te ibas a casar conmigo y pensé que con tratamientos de fertilidad todo se arreglaría, pero no fue así y luego llega esta – dijo con rencor – y se embaraza de ti, me sentí desesperada.

- Todavía me acompañas al consultorio a hacerme otros análisis y para colmo salieron negativos. ¿Dime se la mamaste ahí mismo mientras me hacían los exámenes o tuviste la decencia de hacerlo en lugar mas privado?

¿Otros exámenes? Wow eso no lo sabía. Con razón estaba mas que convencido de ser estéril.

- Si te queda un poco de dignidad yo me iría de una vez – le dije en un susurro.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sakura. Lárgate de aquí y no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino si no quieres que te vaya muy mal. – dijo muy enojado, hasta podría decir que sus ojos se tornaron algo rojos.

Karin se levanto de su asiento y agarro su bolso que estaba en el sillón aun lado de la puerta.

- Esto no se va a quedar así "rosadita" – me "amenazo".

Pero cuanto valor le puedes dar a esa "amenaza" cuando de la persona que viene, esta con solo la mitad de su "Hermosa cabellera natural roja" NOTESE EL SARCASMO. Y con la nariz mas roja que la de Rodolfo el Reno. Nop nada de miedo me dio su "amenaza" pero al parecer Sasuke si se la tomo enserio.

- Si le llegas a hacer algo a Sakura no me importara que seas prima del dobe y te dejare en la calle mamando penes para vivir y hablo enserio Karin – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Karin solo bajo la mirada y salio por la puerta.

¡PORFIN! – pensé

Me levante de mi asiento y fue hacia el medio de la habitación. Esa maldita hizo trizas la foto de mis bebés.

Suspire mientras me puse de rodillas a juntar los restos de la foto del piso. Bueno tendré que sacar otra de estas.

Sentí el rose de unos dedos en mi hombro. Gire mi cabeza hacia arriba y en ese momento Sasuke se ponía en la misma posición que la mía.

Me sonroje. Era algo inevitable, su contacto me recordó el momento en que mis hijos fueron concebidos. No me extraña que hallan sido trillizos, si por la forma que tuvimos sexo, me extraña que no hayan sido más.

- ¿Ahora si puedo ir contigo? – me pregunto Sasuke mientras nos poníamos de pie.

- ¿Ya no eres un imbécil? ¿Ya estas convencido de que no eres estéril? ¿Ya dejaras de tratarme como una caza-fortunas?

- Sakura, sobre eso – dijo presionando el puente de su nariz. DE SU HERMOSA NARIZ. – Entiende que era muy difícil de creer para mí. Al día siguiente de que dijiste que eran trillizos yo fui a hacerme otros estudios y pues ya sabes como termino eso. – hablo apenado.

- ¡POR DIOS SASUKE! – Grite con mis manos al aire – Hasta Mikoto me cree, y dada nuestra primera impresión pensé que nunca lo haría. Itachi nunca dudo de mí y Hinata ni se diga estaba mas que encantada cuando le dije que seria tía. – Suspire - ¿Por qué tú no pudiste creerme? – hable en un susurro.

Sentí la mano de Sasuke sobre mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación de su toque. Su otra mano también dio a parar a mi otra mejilla.

Así nos quedamos unos segundos, minutos u horas, no lo se pero para mi fue la mejor sensación del mundo. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Sasuke a milímetros del mío, con sus bellos ojos cerrados. ¡ME IBA A BESAR!

¡NO! Bueno si quiero que me bese, pero no así, lo hace por lastima y culpa

¡BASTARDO UCHIHA!

Me aparte de él justo cuando nuestros labios iban a hacer contacto. Sasuke no se podía creer que me hubiese apartado.

¡¿TU EGO SALIO LASTIMADO VERDAD?! PUES MI CORAZON TAMBIEN ESTÚPIDO.

Me aclare la garganta antes de hablar.

- Si quieres podemos ir de una vez, a esta hora normalmente despiertan – dije sonriendo – bueno Ryou y Dai, normalmente Sano es mas flojo que sus hermanos.

Sasuke tenía un brillo en sus ojos. Al parecer le agradaba la idea de tener tres pequeños hijos.

- Vamonos entonces – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. – Después de ti Sakura.

Rodé los ojos. Ahora se quería hacer el caballero conmigo. ¡PUES MUY TARDE!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke Pov.

Llegamos a la casa de Sakura. Un vecindario clase-media muy familiar.

Ella se fue en su coche yo la seguí desde tras en el mío. Sentía una nudo en el estomago al pensar que vería a mis hijos por primera vez. Si no hubiese sido tan idiota, en estos momentos estaría felizmente casado con Sakura.

Porque aunque ella nunca me creerá, soy un romántico empedernido, bueno no, pero siempre eh soñado con formar una familia al lado de una gran mujer, hermosa e inteligente y a mi parecer, Sakura cumple con los requisitos. Y para sumarle puntos es jodidamente buena en la cama.

Me obligue a dejar de pensar en Sakura sexualmente porque si no, mi "amiguito" despertara.

- Bueno, hemos llegado – dijo Sakura. Ella saco una llave de su "bolso" pero antes de introducir la llave en el cerrojo la puerta se abrió desde dentro.

Era mi madre, hace como tres meces que no la eh visto. Ella se giro a verme y tapo su boca con su mano y los ojos empezaron a humedecérsele.

- Madre – hable.- Me da gusto verte – me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella me agarro en un abrazo de oso.

- Eres tan desconsiderado Sasuke – hablo aun abrazándome – Me vine a enterar por Itachi que no estabas en el país, ni siquiera te despediste de mí. – me solto y me miro a los ojos.- Estoy tan enojada contigo _Querido_.

- Madre, si quieres luego me dices todo lo mal hijo que soy, pero por el momento solo puedo pensar en ver a mis hijos. – la hice a un lado y pase dentro de la casa.

Al momento en que entre escuche un fuerte llanto desde el fondo de la casa. Me gire a ver a Sakura y ella ya iba en camino hacia la fuente del ruido.

- Deben tener hambre – dijo ella para si misma.- Mikoto podría preparar las mamilas, porque al parecer despertaron los tres – dijo suspirando.

- Claro no te preocupes Querida. – mi madre cerro la puerta de la calle y se fue hacia la cocina.

Claro a ella si le dice "Querida" y a mi _·"Querido". _

- ¡SASUKE! – escuche que grito Sakura. Corrí hacia el cuarto donde estaba ella. – Me podrías ayudar, no soy un pulpo, no podré cargarlos a los tres – dijo sonriendo.

Me quede estático en la puerta. ¿Quería que yo, que no se nada acerca de bebés, cargara a un niño de solo dos meces? ¿Y si se me cae?

Sakura suspiro y me dijo: - Esta bien, prepara los Bouncer's están en el cuarto de junto, ¿Los podrías llevar hacia la sala?

- ¿Los que? – pregunte extrañado.

- ¡SASUKE! – Me grito desesperada – son unas sillitas azules como con un arco encima lleno de sonajas, están aun lado de la puerta.

Yo seguía sin entender nada.

- Se que no sabes nada de bebés y todas las cosas que necesitan, pero por favor quita esa cara de estúpido y haz lo que te digo. – se inclino en una de las cunas y cargo a un bultito envuelto en una sabana azul con pequeños dibujos de balones.

Fui a hacer lo que me dijo. Entre al cuarto de junto y efectivamente ahí estaban los Borner's o las sillitas azules.

Agarre una con cada mano y fui a la sala a dejarlas, las coloque en medio del salón y fui por la sillita restante. La coloque junto las otras.

- Te dije no era difícil – dijo Sakura mientras dejaba a un pequeño niño en una de las sillas – ¿Te podrías quedar con Ryou mientras voy por los demás?

Asentí, no podía hablar. Yo solo miraba con mis ojos negros a ese pequeño niño idéntico a mi, el también me devolvía la mirada con sus pequeños ojitos negros.

Sentí mi mejilla mojada. Oh genial, estaba llorando. Me limpie rápido hasta de que llegara Sakura. Justo a tiempo escuche que decia: - Bueno este pequeño de aquí es Dai.

Puso al pequeño Dai junto a su hermano.

- Ahora solo falta Sano – dijo sonriendo mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

Me senté frente a Dai y Ryou al estilo indio. Tenia años que no me sentaba de ese modo, pero no me importo.

- ¿Verdad que son idénticos a ti? – Pregunto mi madre.- Cuando nacieron, le dije a Sakura que no había necesidad de las pruebas de ADN, pero ella es tan terca y quería que todos estuviéramos 100% seguros de que ella no mentía.

¡OUCH, GOLPE BAJO MADRE!

- Y aquí esta Sano – dijo Sakura con otro pequeño idéntico a sus hermanos. Solo que este se notaba que aún quería dormir.

- Creo que tiene sueño – dije mirándolo.

- Si lo tiene – dijo Sakura – pero ya pasaron 3 horas desde la última vez que comieron y ya les toca otra vez.

- ¿Haces esto sola cada tres horas? – pregunte asombrado.

- Algo así – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es que ella es tan buena Madre – dijo Mikoto con voz tierna – Y de seguro será una muy buena esposa. – nos miro directamente a los dos.

Sakura solo giro su rostro sonrojada y yo, bueno, yo no podría estar mas de acuerdo con mi loca Madre.

- Bueno, bueno – dijo Mikoto entregándome una mamila ami y dos a Sakura.- Hay que darles de comer a estos pequeños.

Sakura se sentó de igual manera junto a mí. Con mamila en cada mano le dio una a cada uno, y yo al parecer le tendría quedar a Ryou que era el que aun esperaba su comida.

- ¿Así esta bien? – pregunté a Sakura. Ella se giro a verme y nuestras caras quedaron muy cercas. Demasiado para mi propia salud mental y para mi "amiguito".

- Álzala un poco mas – hice lo que me dijo – Ahora si esta perfecto – y sonrío.

Después de unos minutos, Sano fue el primero en terminar, al parecer se apuro para poder seguir durmiendo.

- Detenme la mamila de Dai por favor. – agarre la mamila con mi otra mano.

Sakura saco de la sillita a Sano y lo puso sobre su hombro derecho, le empezó a dar palmaditas en la espalda.

Fruncí el ceño.

- No lo estoy golpeando Sasuke – aclaro.- Es para sacarle el aire.

Continuo haciendo hace un par de minutos hasta que escuche un pequeño eructo proveniente de Sano.

Me rei.

Sakura acomodo de nuevo a Sano en la sillita y este inmediatamente se quedo dormido.

- Creo que Sano se parece a mi – dijo sonriendo – es todo un dormilón al igual que su madre.

Después de que los tres estuvieran dormidos y en sus respectivas cunas. Me quede ahí parado viéndolos dormir.

Aun no lo podía creer, ¡POR FIN ERA PAPÁ! Ahora solo me faltaba una esposa, y seria perfecto. Pero no cualquier esposa. Yo quiero a la madre de mis hijos.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto al salir, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Busque a Sakura y la encontré en la cocina lavando las mamilas.

- Sakura – hable – creo que tu y yo – me aclare la garganta. Sakura se giro a verme extrañada.– Lo mejor será que nos casemos. – Sonreí – Que dices. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

* * *

Ya llegue chicas :D hahahaa, puse un momento de llorón a Sasuke, porque el siempre quiso una familia pues, y al creer ser estéril se le derrumbaron sus esperanzas y al estar ahí con esos minis Sasuke's puuf, lloro*-* HAHAHA!

haber que les parece el cap girls :D!

QUE ROMÁNTICO EMPEDERNIDO NI QUE NADA, SASUKE MANDON ¬¬! HAHAHAHAHAHA!,

HABER QUE LE DICE SAKURA :O!, nos vemos pronto (:

orita subiré dos cap's mas de His eyes, y ODIARAN A SASUKE SE LOS JURO, AL MENOS YO SI :/ SENTÍ TANTA PENITA POR SAKURA u,u! en fin! pero eso sera orita que introduzca alimento a mi estomago x3! HAHAH, me iré a comer :D byeee:*


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

No podía creer lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser Sasuke.

¿Enserio? ¿Casarme con él? En otras circunstancias hubiese saltado de la emoción pero cabe resaltar que solo lo hacia porque era lo "correcto" por los niños.

Como buena mujer fantasiosa que soy, creyente de los sapos que se convierten en príncipes y los finales felices. Soñaba con una propuesta a la luz de las velas, con el anillo de compromiso escondido en la copa de "Champagne". Aunque admitámoslo con mi suerte me tragaría el maldito anillo.

En fin, el sapo nunca se convirtió en príncipe, no hubo propuesta a la luz de las velas, ni anillo escondido en una copa de "Champagne" con el cuál atragantarme un rato, ¡NI mucho menos el final feliz!

La propuesta de Sasuke, fue en medio de la cocina, conmigo acabando de lavar las mamilas, con un delantal "The best Woman" decía enfrente, ah y claro no olvidemos el pequeño recuerdo que dejo Ryou en mi hombro derecho.

Y Sauske, seguía ahí de pie con esa sonrisa tan jodidamente hermosa.

Me quite el delantal y lo deje sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas de la mesa. Mire a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Hablas enserio? – pregunte para estar segura.

- Claro, es lo mejor. Así los niños crecerán con sus padres, en un ambiente familiar y al parecer mi familia te adora y no se diga a los niños. Es lo más práctico Sakura. – dijo sonriendo aún

¡CRETINO DE MIERDA! – pensé.

Me sonroje y no precisamente por su hermosa sonrisa. Al ver mi sonrojo Sasuke pensó que diría que "Sí" porque sonrío aun mas el maldito.

- Mira Uchiha – todo rastro de su anterior sonrisa se borro al escuchar que me dirigía a él por su apellido.- Para empezar, me las he arreglado muy bien sin ti estos dos meses. Segundo; Si, tu familia me adora y no precisamente porque pensaran que algún día me casare contigo; "No me casare con su hijo solamente porque tengo tres hijos suyos" es lo que siempre le digo a Mikoto cuando saca el tema a colación. – Sasuke frunció el ceño – Y tercero, nuestros hijos pueden estar en un ambiente familiar estemos o no casados, puedes verlos las veces que te plazca, son tus hijos y tienes todo el derecho Sasuke.

Sasuke me miraba con los ojos como platos. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

- Entonces, ¿Es un no? – pregunto riendo sarcásticamente.

Sonrei. – Si Sasuke. Es un no – dije suspirando.- Pero como te dije, puedes verlos cuando quieras.

Él me miro y asintió –Vendré todos los días a partir de las 5 Sakura. – Wow, eso no me lo esperaba, pensé que diría algo así como que vendría, pero los fines de semana. – Y el domingo me gustaría llevarlos a mi departamento.

- Eso de llevártelos – dije negando.- Solo hasta que se acostumbren a ti y tú a ellos.

- Me tienes que enseñar muchas cosas sobre ellos – dijo sonriendo.

- Lo sé – le devolví la sonrisa.

Sasuke dijo que se tenía que ir, me dirigí con él hacia la puerta de entrada.

- Y con respecto a lo de casarnos – me miro directo a los ojos.

- Ya te dij…- me interrumpió.

- Se lo que dijiste Sakura. Pero, te prometo que algún día serás Sakura Uchiha – algo en sus ojos me hizo temblar las rodillas y ¡mis bragas! -Y créeme que siempre cumplo lo que prometo- y sonrío de medio lado.

Lo mire en shock y lo siguiente movimiento hizo que mis ojos casi se saliesen de sus cuencas. Me besó, un beso rápido, apenas y fue un toque con sus labios en los míos. Pero un beso a fin de cuentas.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Lo acabo de rechazar, y me dice cosas como esas.

En el fondo de mi corazón desee con toda mi alma que cumpliera su promesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Sasuke conoció a los niños.

Como él dijo, todos los días, sin falta visitaba a los niños a las 5:15 de la tarde llegaba a casa. El día después del beso me sentía bastante incomoda al pensar que tendría que verlo, pensé que intentaría algo más al estar casi siempre solos, pero ¡NO! El señorito parecía haber olvidado que me beso, ¡ÉL ME BESO!

Gruñí y azote la puerta del horno.

- Hey Frente no te desquites con la estufa – Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Ino hablar.- Los electrodomésticos no tienen la culpa de tus instintos asesinos hacia mi cuñado.

¡Claro que tenia instintos asesinos hacia Sasuke! Eso no se le dice a una mujer si no piensas hacer nada al respecto. Era tan malditamente molesto verlo todos los días, bueno no era molesto, porque sinceramente disfrutaba mucho de su nueva faceta como padre. Pero de eso no pasaba, de estar con los niños. Les daba de comer, jugaba con ellos y cambiaba pañales.

Bastante divertido fue verlo la primera vez cambiarle el pañal a Sano, y eso que simplemente había hecho "pipi". Ya después que agarro confianza y aprendió como hacerlo correctamente, se armo de valor y cambio su primer pañal de "popo" a Dai.

Ahora es tan natural verlo hacer eso siempre que puede.

Pero a la madre (Ósea a mi) no le prestaba atención más de la necesaria. Hablábamos lo justo.

"Sakura Ryou tiene hambre" "Sakura, ¿Dónde pusiste los pañales?"

Pero nunca volvió a tocar el tema de "Sakura Uchiha". Tal vez me esta dando mi espacio como dice Itachi.

"_Se esta tomando las cosas con calma, no quiere abrumarte con esto de –conquistarte- quiere adaptarse a sus hijos. Es nuevo para el todo esto, y siempre, siempre quiso hijos Sakura, para él ahora eso es lo que predomina en su cabeza. Pero conozco a Sasuke, y cuando promete algo, lo cumple. Aunque tu no quieras, algún día serás mi cuñada; Sakura Uchiha hasta te queda el apellido" dijo divertido Itachi._

Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara.

Suspire y me gire a ver a Ino.

- Llegaste temprano, no te esperaba hasta dentro de una hora. – me quite el delantal.

- Sakura, son las 4 de la tarde – dijo espantada.

- Se que horas son Ino. Y si, son las 4 y tu dijiste que a las 5 en… - mire directo a Ino – ¿En tu casa o en casa de Mikoto?

Hoy teníamos una reunión "familiar" a petición de Ino e Itachi.

- Casa de Mikoto, es más espaciosa y somos muchos. Así que yo te recomendaría que te apures con eso de alistarte, ahora que mis sobrinos están dormidos como angelitos. Si despiertan la tía Ino los cuida no te preocupes – dijo guiñándome el ojo izquierdo.

- Me bañare entonces – dije sonriendo – Pondré el cronometro para los "muffins". El pastel de fresas esta en el refrigerador, los muffins en el horno, las galletas en los recipientes ya listas – empecé a decir en voz alta revisando mi lista mental.

- ¡Yoomi! – dijo Ino sonriendo - ¿Dónde están mis galletas? – pregunto ansiosa

Siempre que hacia postres, Ino me imploraba que le hiciese galletitas de chocolate, pequeñas de esas que te comes de un bocado.

- Ahí estan – señale los recipientes en el centro de la mesa.- Contrólate por favor, que son las que llevare con Mikoto. – dije a modo de regaño.

- Si Mamá Saku – contesto con tres galletas ya en su boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me aliste en tiempo record. Bueno la verdad no había hecho mucho, simplemente me puse unos jeans con una blusa manga larga con cuello en V color azul obscuro casi negra, y unos botines sin tacón negros. Desenrede mi cabello y me maquille un poco, pero para disimular las ojeras que por vanidad.

Y eso era todo. Nunca tardaba mucho en arreglarme, a diferencia de Ino que tardaba horas, pero valía la pena.

- Ino ya deja esas galletas – regañe a mi amiga mientras ingresaba en la cocina.- Mikoto se enojara si no le dejas ninguna.

Ino se limpio la boca con una servilleta y me miro ceñuda.

- Esta bien gruñona. – Puso los ojos en blanco.- Por cierto ¿A que horas llega Sasuke? – pregunto.

- Dijo que vendría por nosotros a las 5 -dije mirando el reloj de pared- No debe de tardar – me encogi de hombros.

– Entonces me iré Frente –señalo los postres. – Me llevare esto de una vez – Dijo señalando los postres.

– Esta bien. Deja te ayudo con el pastel.

Acomodamos los postres y el pastel con mucho cuidado en el carro de Ino. Me despedí de ella con un "te veo en un rato" sonriéndole.

Pov Sasuke.

Estacione frente a la casa de Sakura y me baje casi corriendo de mi nuevo carro un Chevy Equinox del año. Si quería llevarme a los niños de vez en cuando en mi BMW no se iba a poder.

Toque el timbre y al segundo timbrazo abrió Sakura.

– Hola – dijo ella.

– Hola Sakura – me sentia como un maldito adolescente frente a ella.

– Te vez – dudo. – Raro – y sonrío.

– Raro es pariente de feo – conteste – ¿Ahora me estas diciendo feo? – pregunte alzando una ceja.

Sakura solto una breve risa.

– Si, eres feo y gruñón. Te pareces al lobo feroz – dijo sonriendo aún.

Sonrei de medio lado y me acerque a ella.

– Y si sabes que el lobo feroz se quiere comer a caperucita ¿Verdad? – Sakura asintió y me acerque para susurrarle al oido – Pues este lobo feroz también quiere comerse a capercita… pero a caperucita rosa – la escuche jadear. – Y tu te vez muy comestible mi caperucita. Cuídate del lobo Sakura.

Me separe de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Y como supuse estaba en shock y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

– Aa-h a-ahora ben-ngo – Sakura salio casi corriendo al cuarto de los niños.

Por lo menos aun se que la sigo poniendo nerviosa. Por lo menos le gusto.

Sakura salio cinco minutos después tres pequeñas pañaleras. Una en cada hombro y la tercera en mano.

Fui hasta ella y le quite las tres para cargarlas yo.

– ¿Y esto? – pregunte.

Sakura se sonrojo y aparto la mirada apenada.

– Bueno, nunca eh salido con los niños. – Seguía mirando al piso – Y guarde todo lo que creo que necesitaran. – por fin me miro a la cara. – ¿Es mucho? – pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

Mire atentamente su labio que seguía atrapado por sus dientes. ¡Yo quiero hacer eso! Y muchas cosas más con mis dientes. Gruñí mentalmente. ¡Enfoque Sasuke! Háblale bonito, pero indirectas sexuales también. Para que se de cuenta que la deseas. ¡Y mucho!

– Si tu lo crees necesario, entonces esta bien Sakura. – y le sonreí con ternura. Lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco. – Iré a dejar esto al auto.

Sakura asintió.

Fui hacia mi nuevo auto, abrí la cajuela y coloque las cosas ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– No puedo creer que compraras todo esto por una salida – dijo Sakura por quinta vez en el auto.

Un auto nuevo, sillas para el auto para los niños y un cochecito para los tres se le hacia demasiado a Sakura. Y eso que aun no sabe todo lo que tengo en mi departamento.

– Y lo dice la que trajo como tres maletas para pasar tres horas en casa de mi madre – dije en modo de broma.

Sakura bufo y miro hacia la ventanilla.

Enojona – pensé sonriendo como bobo

Encendí la radio aunque un poco bajo el volumen por los niños.

_**Si me dices que si, piénsalo dos veces;**__**  
**__**puede que te convenga decirme que no.**__**  
**__**Si me dices que no puede que te equivoques;**__**  
**__**yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que si.**_

Mire de reojo a Sakura y para mi sorpresa me miraba apenada. Coloque mi mano en su rodilla y empecé a cantar. De suerte que me sabía esta canción.

_**Si me dices que si dejare de soñar y me volveré un idiota,**__**  
**__**mejor dime que no y dame ese si como un cuenta gotas.**__**  
**__**Dime que no pensando en un sí **__**y déjame lo otro a mi,**__**  
**__**que si se me pone fácil**__**el amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar.**_

Al parecer entendió el mensaje porque su cara se puso como tomate. Le sonreí y seguí manejando hacia la casa de mi madre.

Yo me encargare de que algún día me diera el "Si" que tanto espero. De poco a poco la conquistare. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Sakura Haruno, próximamente Uchiha.

Llegamos a casa de Mikoto y Sakura sonrío emocionada.

– Bajare el cochecito de los niños – le dije a Sakura.

Abrí la cajuela, baje y arme el cochecito. Era azul con tres asientos a lo largo. Agarre las pañaleras de los niños y cerré la cajuela.

– Parezco burro de carga – dije acercandome a Sakura. Ella me sonrio y coloco a Ryou en el primer asiento.

Se miraba tan adorable con su camiseta manga larga negra que decía "I love eat"

Los tres estaban vestidos iguales. Pero la de Dai decía "I love play" y la de Sano "I love sleep". Y es que en verdad así era cada uno de mis hijos. Se las había regalado la semana pasada, bueno eso y muchas cosas más. Los tengo demasiado consentidos.

– Yo me llevare esto – dijo Sakura agarrando las pañaleras.

Rodeamos la casa, ya que todos se encontrarían en el jardín. Al parecer solo faltábamos nosotros en llegar.

Kurenai fue la primera en saludarnos.

– Sakura – dijo abrazándola. – Hola Sasuke – me saludo algo fría. Seguía guardándome algo de rencor por todo lo pasado.

– Hola Kurenai – le devolví el saludo sonriéndole.

Kurenai se acerco a ver a los niños. Le acomodo un poco el gorro a Dai y le dio un beso en la frente e hizo lo mismo con Sano y Ryou.

- Cada dia estan mas lindos mis nietos - hablo Kurenai - Por lo menos algo hiciste bien Sasuke - y aqui vienen los comentarios agrios de Kurenai.

No soy tonto, se que trate mal a Sakura y si estoy tratando de que me perdone tengo que ganarme a las personas a su alrededor, aunque tenga que aguantar los comentarios agrios de Kurenai y las miradas asesinas de Asuma.

- Gracias? - dije alzando una ceja.

- Madrina - hablo Sakura - Ya deja eso, por favor.

- Esta bien. Solo porque tú me lo pides mi vida - y sonrio mientras le pellizcaba un cachete a Sakura.

- Madrina! - se quejo Sakura - Ya estoy grande para eso. - y se cruzo de brazos.

Kurenai soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Me puedo llevar a los niños? - pidio Kurenai.

Aunque yo me los queria llevar, tenía que sumar puntos con Kurenai. Así que simplemente asentí mientras me hacia aun lado para que se llevara el cochecito.

Sakura suspiro.

- Disculpa a Kurenai - hablo ella.- En estos momentos no eres de su agrado.

- A mi lo que me interesa es ser de tu agrado Sakura - dije acercandome a ella. - Lo soy?

Sakura se sonrojo. Pensé que se giraría evadiendome, pero no, Sakura me miro directamente a los ojos y dijo:

- En estos momentos - sonrio.- Lo eres Sasuke - Y se sue.

* * *

PERDONENME LA VIDA X3! NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS :S. ESQUE ENFERMO MI HIJA Y ME ERA IMPOSIBLE SENTARME UN RATO A ESCRIBIR. PERO YA PASADO EL SUSTO Y CON MI BEBE YA SANITA Y DORMIDA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS. ME DIJE ES AHORA O NUNCA. Y AQUI ME TIENEN GIRLS :D.

UUUF, ESTA CORTO PERO ERA PARA QUE VEAN QUE SIGO VIVA XD! JAJAJAJA,

Y SE QUE HAY MUCHOS, MUSHISIMOS ERRORES PIDO DISCULPAS, GRACIAS A LAS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO A PESAR DE LOS ERRORES.

y no creeean que asi de facil perdonaremos a Sasuke, es algo asi como "La paz antes de la tormenta" JAJAJA  
este Sasuke avanza dos pasos pero retrocede tres u,u jajajaja.

Nos vemoooos el lunes Girls :)


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Sakura Povs

- Están deliciosas estas galletas Sakura – me elogio Shizune.- Deberías de venderlas en la cafetería del Hospital – dijo sonriendo.

- Yo estaría mas que contenta si lo haces – Se unió Tsunade.- Así tendría algo decente con lo que acompañar mi café por las mañanas.

Me reí

- Lo pensare Tsunade. – dije sonriendo.

- Si te decides, me avisas – guiño un ojo y sonrío mientras comía otra galleta.

Le sonreí a Madre e hija y me gire en busca de mis hijos. Los encontré cerca de la mesas, con los hermanos Uchiha.

Itachi cargaba a Dai haciéndole caras chistosas para que riera un poco. Hinata arrullaba a Sanosuke y cantaba una canción de cuna. Y Sasuke le sacaba el aire a Ryousuke que acababa de terminar su segunda mamila.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Últimamente sonreía mucho. Simplemente estoy feliz.

Sasuke alzo la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sonrío. Bueno alguien mas también estaba de buen humor.

Me acerque a ellos y saque mi cámara digital para tomarles una foto. Sasuke fue el único que se dio cuenta.

- Voy a querer una copia de esa foto – dijo él.

Hinata me miro y arrugo la frente. – ¿Tomaste una foto y no me avisaste? – pregunto.

- Es que se miraban tan tiernos que no lo pude resistir.

Hinata sonrío y negó con la cabeza divertida.

- Te perdono, pero tendrás que ir conmigo de compras para buscar un vestido, porque nos iremos a festejar tu cumpleaños. – dijo emocionada.

- No puedo irme de "fiesta" – hice las comillas con mis dedos.

- Si lo dices por los niños, no te preocupes que aquí esta su Papi para que los cuide.- miro a Sasuke.- ¿Verdad hermanito?

Mire a Sasuke y al parecer ya no estaba para nada de buen humor. Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba mal, muy mal a Hinata.

- Si claro – contesto entre dientes.- Yo los cuidare Sakura.

- ¡VEZ! – Hablo Hinata.- Ya no tienes pretextos Sakura, el próximo sábado nos iremos a festejar. ¡SOLO MUJERES!

Sasuke se tenso y dejo a Ryou en el cochecito.

- Cuidare a los niños con una condición – dijo Sasuke.

Yo alce una ceja.

- ¿Pondrás condiciones para cuidar a tus hijos? – pregunte extrañada.

- Hmp.- "hablo" Sasuke.- No es condición, simplemente es una petición – dijo mirándome.- Quisiera que fueras a cenar conmigo el Jueves.- dijo sonrojado.- Tengo entendido que el jueves es cuando cumples años – dijo el apenado aun.- ¿Verdad?

Asentí sonrojada

Itachi y Hinata me miraron emocionados y asentían con la cabeza repetidas veces.

En estos momentos debo de estar roja como tomate.

Sasuke me miraba directo a los ojos. Me moría por decirle que si y dar saltitos de la emoción, pero afortunadamente me controle.

- Esta bien – dije calmada.- Pero tú buscaras niñera para los niños.

- Eso esta arreglado – Sasuke sonrío.- Ya le dije a mi madre que los cuidara.

- ¿Tan seguro estabas de que aceptaría ir a cenar contigo? – pregunte levantando una ceja.

- No – respondió sonriendo de medio lado.- Pero uno puede soñar. – y me guiño el ojo.

Negué con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en mis labios.

Normal Pov's

- Te miro con Sano en brazos y se me antoja tener uno propio ¿A ti no Hinata?- Hablo Naruto mientras la abrazaba por detrás de tal forma que su barbilla descansaba en el hombro de la muchacha. – Algún día tendremos nuestro propio equipo de futbol "Uzumaki-Uchiha" o "¿Fam. Uzuchiha?". Bueno eso lo veremos ya que mandemos a hacer los uniformes de los pequeños que tendremos – el rubio le planto un beso en la mejilla a una Hinata demasiado sonrojada

Los hombres Uchiha se tensaron al escuchar a su cuñado.

- ¡Awww! – Suspiro Sakura – Que tierno eres Naruto. – La pelirosa les tomo una fotografía.

- ¿Tierno? ¡¿TIERNO?! – Dijo exaltado Sasuke.- ¡El dobe esta diciendo que le quiere hacer no se que perversidades a mi hermana y a ti se te hace tierno!

Sakura bufo.

- Y dices que eres "todo" un romántico – dijo destilando sarcasmo en sus palabras.- Naruto solo dijo que algún día quería llegar a formar una familia con Hinata. – dijo la pelirosa mirando a Naruto, el cual se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice apenado.

- S-si – dijo el muchacho nervioso.

- Pues esas no son maneras – hablo Itachi.- Hinata no sale de esta casa si no es vestida de blanco – Itachi frunció el ceño y le paso a Dai a su Papá.- Y para que no se te ande "antojando" – hizo las comillas con los dedos.- Mejor yo termino de dormir a Sano, no vaya a ser que se pierdan en una de las habitaciones. – camino hacia ellos y cargo a un Sanosuke ya dormido.

- El león piensa que todos son de su condición- Hinata se cruzo de brazos.- Ino me ha contado algunas cosas de su "ninfomanes"

Itachi se sonrojo.

- Eso es diferente. – recostó a Sano en el cochecito. Acaricio la cabeza de Ryou que se encontraba chapándose el dedo gordo de su mano derecha.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres hombre y todos lo que ustedes hacen esta bien? – pregunto levantando sus cejas.

Sakura y Naruto solo miraban la escena incómodos. Sasuke jugaba con Dai pero eso no le impedía estar al tanto de la conversación.

- ¡Porque nos vamos a casar! – susurro Itachi.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron cinco voces diferentes.

Ino acababa de llegar para avisarles que pronto se serviría la comida. Lamentablemente para Itachi la rubia había escuchado parte de la conversación.

- ¡¿Ino?! – Dijo asustada Sakura.

Itachi se giro lentamente hacia su novia con cara de espanto.

- H-ho-la a-mor – dijo nervioso.

Ino miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Así que te vas a casar? – Dijo ella.- Pues muchas "Felicidades" – hablo con rencor la rubia. – Yo solo venia a decirle que tomaran asiento la comida esta por ser servida.

Y diciendo eso se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Todos se quedaron en shock y mirando a Itachi. La primera en reaccionar fue Sakura.

- ¿¡NO SE LO HABIAS PROPUESTO!? – Grito la pelirosa mientras le pagaba en la cabeza con la palma de su mano.- No se que tienen los hombres Uchiha con las propuestas de matrimonio, pero al parecer no se les da muy bien. – dijo mirando a Sasuke, el pelinegro solo desvío la mirada. Aunque todos ahí supieron que la indirecta iba dirigida a el.

- Lo iba a hacer hoy, precisamente después de comer. Iba – negó.- Voy a pedir su mano formalmente a sus padres. Por eso el motivo de la "reunión".

Sakura y Hinata suspiraron enternecidas.

- Yo te recomendaría que fuese antes de comer hermanito, porque todos aquí conocemos a Ino y no creo que te de oportunidad de hablar con ella luego – aconsejo Hinata. Todos asintieron dándole la razón.

Sasuke coloco a Dai en el primer puesto del cochecito. Sus hermanos ya estaban dormidos. Pero Dai era demasiado hiperactivo para un bebe de solo 3 meces.

- Yo los llevo – dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a empujar el cochecito.

- Hmp – "dijo Sasuke.- Oye, respecto a lo que dijiste de que no se nos daba pedir matrimonio – se sonrojo un poco.- Te aseguro que la próxima vez hasta me dirás que SI de lo malditamente hermoso que será todo. – Sakura se sonrojo y voltio su rostro hacia otro lado.

Sasuke sonrío y le planto un beso rápido en la mejilla. Sakura giro su rostro hacia él cuando sintió sus labios. Pero Sasuke ya se encontraba sentado junto a su hermano con la respiración algo agitada dado a que corrió un poco para poder huir de los reclamos que seguramente Sakura le diría.

Sakura lo miro desde donde estaba y frunció el ceño. Sasuke solo sonrío de lado.

La pelirosa llego donde ellos y se puso el cochecito aun lado de Sasuke y ella se sentó al otro lado de este. De tal manera que los niños quedaran en medio de sus padres por si se llegaba a ofrecer algo.

Habia tres mesas redondas, de esas que caben de 8 personas.

En una se encontraban. Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto a un lado de su novia, Ten-Ten (La nueva asistente de Ino) y Matsuri.

Se suponía que Ino se sentaría con ellos. Pero la rubia se sentó junto a sus padres en la mesa de a lado. Junto con Mikoto, Shizune, Tsunade, Kurenai y Asuma.

En la otra mesa se encontraban solo unos pocos amigos de Itachi. Una pareja compuesta por una rubia de 4 coletas y el muchacho con una coleta alta con mirada desinteresada, hasta parecía haberse quedado dormido. Un muchacho gordito muy sonriente, de cabello castaño algo largo. Un muchacho pelirojo con un tatuaje en su frente, se encontraba con los codos sobre la mesa y los dedos cruzados debajo de su barbilla y por ultimo un joven de cabello atado en una coleta baja como la de Itachi, solo que de color castaño, ojos aperlados e igual de serio que el pelirojo a su lado.

- Mira – dijo Sakura a Hinata que se encontraba aun lado de ella. – Tiene el mismo color de ojos que tu – señalo disimuladamente al muchacho.

Hinata giro su cabeza hacia él.

- Es verdad – dijo sonriendo.- Le preguntare si son naturales. Porque los míos no lo son – negó con la cabeza.- Son pupilentes – y me guiño un ojo.

Sakura la miro extrañada. - ¿Por qué? – pregunto

- Cuando estaba pequeña y salía con mis hermanos tenia un corte de cabello de hongo y los ojos negros al igual que ellos y todos pensaban que éramos trillizos ¡HOMBRES! – Se estremeció.- me preguntaban mi nombre y al contestar "me llamo Hinata", me miraban raro y decían "oh, lo siento, pensé que eran hombres los tres". Así que deje crecer mi cabello y le rogué a mi madre cuando tenia 15 que me comprara unos pupilentes. – Sonrío.- Y estos fueron los ganadores.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

- Que bueno que lo aclaraste. Me daba pena preguntar porque tu tenias los ojos aperlados si tu madre y tus hermanos los tienen negros. Pensé que eras media hermana o algo – dijo apenada.

- No eres la primera créeme – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

En ese momento Itachi se paro de su asiento y carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos.

Ino lo miro y solo bufo girando la cara hacia otro lado.

- Quisiera decir unas palabras, ya que todos nos encontramos aquí reunidos.- Cerro los ojos e inhalo para tranquilizarse.- Hace un momento me encontraba platicando con mis hermano y mis cuñados.- Sakura lo miro sonrojada pero con el ceño fruncido. Itachi solo sonrío.- El punto es que cierta persona escucho la conversación, pero al parecer solo el final, y quiero aclarar eso. – Itachi camino hacia Ino y se sitúo detrás de su silla.

Ino se sonrojo.

- Esa persona esta tan equivocada al pensar que yo podría siquiera mirar a otra mujer que no fuese ella. – La rubia giro un poco para ver a Itachi.- Creo que ya sabes lo que te quiero decir, me arruinaste la sorpresa Yamanaka – dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras le tendía una mano para que se pusiera de pie. De los ojos de la rubia bajaban pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. – Ino Yamanaka, me harías el honor de emprender esta nueva etapa de tu vida junto a mí, de pasar el resto de tu vida con este hombre que lo único que ha hecho es amarte desde el día en que te vi. De ser tu mejor amigo, confidente, amante, esposo y tener nuestro propio equipo de futbol conformado por nuestros hijos, para poder hacerle la competencia a Naruto y Sasuke. Y mira que Sasuke ya solo le faltan 8 jugadores más – todos rieron un poco ante eso. Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke sonrío orgulloso por sus pequeños. Itachi metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada. Ino se llevo las manos a la boca llorando aun.

- Ino, me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptas ser mi esposa – Itachi abrió la cajita e Ino jadeo sorprendida.- ¿Haras feliz a este hombre que promete amarte intensamente por el resto de sus días?

Todos miraron a la pareja esperando la respuesta.

Ino asintió y se colgó del cuello de su ahora prometido. Todos los presentes aplaudieron e Itachi separo un poco a su Prometida.

- Te amo Ino Uchiha. – dijo mientras colocaba el anillo en su mano izquierda.

Ino volvió a abrazarlo e Itachi solo rodeo su cintura mientras le daba un beso casto en los labios.

- Eso fue tan tierno – dijo Sakura limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas de sus mejillas.

- Verdad que si – corroboro Hinara imitando la accion de Sakura.

- Maldito Itachi – dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

- Dejo las expectativas algo altas – dijo Sasuke suspirando.

- Pues haber si ahora si te esfuerzas – hablo la pelirosa sacándole la lengua.

* * *

Quiero un Itachi para mi sólita u.u!

Llegue Girls :D!, tengo una mala noticia :/!, por el momento pare las adaptaciones porque mi pc sufrió una formateada y pff adiós todos los libros que tenia guardados :S!, y pues tardare un poco pero si subiré más adaptaciones :D!,

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP SUFREEEEEEEEEE SASUKE-CELOSO-SEXY-UCHIHA! *-*, JAJAJ, un poco con Gaara, que creo que quedo claro quienes eran los de la mesa de a lado xD!, pero el no sera el mero, mero que "confundira" a Sakura, obviiiiio sera mi QUERIDO NEJI!, QUE KISHIMOTO NOS QUITO DEL MANGA AARG! no lo puedo superar pero en fin :D, el aun vive en mi cabeza *-* y en la de muchas creo yo xD! JAJAJA!

Espero que les guste :D, Saludoss a tod s! :*


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo y si no fuera porque no había mas nadie en la habitación juraría que no soy yo.

Jadeé.

Ino sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo. No es de extrañar, ella siempre luce como recién salida de una revista de modas. Hinata me había regalado un vestido hermoso. Era en color crema y demasiado formal. Tenia la vaga sensación que ella y su hermano Sasuke estaban de acuerdo. Viendo el vestido era muy fácil deducir que Sasuke me llevaría a uno de esos lugares carísimos donde tienes que ir vestido como si fueras a caminar por la alfombra roja.

Pero en fin. No me quejo el vestido es hermoso. Como dije, es color crema, con escote en forma de corazón, que gracias a la lactancia por fin puedo lucir este tipo de vestidos.

Reí.

Contaba con unos detalles plateados debajo del busto, detalles en forma de cinto. Espirales entre cruzadas unas con otras, con piedras jades en ciertas espirales.

Quiero pensar que las piedras son de bisutería.

El cinto hacía que mi cintura se acentuara más de lo que debería, pero la verdad se miraba muy bien. El vestido caía hasta el piso por lo cual no se miraban las zapatillas que Ino me regalo.

Insisto hubo complot.

Las zapatillas eran sencillas pero demasiadas altas para mi gusto, eran color hueso.

Mi cabello rosa caía suelto pero solo al lado izquierdo. Tenía pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas. Mi maquillaje era sencillo. Variaciones en color arena en los parpados y un rosa pálido para mis labios.

Le sonreí a mi reflejo, agarre el pequeño bolso de mano que venia con las zapatillas.

"Eres tan capaz de llevarte esa cosa que tu llamas bolsa" – me había dicho Ino cuando abrí su regalo mas temprano.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la sala donde estaban mis amigas. Ellas se encargarían de cuidar a los trillizos por hoy. Hubo un cambio de planes y Mikoto no podría hacerlo, Hinata e Ino se ofrecieron.

Como dije, ¡COMPLOT!

Escuche un pequeño jadeo colectivo y me detuve.

- Demonios Sakura.- dijo Ino con Ryou en los brazos-. Te juro que si no estuviera tan enamorad de mi Ita, en este momento me convierto en lesbiana.

Me reí del comentario de Ino y Hinata puso cara de asco.

- Haré como que no escuche nada.- dijo la pelinegra arrullando a Sano-. Pero la verdad que si te vez muy bien Sakura. Sasuke no podrá apartar los ojos de ti.

Me sonroje.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Lo admito estaba algo nerviosa. Bueno, ¡MUY NERVIOSA!

Ino abrió la puerta y para mi decepción era Naruto junto con Itachi.

- ¡WOW! – dijo Naruto e Itachi a modo de coro.

- Tiene suerte mi hermanito.- dijo Itachi bromista.

Le sonreí a los dos sonrojada aún. La verdad no estoy muy acostumbrada a los cumplidos.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

- Ese debe ser Sasuke.- camine hacia la puerta con intención de abrir.

¿Desesperada? Tal vez.

- ¡NO! – Dijo Hinata-. Tú.- me señalo con su dedo índice-. Al cuarto.- hizo una seña con su dedo pulgar.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Quiero ver en primer plano la cara de loco enamorado que ara mi hermano y si abres la puerta no dejaras ver nada.- hizo un puchero.

Me reí quedito de Hinata y asentí.

Entre a la seguridad de mi cuarto una vez más y respire un par de veces para calmar mis nervios.

¿Qué podrá pasar hoy? ¿Sasuke me pedirá matrimonio? Y si lo hace ¿Qué diré? Empecé a respirar más agitadamente.

Aleja esos pensamientos – me dije a mi misma. Lo que tenga que pasar pasara. No hay duda de que quiero a Sasuke. ¿Amor? No lo se, pero si lo quiero. ¿Él sentirá lo mismo por mi? No puedo evitar sentir que Sasuke esta "agradecido" por así decirlo, por haberle dado los hijos que el tanto quería. ¿Y si esta confundiendo ese "agradecimiento" con cariño, amor o lo que sea que el crea sentir por mi?

Oh no, no, no, no.

¡NO VAYAS POR ESE CAMINO SAKURA!

Alise las arrugas inexistentes de mi vestido y respire hondo.

- Sakura.- tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto-. Ya puedes salir.

Abrí la puerta y Hinata me sonreía feliz. Hice el camino otra vez hacia la sala y ahí estaba Sasuke dándome la espalda. Oh esa espalda ancha y musculosa. Me sonroje recordando los arañazos que le deje alguna vez.

- Sasuke.- dijo Hinata a mi lado.

Sasuke se giro y me quede sin habla. Estaba simplemente hermoso con ese traje negro y corbata en color crema.

Sonreí.

¡COMPLOT! Grito mi cabeza de nuevo.

Parecía de esos modelos que salían en los comerciales promocionando algún nuevo perfume. Simplemente perfecto.

Sasuke me recorría de pies a cabeza. Me miro a los ojos y sonrío.

- Eres hermosa Sakura Haruno.- extendió su mano en una clara invitación para que la tomase y así lo hice. Deposito un suave beso en el dorso de mi mano y me sonroje-. ¿Lista?- pregunto seguía con mi mano entre las suyas.

Asentí y con todo el dolor de mi alma solté su mano, bese la frente de cada uno de mis hijos y me despedí de mis amigos. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

Nos encaminamos hacia su auto y Sasuke coloco una mano mi cintura, su dedo pulgar acaricio la piel desnuda de mi espalda y me estremecí. Al parecer Sasuke lo noto porque sonrío de lado.

Condujo en silencio hacia el restaurante. Fue un silencio cómodo solo la suave música se escuchaba en el auto.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

- Nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante.- comente mirando como boba a mi alrededor.

Sasuke tomo mi mano entre las suyas y me gire a verlo.

- Tengo un regalo para ti y no puedes negarte a recibirlo.

Saco una pequeña cajita de entre su chaqueta y mi corazón casi se sale de su lugar.

¿Será lo que yo creo que es?

Mire la cajita de terciopelo color negro y luego a Sasuke. El sonrió y me invito a abrirlo. Así lo hice. Grande fue mi decepción al ver que solo había unos aretes blancos en forma de gota. Hermosos pero no era lo que pensaba.

Si fuera el anillo que pensaba ¿Diría que si?

- No se te ve muy feliz ¿No te gustaron? – pregunto Sasuke.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No es eso.- le dije sonriendo-. Pensé que sería otra cosa.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio.

- Ya veo. ¿Pensaste que te pediría matrimonio?

Me sonroje hasta las orejas y voltee hacia otro lado. Así seria menos vergonzoso.

Escuche a Sasuke suspirar.

- Sakura, quiero hacer las cosas bien.- dijo él-. Conocernos, ser amigos y luego haber que pasa. Como tú dijiste, tener tres hijos no es razón suficiente para casarnos.- seguía mirando a la nada.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¡TONTA SAKURA! Me gritaba a mi misma. En cualquier momento me echaría a llorar y a correr. En efecto yo había dicho eso, pero nunca pensé que si rindiera tan fácilmente. Estaba tan seguro de si mismo cuando dijo que sería "Sakura Uchiha" que le creí. Pero ya veo que solo fue por la euforia del momento. Como sospeche el estaba "agradecido" por los niños y nada más.

Me giré a verlo y le di mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

- Entiendo Sasuke. Lo pensaste mejor y te diste cuenta que era una locura lo de casarnos.- Sasuke negó-. No quieras endulzar la negativa, no te preocupes.- extendí mi mano por encima de la mesa-. ¿Amigos? – le dije.

Sasuke miro mi mano y luego a mi cara.

- Amigos.- y tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

Le sonreí y me pare.

- Si me disculpas, iré un momento al tocador.- tenía que salir de su vista-. Ordena por mí por favor Sasuke.

Sasuke me miró con pena creo yo.

Me mire en el espejo y mi reflejo parecía burlarse de mí. El mismo reflejo que hasta hace media hora me sonreía feliz. Ahora simplemente estaba ahí con esa sonrisa sarcástica y riéndose de mí. Me reí unos minutos más luego las carcajadas dieron paso a los sollozos. Cubrí mi cara con mis manos e inhale hondo.

Arregle mi maquillaje, acomode mi cabello y aplique un color rojo carmesí en mis labios. Adiós rosa pálido.

Camine hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Sasuke y me pare en seco al ver que una hermosa mujer con el cabello caoba estaba en mi sitio. En la silla que hasta hace unos momentos yo ocupada. Personas como ella son las que encajaban en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha. Yo simplemente era una mujer que jugaba a cenicienta por una noche. Pero yo no perdería mi zapatilla y mucho menos encontraría a mi príncipe azul esta noche.

Me quede un momento más ahí parada, esperando que la mujer se fuera de ahí pero al parecer esa no era su idea. Me encogí de hombros y camine hacia la mesa.

Me encontraba a unos pasos y sentí que tocaban mi hombro.

- ¿Sakura? – preguntaron.

Me giré y me encontré con un chico pelirrojo con un tatuaje en su frente, con unos increíbles ojos aguamarina.

- ¿Gaara? – pregunte devuelta.

Él asintió.

- Hola.- le dije saludándolo-. Gusto en verte Gaara.

- Lo mismo digo.- se miraba algo nervioso-. No pensé encontrarte aquí.

Me sonrojé.

- Vine con Sasuke.- le dije-. Es mi cumpleaños y el insistió.

- Oh vaya.- me dio un abrazo rápido que no me esperaba-. Felicidades Sakura, te ves muy bien.

Me sonrojé y le di las gracias.

Gaara parecía nervioso. Itachi nos había presentado cuando me acerque a felicitarlos a él e Ino. Gaara estaba ahí haciendo lo mismo que yo pensaba hacer e Itachi nos presentó. Gaara era hermano de Temari, la rubia de coletas. Se conocieron cuando estaban en la universidad. Hace 6 meses Ino organizo la boda de Temari y Shikamaru, y de ahí retomaron la amistad.

- Sakura.- dijo Gaara-. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Gaara se sonrojo un poco.

Asentí algo dudosa.

Gaara saco una tarjeta y me la dio.

- ¿Se la podrías entregar a Matsuri? – mire la tarjeta y traía su nombre y teléfono.

Gaara es abogado. ¿Tendrá problemas legales Matsuri?

Mire a Gaara con el ceño fruncido y el aún estaba sonrojado y evitaba mi mirada. Tonta Sakura. Que problemas legales ni que nada, ya decía yo que era muy raro que estuvieran tan cerquitas el domingo pasado.

- Si, no te preocupes Gaara.- le sonreí -. Le diré que te llame ¿Ok?

- Gracias Sakura y Felicidades otra vez.- me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Llegué a Sasuke y la mujer seguía ahí. Hice aparecer mi mejor sonrisa fingida.

- Lo siento si tardé.- hable hacia Sasuke-. Es que me encontré con un amigo.

Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y asintió.

- Me doy cuenta.- Sasuke estaba enojado.

¿Será porque tarde demasiado? Le reste importancia y me gire a la mujer que ocupaba mi lugar.

- Como veo que Sasuke no nos presentará.- mire de reojo a Sasuke que seguía mirando por detrás de mí-. Mucho gusto soy Sakura Haruno.- puse mi mano frente a ella para que la estrechara y así lo hizo.

- Mei Terumi, el gusto es mío Sakura.- se paro frente a mí y todo él entusiasmo que tenía al salir de casa se vino abajo.

Mei era hermosa y tenía voz de ángel. Tan delicada. Tenía el cabello larguísimo por debajo de su trasero, dos mechones se entrecruzaban en su cuello, lejos de parecer raro se miraba bien, otro mechón cubría parte de su ojo derecho. Traía un vestido azul casi negro. Le llegaba hasta el piso pero tenía una abertura hasta medio muslo en su pierna derecha.

Como pensé. Alguien digna de Sasuke.

Le sonreí

- Bueno, yo me retiro.- beso cada una de mis mejillas e hizo lo mismo con Sasuke-. No te pierdas tanto.- le dijo a él-. Fue un gusto Sakura- y se fue.

Me senté frente a Sasuke y le sonreí.

- ¿Era Gaara? – pregunto sin mirarme. Asentí-. Mire que te dio algo ¿Qué era?-. Sasuke quería parecer desinteresado pero no le estaba resultando.

- Me dio su tarjeta.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Platicamos de cosas sin importancia. Sasuke seguía un poco tenso desde que regrese. Quería preguntarle quien era la mujer de hace un momento pero me contuve. Somos amigos no tengo porque andarlo hostigando respecto a sus amistades. Aunque me hierva la sangre al imaginarme a Sasuke con Mei.

Cenamos langosta; estaba deliciosa. Solo por hoy me permití ser alguien que no soy.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – pregunto Sasuke parado aun lado de mi extendiendo su mano invitándome a tomarla.

Me pare y tome su mano. Nos dirigimos a la pista que se encontraba un poco más al fondo. Sasuke me rodeo con sus fuertes manos mi cintura. Coloque mis manos en sus hombros y nos balanceamos al ritmo suave de la música.

Nothing prepared me for,

What the privilege of being yours, would do

If i had only felt the warmth whitin your touch,

If i had only seen how you smile when you blush.

Sasuke se movía de izquierda a derecha como un experto bailarín. Si no fuera porque el me tenia bien sujeta ya hubiese tropezado un par de veces. Sasuke me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa tratando de no ruborizarme.

- Felicidades Sakura.- y me besó en la frente.

Thougth we're tethered,

To the story we must tell,

When i saw you,

Well, i knew we'd tell it well.

La canción termino y Sasuke no me soltó.

- ¡Sasuke! – escuche a mis espaldas. Me separe de Sasuke y me gire.

Mei estaba sonriendo hacia nosotros.

- ¿Te importa si te lo robo para una pieza Sakura?

Mire a Mei y luego a Sasuke que solo se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy con Sakura esta noche Mei – dijo Sasuke sujetándome otra vez de la cintura.

Sonreí con triunfo hacia Mei.

- Si a Sakura le parece bien, pues entonce si- agrego Sasuke.

La sonrisa se desapareció de mis labios y traté de sonreír.

- N-no – tragué el nudo de mi garganta-. Por mi esta bien.

No le podía decir !SI ME IMPORTA Y MUCHO PORQUE TE QUIERO!. Son amigos ahora Sakura, me decía mi mente. Antes ni siquiera ese titulo nos podíamos dar.

Me separé de Sasuke y él solo se me quedo viendo con asombro. Mei paso por un lado y agarro a Sasuke del brazo alejándolo de mí.

Y ahí estaba yo, en medio de todas esas personas. Personas bailando y riendo. Personas ajenas al dolor que estaba sintiendo en el pecho. Inhale hondo y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Choque contra algo duro y me giré.

- Perd-don.- hable con voz ronca.

Alce la vista y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos perlas con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Hola Neji.- Salude al castaño.

Neji me miro de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Te conozco?- pregunto.

Era de esperar. Para personas como Neji no soy alguien tan memorable.

Sonreí con pena.

- Soy Sakura Haruno, Itachi nos presentó hace unos días.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos y me recorrió otra vez con la mirada.

- Si no fuera por el color de tu cabello tan peculiar, diría que me estas mintiendo.- sonrío. Su sonrisa era hermosa, tan genuina.

Me ruborice.

- Te ves muy bien Sakura.- mi color rojo llego hasta mis orejas y Neji soltó una pequeña risa-. ¿Bailas? – preguntó.

Mire hacia la pista donde se encontraba Sasuke bailando muy animadamente con Mei.

- Claro.- tome su mano y me adentré hacia el mismo lugar solo que con diferente compañía y la verdad me gustó tener a Neji a mi lado.

* * *

.

.

.

Awwww, el hermoso de Neji al rescate *-*, pues bueno veremos a Sasuke un poco celoso. !TE LO MERECES IMBÉCIL ._.!

Con respecto a "Respirar", ya tenía todos los caps "adaptados" y los subía uno cada día, pero cuando subí el cap 11 (creo) una persona dejo un review diciendo que blablablablablabla reporte el fic. Y yo NOOO! ya me ha pasado otras dos veces con el mismo fic solo que el de Edward x Bella, por eso mismo deje esa adaptación por la paz. Porque la borraban y la volvía a subir y la misma persona me volvía a reportar :/. El caso es que me dije, Ok ya te reportaron ni modo. Decidí subir todos los caps en ese mismo instante. "Los/las que alcancen a leerlo todo pues bueno". Pero al parecer fue falsa alarma porque el fic sigue donde mismo, no lo borraron ni nada; Pero aún no canto victoria x3!.

En fin :). Yo se que a algunas personas no les gusta las adaptaciones porque son "plagio" yo lo veo como una forma de compartir con ustedes los libros que a mi parecer valen la pena.

Por eso mismo, no se si siga haciendo adaptaciones, no quiero tener este tipo de problemas más adelante.

Que esten muy bien (:


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Mei se auto-invito a nuestra mesa. Yo solo quería irme lo más rápido posible de ahí.

- Y luego…- Blablabla era lo único que escucha de la persona a mi lado. Por dios que nunca se queda callada.

Apoye mi barbilla en mi mano derecha y me mire a las personas a mí alrededor. Una pareja de ancianos platicaban y reían muy alegres. ¿Es malo sentir envidia de la felicidad ajena? Los miraba reír y sentía un pequeño dolor en mi estomago. Algún día me gustaría estar así como ellos, feliz con el amor de mi vida. Pocas personas llegan a esa etapa de sus vidas y parecen unos adolescentes en pleno enamoramiento.

Sonreí.

Sentí una mirada a clavada en mi nuca y me gire disimuladamente. Al parecer no fue tan disimulado. Neji me sonrío agitando un poco su mano a modo de saludo.

Baile con Neji un par de canciones. Al término de la primera canción Sasuke se acerco con Mei.

- Hyuga.- dijo Sasuke

- Uchiha.- Respondió Neji sujetándome de la cintura.

Mei se encontraba literalmente colgada del brazo de Sasuke y a él parecía no importarle. Sasuke miro fijamente la mano de Neji con la que me tenía rodeada y frunció el ceño.

- Creo que seria bueno que nos sentáramos.- dijo Sasuke estirando su mano hacia mi.

Iba a decirle que estaba bien y agarrar su mano, pero Mei se me adelantó.

- Si, eso sería lo mejor Sasuke. Vamos a sentarnos, tengo tanto que contarte. – lo jalo un poco y Sasuke no se movió, seguía esperando mi respuesta.

Negué con la cabeza y él bajo su mano.

- Cr-re-o que bailare con Neji, ¿Esta bien? – le pregunte al oji-blanco.

Neji me miro de reojo y pareció entender porque asintió.

- Sakura.- hablo Sasuke, pero yo ya tenía entrelazados mis dedos con los de Neji jalándolo lo más lejos posible.

Mientras bailábamos, podía sentir la mirada enojada de Sasuke clavada en mi espalda. Pensé que sería difícil ignorarlo, pero la verdad que no lo fue. A Neji no le importo que lo haya usado como vía de escape. Pero para "perdonarme" por usarlo, me pidió mi número y yo acepte sonriendo.

Mi celular vibro dentro de mi cartera. Era un mensaje de Neji. Leí el mensaje por debajo de la mesa y sonreí.

**Hola : ) ¿Sabías que tienes un lunar en forma de corazón en tu espalda? **

Solté una pequeña risa y eso llamo la atención de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó curioso.

- Un amigo.- le dije sin darle demasiadas explicaciones.

- Es de mala educación estar con el teléfono en la mesa Sakura.- fruncí el ceño.

¿Hablaremos de modales? ¿Enserio?

- No eres el más apto para decir eso Sasuke.- lo ignoré y me dispuse a contestarle a Neji.

**Si. Ino me lo recuerda a cada rato ¿Debería enojarme o sentirme alagada de que estés tan pendiente de mi espalda Sr. Hyuga?**

Pulse enviar y mire la hora. 10:48 p.m

Será mejor ya irme, porque aunque son 4 contra 3. No creó que Itachi y Naruto cuenten como ni siquiera 1 en lo que a cuidar niños se refiere.

Esperé a que la cacatúa a mi lado dejara de hablar, pero no lo hacía. Tuve que interrumpirla.

- Lo siento Mei.- dije con mi mejor tono empalagoso-. Pero creo que ya es tiempo de irnos Sasuke.

Mei resoplo.

- Pero aún es temprano, acuérdate que antes a veces que ni dormíamos cuando salíamos a divertirnos Sasuke.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no rodar los ojos, pero no pude. Esa vieja me pone los nervios de punta. Cada comentario es un rocazo hacia mí. Quiere intimidarme.

Me crucé de brazos y mire solo a Sasuke.

- Los niños.- fue todo lo que dije y Sasuke asintió.

- ¿Estás saliendo con una madre soltera Sasuke? – preguntó Mei sorprendida.

Fulmine a Mei con la mirada.

- No Mei. Sasuke y yo no estamos saliendo.- Sasuke me miro sorprendió ¿Que le sorprende? Él dejo claro que seremos "amigos"-. Sasuke es el padre de mis hijos.

Sentí mi mejilla caliente y me ardía. Muy tarde me di cuenta que la "cosa" me había golpeado.

- ¡ERES UNA ZORRA!.- hablo algo fuerte. Algunas personas se giraron para ver que pasaba. Yo seguía en shock-. ¡¿Como le puedes creer Sasuke?!

Me paré y Mei me imito. Sasuke se interpuso entre nosotras.

- Mei, las cosas no son como tú crees. Deja que te explique.

Mei me miraba directo a los ojos y yo igual. Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Hace mucho que no pateo algunos traseros. Sonreí. ¡Oh pobre Mei! No sabes en lo que te has metido.

- ¡No Sasuke! Ese truco es muy barato. ¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES TE ESTA USANDO LA MUY PUTA! ¡ESTA USANDO A SUS BARTARDOS! – eso ultimo lo grito y ahora si todo mundo nos miraba a las dos.

Deje mi cartera sobre la mesa y aparte a Sasuke de en medio.

- Sakura, no vayas a hacer nada estúpido. – me hablo desde tras.

- No te preocupes.- le hablé con voz dulce-. Lo más estúpido ya lo he hecho, al aceptar venir hoy contigo.- en ningún momento me gire para hablar con Sasuke.

- Mei, Mei, Mei.- agite mi dedo índice frente a ella-. Así no habla una dama de sociedad. ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? Y me regañabas a mi por usar el celular en la mesa Sasuke.- solté una risa sarcástica.

Mei estaba roja del enojo.

- Prefiero perder mis modales para poder decirte tus verdades ¡Zorra! – escuche un jadeo y era de la pareja de ancianitos que observe antes.

- Ouch.- lleve una mano a mi corazón fingiendo dolor-. Peores cosas me han dicho. Y todas dichas por una misma persona, ¿Verdad Sasuke?- me gire a verlo y le sonreí falsamente. Captó el comentario porque giro su rostro hacia otro lado avergonzado.

La muy perra de Mei aprovecho mi distracción para jalarme mi cabello. No negaré que me dolió, pero no hice gesto de dolor, cosa que la enfureció más porque jalo aún más fuerte. Con mi cuerpo inclinado hacia abajo y mi cabeza hacia la izquierda; una posición para nada agradable. Le di un puñetazo en el estomago a Mei que la hizo jadear en busca de aire, soltó mi cabello y se tambaleo hacia atrás sujetándose el estomago.

- Desearas no haber hecho eso.- le dije y me tire sobre ella. Estaba asustada como un pequeño cachorrito perdido. Trato de cubrirse la cara y agarre su mano izquierda, di un paso hacia delante para quedar detrás de ella aun con su mano entre las mías y se la coloque detrás de su espalda. Mei soltó un pequeño grito y yo sonreí.

- Que sea la ultima que le llamas "bastardos" a mis hijos.- le susurre al oído-. La próxima vez no habrá advertencia.

La empujé y ella salio corriendo hacia Sasuke. Estaba llorando.

- Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido Sakura. Acabas de dar un espectáculo. – me regaño Sasuke.

¿¡Pero que mierda tiene en la cabeza!? Así, ¡MIERDA!

- ¿Perdón?- le dije frunciendo el ceño-. Ella fue quien me golpeo primero, ella fue la que me insulto y para colmo le dijo "Bastardos" a tus hijos.-

- Ya lo se, pero Mei no sabe como estuvieron las cosas.- intento defenderla.

- ¿Y solo por eso debo dejar que me insulte?- pregunte levantando una ceja con las manos en las caderas-. ¡NUNCA!

- Estamos muy alterados. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa Sakura.- se paro frente a mí-. Vamos.- me entrego mi cartera y sujeto mi codo.

Me zafé y negué.

- No Sasuke.- él me miro sorprendido-. Prefiero irme en taxi que contigo. No quiero verte en estos momentos.- me giré y me fui con toda la dignidad que puedes tener luego de que te gritan "Puta" y "Zorra" frente a todas estas personas estiradas.

Salí hacia la calle y luche contra las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos. Todas mis expectativas se fueron al carajo. Ino decía, "llegaras con un anillo con un hermoso diamante en medio, tal vez hasta boda doble hagamos". Pues no, llegaría sola y despeinada.

- Sakura.- limpie las lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos. Él era el último que quería que me viese llorar- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto dulcemente.

Asentí sin girarme a verlo.

- Ven, te llevo.-paso un brazo por mis hombros y empezamos a caminar-. Espero nunca hacerte enojar, ese golpe en el estomago hasta a mi me dolió-. Se sobo su estomago con su mano libre.

Sonreí, más por su intento de querer aligerar el ambiente que por su comentario. Saque mi celular y tenía un mensaje de Neji.

**Deberías sentirte alagada, se mira muy sexy ese lunar en tu espalda Srita. Haruno ; )**

- ¿Así que mi lunar es sexy Sr. Hyuga? – le dije a mi acompañante en modo de broma.

Neji sonrió y se detuvo. Al parecer habíamos llegado a su coche.

- No es el lunar.- hablo mirándome directo a los ojos.- Es la persona.

No se que fue, si el cumplido hacia mi persona, lo atractivo que es Neji o para olvidar a Sasuke. Pero ya era muy tarde para alejarme. Besé a Neji, un beso casto que hizo que mi cerebro se desconectara por un momento. No es lo mismo que sentía cuando bese a Sasuke, pero el sentimiento se le parecía.

- Lo siento Neji.- hable apenada-. No debí hacer eso.

Neji me miraba fijamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme. ¡TE ACABAN DE TACHAR DE ZORRA SAKURA! Y hay voy yo a comprobárselo.

- No, no debiste.- contestó.

Me sujeto de la cintura y me besó. ¡Él me beso! Mis piernas fallaron un momento, no como fallaban con Sasuke, si no de la impresión. Sus labios eran tan suaves, enrede mis manos en su cabello castaño tan largo como el mío y él jadeo. El beso se torno más feroz, casi animal. Una mano toco mi espalda desnuda y fue mi turno de jadear. Neji bajo la intensidad del beso hasta que paramos de besarnos. Respirábamos agitadamente.

- Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.- hablo Neji, sus labios me hicieron cosquillas en los míos. Aún nos encontrábamos muy cercas.

Asentí.

Me dio un pequeño beso en mis labios y después se retiro.

¿Acabo de besar a Neji Hyuga? ¿Alguien que solo he visto dos veces? ¡OH POR DIOS!

Le sujete la muñeca y hable cabizbaja:

- Lo siento.

Neji levanto mi cabeza sujetándome dulcemente de la barbilla.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? – Pregunto.- ¿No te gusto el beso? O ¿Por Sasuke? - su mandíbula se endureció y yo negué con la cabeza.

- No quiero que tengas una impresión equivocada de mí, solo eso.- al momento que las palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta que eran verdad. Sasuke paso a un segundo plano, no se si por lo recién ocurrido o porque Neji me hacía olvidar a Sasuke.

Tal vez, es alguna señal del destino el que Neji estuviera aquí hoy. Tal vez, eran señales de que Sasuke no era para mí, él mismo lo había dicho seríamos amigos. Tal vez y solo tal vez eso era lo mejor…por el momento.

- Nunca pensaría algo así de ti Sakura.- me ruborice y le sonreí.

Entramos en su coche y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, y por primera vez mis pensamientos no los invadió unos ojos negros si no… blancos.

* * *

.

.

.

SUFREEEEEEEE UCHIHA SUFREEEEE , JHAJHJAA, bien cortto el cap :/. Tal vez mañana suba el sig (:

Neji es un amor *-*! LO AMOO . A partir de este momento veremos a Neji mas de seguido por aquí (:

No le podemos poner en bandeja de plata todo a Sasuke. Sakura le sacara canas verdes al ojinegro para conquistarla otra vez.

Ya puuues :D espero les guste (:


	11. Chapter 11

Lo se, todas odiamos a Sasuke en el cap anterior, pero era necesario. Sakura tenía que tocar fondo respecto a Sasuke y sus actitudes. No todo es color rosa.

Ustedes son MALAS!. Yo soy una llorona de nacimiento, no enserio, lloro por todo. Y cuando subí el cap 10 lloré, de felicidad x3!, 20 REVIEWS! en un capitulo, para algunas serán pocos, porque yo se que otras personas reciben por montones en cada capitulo, pero para mí fue WOW! algo que empezó como una loca idea en mi cabeza y un rato de ocio en mi computadora. Nunca pensé que gustara la verdad, no soy buena planteando las imágenes de mi cabeza en letras, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo y al parecer les gusta.

Ya, ya. Hasta aquí lo dejo porque se me esta metiendo una basurita al ojo 8- )

Oh, antes de que se me olvide, mire que varias me dicen que Sakura se quede con Neji, y si yo también lo pensé en el momento que se besaron y pasaron así como imágenes en mi cabeza de como sería si Sakura se quedara con Neji, pero como siempre ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, yo feliz con lo que elijan (:

* * *

Capítulo 11

¿Era normal querer estrangular a alguien con tus propias manos? Si, eso era normal, sobre todo si ese alguien llega sujetando la cintura de TÚ mujer.

Sasuke se encontraba fuera de su coche observando como Neji y Sakura intercambiaban algunas palabras y unas pequeñas sonrisas por parte de Sakura. Al momento de despedirse el Hyuga le dio un beso a la pelirosa muy cerca de los labios. Gesto que hizo que Sasuke se acercara hacia ellos con toda la intención de quitarle las manos de encima.

- Nos vemos luego Sakura – dijo Neji girándose topándose de frente con Sasuke. Al ser de la misma estatura se miraban fijamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

- Hyuga.- hablo entre dientes Sasuke.

- Uchiha.- y Neji sonrió burlón.

Sasuke espero hasta que Neji subiera a su auto y se fuera. Se giro a ver a Sakura pero ella ya no estaba, se encontraba caminando hacia su casa. Sasuke la siguió y la sujeto del codo haciéndola girar.

- Tenemos que hablar Sakura.- hablo Sasuke calmado.

- Yo creo que no, dejaste muy en claro tus prioridades en el restaurante Sasuke.- se soltó del agarre de Sasuke.

- Hablé con Mei, le explique todo y también le dije que no hablara así de Sano, Ryou y Dai.- dijo en voz baja.

- Pues vaya.- dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Que bueno. Aunque creo que un poco tarde Sasuke, si lo hubieses hecho ahí en ese momento otra cosa sería, pero no el señorito estaba más pendiente del que dirán.- Sakura rodó los ojos-. Aunque creó que fue lo mejor, para darme cuenta del verdadero Sasuke ahora y no después cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sakura?- preguntó preocupado.

Sakura suspiro mirando el piso.

- Lo mejor es que llevemos una relación amigable por los niños, pero no más que eso Sasuke.- Uchiha la miro con los ojos como platos-. Tú y yo no funcionaríamos en una relación amorosa. Hasta tú te diste cuenta de eso antes que yo, por eso fue que nunca me pediste una cita o algo por el estilo, simplemente follamos.- Sakura trago el nudo en su garganta. Usar esa palabra era algo duro, pero exponer sus sentimientos otra vez era aún peor.

- ¿Follamos?- pregunto con incredulidad Sasuke-. ¿Así es como lo vez?

- En ese momento pensé que era el comienzo de algo.- se miraron a los ojos y habían demasiadas emociones en ellos-. Pero viendo las cosas desde este punto eso fue lo que fue.- Sasuke negó-. Sasuke, las cosas nunca funcionarían entre nosotros entiéndelo, tú eres como los príncipes de los cuentos infantiles.- Sakura sonrió nostálgica recordando que su madre siempre le leía ese tipo de cuentos a la hora de dormir.

Tal vez la culpa es de ella, tantos cuentos, tantas historias felices hacen que desees una historia de color rosa. Donde todos son felices por siempre. Pues no, esto es la vida real y para encontrar a tu príncipe azul, tienes que besar algunos sapos antes. – pensó Sakura

- Si Sasuke, eres como un príncipe, pero lamentablemente yo no soy la princesa de tu cuento.- Sasuke intento agarrar la mano de Sakura pero ella la aparto delicadamente. A él se le pinto una mueca de dolor por el claro rechazo-. Seremos amigos, tal como tú dijiste.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo Sakura! – Grito-. Eso solo lo dije para llevar las cosas despacio, Itachi me dijo que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, saltándome demasiados pasos, que era todo demasiado rápido. Por eso fue que te dije toda esas tonterías de ser ami…- Sakura coloco un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

- Es lo mejor Sasuke. - dijo ella.

Sasuke sujeto la cintura de Sakura abrazándola.

- Lo siento.- Dijo el pelinegro y luego la beso, movía sus labios sobres los labios rosas de Sakura incitándola a que lo besara pero ella seguía sin moverse, no cerró sus ojos, no lo abrazo. Sus manos seguían a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sasuke al ver el poco interés de Sakura, la dejo ir y sonrió tristemente-. Ser-ra mejor que me vaya

Sakura asintió.

Sakura pov.

Entre a casa y mis amigos estaban viendo una película desparramados en mi pequeña sala.

- ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? – dijo Ino a modo de regaño.

- Un pequeño altercado.- dije restándole importancia.

- ¿Te peleaste Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

Suspire y me dispuse a contarles lo sucedido omitiendo la parte de Neji y el beso. Itachi y Hinata serán mis amigos pero siguen siendo hermanos de Sasuke, así que no lo creí conveniente contar ese parte.

- Estúpido Sasuke- dijeron tres voces al mismo tiempo.

Ino se me quedo viendo un buen rato y entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que ella se daría cuenta que estaba ocultando información.

- Me cambiaré para terminar de ver la película con ustedes.

Fui a ver a mis hijos y estaban dormidos. Me cambie el hermoso vestido por un pijama de short y blusa de tirantes. Regrese con mis amigos y le puse play al DVD. Unos 40 minutos después la película dio fin, la verdad ni siquiera le puse atención.

Todos se fueron, excepto Ino.

- Ahora si cuéntame todo.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

- Neji y yo nos besamos.- Escuche a Ino jadear de la impresión-. Dos veces.- complete.

Abrí los ojos e Ino me miraba en shock.

- ¿Beso de piquito o beso de esos que te dejan ganas de más?

Me reí.

- Un poco de los dos.

Le explique como estuvo todo con lujo de detalles, hasta lo de los mensajes. Se los iba a enseñar pero hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que no traía mi cartera.

- Se ha de haber quedado en el auto de Neji.- explique.

- ¡Genial! Así tienes un pretexto para volver a verlo.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No te negaré que es guapo, pero - dudé-, no quiero una relación en estos momentos, lo que paso hoy lo dejare como un bonito recuerdo.- sonreí.

- ¡Sakura, al tipo le gustas! – dijo mi amiga emocionada-. Ya es hora de que vayas olvidando a Sasuke.

- No es por Sasuke, es por mí y los niños. Tengo tres personas más por las que ver, no solamente soy yo Ino, tengo que pensar en ellos primero.

- Pero no por eso te quedaras solterona amiga.

- Claro que no, pero no es como que voy a ir buscando en cada esquina un hombre con el cuál olvidar a Sasuke.- recordé lo fácilmente que Neji hace eso-. Simplemente si esta en mi destino estar con Neji o Sasuke, o cualquier persona; algún día llegara, sin tener que forzar la situación.

Ino suspiro.

- Eres tan cursi Sakura.-Ino rodó los ojos. Le tire un cojín y ella se río-. Pero esta bien, tienes razón, lo principal son mi sobrinos, que por cierto ya no tardan en despertar para comer.

Y al parecer tenían un sexto sentido cuando escuchaban la palabra "Comer" porque no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escuchamos un pequeño llanto desde el cuarto.

Me reí y me pare para ir a darles de comer.

- Te ayudo.- se ofreció Ino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Te veo más tarde Frente.- se despidió Ino después de terminar de desayunar. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y la acompañe hacia la puerta.

- Hasta luego Cerda.- Ino agito su mano en la distancia y yo cerré la puerta.

Toc. Toc. Toc

Sonreí.

- ¿Qué se te olvido Ino?- pero no era Ino-. ¿Ne-eji?

- Se te olvido ayer en mi auto.- me enseño mi cartera.

- Gracias-. Le dije tomándola-. ¿Quieres pasar? – pregunté

- No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer. En otra ocasión será.- asentí aturdida por su tono y porte frío.

¿Esta era el hombre que hace unas horas me había besado tan apasionadamente? Se me hacia difícil de creer, viéndolo aquí frente a mi tan frío como un iceberg.

- Si claro.- conteste confundida.

- Adiós Sakura.- y se fue.

No hubo beso en la mejilla esta vez.

Me quede viendo su espalda mientras se retiraba y me sentí decepcionada. Estaba claro que personas como Sasuke y Neji no son para personas como yo. Creo que mi papel en un cuento de hadas sería el de la hermanastra que nunca se queda con nadie.

Suspiré y cerré la puerta. Escuche el motor del auto rugir cuando Neji se marchó.

Fui hacia mi cuarto para recoger un poco y al entrar el espejo dio de lleno contra mí. Y ahí me di cuenta de porque el cambio de Neji. Claro, yo ya había vuelto a la vida real, lo de ayer fue un espejismo creado por mis hadas madrinas, o también conocidas como Ino y Hinata.

Había cambiando mucho en unas horas. Adiós vestido carísimo, ahora solo traía un pijama que compre en oferta. Mi hermoso cabello con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas se fue al carajo, fue reemplazada por un moño flojo encima de mi cabeza y no olvidemos el hermoso calzado por favor. Sarcasmo, ¿Dónde? Mis hermosas pantuflas rosa chillón era la cereza del pastel.

Sonreí triste y me encogí de hombros.

- Lo que tenga que ser será.

Le sonreí a mi reflejo con ánimo y empecé mi día con una sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía relajada. A pesar de los acontecimientos de ayer; tal vez eso contribuyo. Poner las cosas en claro con Sasuke era algo que tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, al parecer más temprano que tarde. No podemos estar juntos… al menos por el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Por favor Sakura! – Rogó Hinata.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¡No te atrevas a decirnos que no Sakura Haruno! – amenazo Ino.

Mire el mini-vestido que estaba sobre la cama. "Esta noche es de chicas" palabras de una muy emocionada Hinata. Hace dos semanas que me están invitando para festejar mi cumpleaños atrasado. La salida que teníamos programada dos días después de mi cumpleaños la cancelé. No porque estuviera deprimida por Sasuke como todo mundo creé. Estaba deprimida si, o algo por el estilo. Pero no por Sasuke, por él ya sufrí mucho.

- Te verás fabulosa con este vestido negro.- intentó Ino.

- Sabes que nunca me han gustado ese tipo de vestido Ino. Yo soy más de jeans.- le dije

Ino resoplo.

- Nos debes este pequeño capricho por habernos cancelado la fiesta que te teníamos antes.- dijo Hinata.

Ella tenía preparada toda una fiesta sorpresa en vez de una "simple salida". En ese momento no sabía que estaba negándome a ir a mi propia fiesta. ¿Pero como quería que supiera de la fiesta sorpresa? Se llaman así por una razón.

Solté un grito de frustración.

- Jugaste bien tu ultima carta Hina.- le dije bromeando.

Ino y Hinata empezaron a chillar emocionadas.

Agarre el mini-vestido negro y me fui al baño a ponérmelo.

Al salir del baño Ino y Hinata me miraron sin ninguna expresión en su cara, luego Ino empezó a maldecir.

- ¿Tan mal me veo? – pregunté.

Hinata negó sonriendo.

- Creo que simplemente esta algo celosa porque ella tardó 2 horas arreglándose y no se ve ni la mitad de hermosa que tú, que solo tardaste 30 minutos.

Solté una enorme carcajada e Ino me miro mal.

- Lo siento, pero es que solo tú puedes hacer berrinche por eso Cerda.

Ino se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Es que te queda jodidamente bien ese vestido Sakura.- camine hacia el espejo-. El negro hace que resalte más tu cabello y tu piel lechosa.

El vestido me quedaba bien. Pero solo eso. Era negro y me llegaba a medio muslo. Tenía una sola manga larga, mi brazo derecho era el único abrigado, mientras que el izquierdo estaba demasiado desnudo.

- Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.- camine con mis tacones hacia la puerta.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia la sala. Sasuke estaba sentado viendo un programa en la televisión.

- ¿Seguro que puedes cuidarlos tu solo? – pregunte.

Sasuke me miro y su mirada hizo que mis mejillas casi se sonrojaran…casi. Se aclaro la garganta y hablo:

- Cl-laro.- se paro frente a mí-. Tu ve y diviértete con la enana e Ino.

Le sonreí agradecida.

Hace tres días Hinata me hizo la oferta de salir el fin de semana, como siempre me negué.

_- Si es por los niños, yo los puedo cuidar –_ esas habían sido las palabras de Sasuke y yo acepté. No porque quisiera salir, las palabras de Sasuke me tomaron por sorpresa. Las aguas estaban calmadas entre nosotros. Al principio fue raro y tensó, pero pasado una semana nos relajamos. Solo un poco. No es que sea raro que Sasuke cuide a los niños, pero siempre había estado yo con él para ayudarlo.

- Esta bien entonces.- dije-. De cualquier forma no llegare muy tarde, solo lo hago para calmar a tu hermana.- le dije acercándome un poco a él para susurrarle lo ultimo.

La risa de Sasuke me agarro con la guardia baja. Tan despreocupada y…sexy. Como si fuéramos amigos, bueno lo somos. Pero tener este tipo de "bromas" con él me resulta extraño. Bueno, al parecer nuestra "amistad" podría funcionar.

- ¡VAMONOS! - Gritaron Ino y Hinata en la puerta.

Me despedí de Sasuke y le di un beso en la mejilla como hago con todos mis amigos. El pequeño cosquilleo que sentía cuando mi piel entraba en contacto con la suya estaba presente, pero aplacado.

- Nos vemos más tarde.- y me fui.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Que bellos tiempos cuando se bailaba hasta morir, saltando al cielo con esa locura de vivir,_

_Hay que pedirle Más, Más, Más a la vida, que sea hasta que se apague el sol y la luna_

_Y que no importe más, más, más lo que digan, como si fuera ya la ultima noche de tus días._

Las tres bailábamos al ritmo de la canción de Ricky Martín. Desde el momento que llegamos no dejamos de bailar y la verdad que mis pies me estaban matando, pero no podría importarme menos. Me estaba divirtiendo y mucho.

La canción termino y dio paso a otra, pero era romántica. Unos chicos se acercaron a nosotras pero rechazamos la oferta gentilmente.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa en la sección VIP. Cortesía del apellido Uchiha.

- Mis pies me matan.- chillo Ino sentándose de golpe.

Le sonreí.

- Comparto tu dolor.- le dije sentándome frente a ella.

- ¡OH POR DIOS! - dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- dijimos Hinata y yo.

- El estúpido de Neji esta aquí.

Le mande una mirada de "CALLATE" a Ino. Ella se encogió de hombros. Gruñí. El alcohol le suelta la lengua. Mire a Hinata y me sonrió.

- Mi hermano me contó algo respecto a eso.- me dijo ella-. Desde ese día Neji no es la persona favorita de Sasuke.

Me reí.

- Y no te preocupes por mí Sakura.- frunció el ceño-. Pero, ¿Por qué Ino lo llamo estúpido?

- Por que besó a Sakura y al día siguiente ¡PUF! El Sr. Hyuga se le borro el caset.-

¡INO NO TOMARA MÁS ALCOHOL!

Le conté todo a Hinata. Los besos que compartimos ese día, lo atento que había sido él, la plática incomoda del día siguiente y el…mensaje.

- ¡¿DE NADA?! – Pregunto enojada-. Jodido cabrón.

Lo mire con los ojos como platos. Hinata nunca decía cosas como esas.

- Lo siento.- dijo luego-. Pero es que, ¡AGG! – gruñó.

- Lo mismo dije yo.- hablo Ino bebiendo de su "Orgasmo".

Al día siguiente de que Neji llevara mis cosas a mi casa le mandé un mensaje para darle las gracias. A petición de Ino, el pretexto perfecto. Había dicho ella. Y yo como tonta y masoquista que soy, lo hice.

**Muchas gracias por traerme mis cosas. Luego de que te fuiste me di cuenta que las había olvidado y me dije, Ok no hay problema, mañana voy a su casa a recogerlas. Pero me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de donde vives. LOL. Y luego dije, Ok le marcare a su celular, pero ¡MI CELULAR ESTABA EN TU CARRO! Ya estaba dando por perdidas mis pertenencias. Pero el Sr. Hyuga tan caballeroso me saco de apuros una vez más. Así que gracias…por todo Neji.**

Leí y releí el mensaje y pulse enviar. Sentía mi corazón salirse de mi pecho al momento que apareció mensaje enviado en la pantalla. Cinco minutos después y nada. Quince, veinte. Deje de ver mi celular y me resigne. Una hora después de haber mandado el mensaje mi celular sonó. Nerviosa lo abrí y en la pantalla decía "Nuevo mensaje: Neji" una sonrisa boba apareció en mi rostro y con dedos temblorosos lo abrí.

**De nada.**

Por eso estuve "deprimida" que no quise ni ir a mi propia fiesta (Aunque yo no sabía nada).

Le arrebate el Orgasmo a Ino y me lo tome sin pensarlo. Recordar eso, solo hizo que me diera un enorme coraje. Contra Neji y conmigo misma por ser tan tonta.

- ¡VAMONOS A BAILAR!- grite arrastrando a mis amigas hacia la pista.

La canción de Katty Perry sonaba en todo el lugar. Movíamos nuestras caderas al ritmo de la música y reíamos como locas divertidas o simplemente estábamos ebrias.

- I Kiss a girl and like it.- coreamos las tres entre risas.

- ¿Antes o después de besarme a mi? – los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron y el pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas solo confirmaron lo que mis oídos escucharon. Neji estaba detrás de mí.

¡MIERDA!

* * *

Looose, me estoy excediendo con las notas de autor en este capitulo.

La razón por la que no actualize estos días es porque me puse la tarea de adaptar el libro de "Becasue of Low" es como una continuación de "Breathe" bueno ni tanto, nos cuenta la vida de Naruto en la universidad, como sigue su vida y como encuentra el amor y olvida a Sakura. Será un NaruHina para las fans de esta pareja :D es realmente bonito la verdad, si Breathe nos dejo babeando por Naruto por lo dulce que es, imaginense ahora.

El punto es que buscando el libro, encontré una trilogia de la misa autora (Abbi Glines) leí el resumen y lo amé, se los juro, desde el momento que leí el resumen ya estaba enganchada y no podía esperara para leer el primer capitulo. Ahora ya leí todos los libros y no se adaptarlos o que lean el original, de todas maneras lo van a amar, pero desde el momento que Dank apareció en escena vino a mi mente Sasuke. Les dejo el resumen y ustedes me dicen ok?.

**Existence.**

¿Qué sucede cuando eres acosada por la Muerte? Te enamoras de él, claro.

Sakura Haruno, de diecisiete años, ha estado viendo almas toda su vida. Desde que notó que los extraños que a menudo veía caminando a través de las paredes no eran visibles para los demás, comenzó a ignorarlos. Si fingía no verlos, entonces la dejarían sola. Hasta que salió de su auto el primer día de escuela y vio un chico increíblemente sexy descansando en una mesa de picnic, observándola con una mirada burlona en su rostro. El problema es que sabe que él está muerto.

No desaparece cuando ella lo ignora, pero hace algo que ninguno de los otros ha hecho nunca. Él habla. Sakura esta fascinada por esa alma. Lo que no sabe es que su tiempo de morir se acerca y esa malvada y hermosa alma de la cual está enamorada no es una simple alma.

Él es la Muerte y está a punto de romper todas las reglas.

Y bien? Se les erizaron los bellos de la nuca como ami? UUUF, y esto no es nada. Es una de las historias que hacen que estes babeando por el sexy protagonista y cinco minutos después estas comiendote las uñas de la incertidumbre. La verdad no pude parar de leer en todo el fin de semana, pero valio la pena.

yaaa, mucho Blablabla xD! que dissfruten (:

Si alguien llego hasta aquí, me harían saber su opinión por favor. :*


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

- Después del tuyo claro.- le sonreí-. Y lamento decirte que te gano una mujer.- fingí estar dolida.

Neji se puso rojo y frunció el ceño.

¡QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA! Bueno creo que es el alcohol pensando por mí pero ¡QUE SE VAYA A LA MIERDA!

Cuadre mi espalda y alce la barbilla. Gracias a los tacones estaba más a su altura.

- Deberías practicar más Neji.- le dije sonriendo.

- ¿Contigo? – alzo sus cejas sonriendo.

No se porque pero no me gusto eso. Se supone que ya estoy "bonita" otra vez, me debería de tratar bien.

Resople y me cruce de brazos.

- No mi querido amigo, este barco ya zarpo - le guiñe un ojo-. Tengo a dos bellas chicas esperando por mi detrás.- la cara de Neji era para recordar.

Sus ojos casi se salían de su lugar y pasaba su mirada por encima de mis hombros mirando a Ino y Hinata. Si no estuviera tan enojada con él me reiría de su expresión. Obvio todo era broma, ahorita le are saber que no soy lesbiana. Pero por el momento disfrutare esto.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu y ellas?...- Neji se paso su mano por su cabello castaño-. ¡Demonios!

Ino soltó una carcajada a mi espalda y Hinata le siguió. Me gire a verlas y estaban inclinadas hacia delante sosteniendo su estomago. ¡Maldito alcohol, dulce tormento!

Me reí con ellas, pero más calmada. Neji nos miraba a las tres.

- Obvio no.- le dije-. Solo era para que sepas que no eres tan memorable Hyuga. Hasta luego.

Camine hacia Ino y Hinata. Fuimos a la barra por otra ronda de bebidas. La necesitaba y mucho. Nunca aprendo, primero Sasuke y ahora Neji, puros "Machos" se cruzan por mi camino. Machos es una bonita forma para no decirles "Pendej… Cabron…"

Ya con nuestras bebidas en mano, regresamos a bailar. Un chico rubio y atractivo, debo admitir, se acerco a mí y me invito a bailar. ¡Que diablos! – pensé.

Camine hacia él chico atractivo, pero antes de llegar a él un muro de piedra apareció frente a mi de repente.

No, no era un muro de piedra, era la musculosa y fuerte espalda de Neji.

- Hoy no chico bonito.- lo escuche decir. Se giro a verme-. Tenemos cosas que hablar Sakura.

Resople y puse los ojos en blanco. Iba a negarme, pero si algo aprendí de mi lección con Sasuke, es que entre más deprisa tenga la "charla" más rápido me librare de él.

Asentí y caminamos hacia fuera del club. No había nadie. Bueno, era obvio siendo tan tarde.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – exigió mandón.

El muy… macho, me estaba exigiendo explicaciones por una simple broma. ¡Hombres!. Sentí el alcohol correr por mis venas, como Goku cuando se convierte en Super Saiyajin.

Exploté.

- No tienes ningún derecho a exigirme explicaciones de nada, eres un simple conocido.

- ¿Simple conocido? - pregunto ofendido.

Rodé los ojos.

Los hombres son más dramáticos que las mujeres.

- Si.- le dije.

- ¿Así que besas a todos tus conocidos? – Lo mire con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué pensara Sasuke de esto?

¿Sasuke? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

- ¿Por qué debería de interesarle? - me cruce de brazos-. Y no, no beso a todos mis "conocidos". Por amor de dios, solo he besado como a cinco hombres y eso incluyéndote.

El rostro de Neji pareció aliviado, pero no paso mucho para que frunciera el ceño…otra vez.

- Bueno, si mi mujer estuviera por ahí besando a quien se le diera la gana quisiera saberlo.

Tardé un poco en procesar lo que me decía. Por lo regular no soy tan lenta, pero esos "orgasmos" le hacen honor a sus tocayos porque no te dejan pensar correctamente.

Después de un par de minuto en silencio. Mire a Neji y estalle en carcajadas.

- Crees – agarre mi estomago – que yo y – me doble hacia adelante – Sasuke somos – risa- somos

- Si Sakura, no tienes que fingir. Se que tu y Sasuke volvieron o lo que sea.- calmé mi risa un poco, pero aun tenía la sonrisa pintada en mi rostro.- los vi besándose ese día.

Mi sonrisa se fue por completo.

- ¿Nos vi-iste? – pregunte.

- Si - contesto seco-. Regrese a dejarte tus cosas en ese momento y te vi besándote con Sasuke. Así que puse distancia entre nosotros.

Mi cabeza era un caos. Mala elección tener esta platica luego de tanto alcohol en mi organismo. Respire hondo varias veces para ver si se aclaraba mi cabeza.

- Nos viste .- confirme-. Y te fuiste.

El asintió.

Un bombillo olvidado se prendió en mi cerebro. ¿Estaría celoso? ¿Por eso se comporto así al día siguiente? Controle la sonrisa boba que quería plasmar en mis labios.

- Sasuke y yo no volvimos. Es más ni siquiera había a donde "volver" estábamos poniéndole fin a lo que sea que tuviésemos.

- ¿Con un beso? – pregunto burlón.

- Si hubieras terminado tu trabajo de acosador te hubieras dado cuenta que yo no correspondí.

Neji parecía tener una conversación interna con el mismo. Bien, ahora tenía que averiguar porque había sido un patán al día siguiente.

- Tengo una duda.- hable y Neji me miro-. ¿Tendré que ponerme "bonita" cada vez que quiera que me trates bien?

¡TOMA ESA! Grite en mi interior al ver como Neji se hacia mas chiquito por mi indirecta.

- Pensaba que me habías usado.- se rasco la nuca nervioso.

- Nunca haría eso Neji. Esa noche te besé porque me nació hacerlo, lo que no entiendo es porque lo hiciste tú.

Neji acaricio mi mejilla y sonrió triste.

- Cuando Ino e Itachi se comprometieron había unos postres deliciosos.- me sonrojé-. Le pregunte a Itachi donde los compraron y el dijo "Los hizo mi cuñada Sakura" y luego te señalo, estabas platicando con Sasuke y reían de algo que hizo alguno de tus hijos.- Neji aparto su mano-. Eras hermosa Sakura, eres hermosa. Supe que no tenía oportunidad.- trague el nudo de mi garganta.

- Me convencí a mi mismo que tenía que olvidar a la hermosa pelirosa que hace los mejores pastelillos que haya probado.- soltamos una pequeña risa-. Luego te miré esa noche, en ese hermoso vestido. Te mirabas aun más hermosa, "Al carajo la distancia"

Dije y me acerque a ti cuando Sasuke te dejo por Mei.- escupió su nombre y yo fruncí el ceño-. Me olvide que pertenecías a otro.

Fruncí el ceño, eso de "pertenecer" no me gusto.

- Y cuando te vi besándote con él, pensé que nuestro beso había sido un arranque de enojo de parte tuya. Yo te besé porque lo deseaba, me gusta Sakura Haruno.

Esquive su mirada y cerré los ojos.

- Te pido perdón por mi comportamiento cuando fui a tu casa, por el mensaje tan seco cuando te respondí y por esto…

Sentí una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi barbilla. Neji me estaba besando y Guau…

Pase mis manos por su cuello y en el camine deslice la liga que sostenía su cabello hacia abajo.

- Me gusta tu cabello suelto - le dije cuando me separe.

Neji gruño y me beso con más entusiasmo. Jadeé un poco de la impresión y Neji me acerco mas a él, su beso era necesitado, desesperado y… salvaje. Era como estar en una montaña rusa. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas… o el alcohol, no lo sé, pero me gustaba.

Me separe un poco de Neji.

- Se que necesitamos hablar, pero ahora solo quiero besarte.

Me reí.

- Comparto el sentimiento.- puse distancia entre nosotros-. Pero no puedo besarte cada que quiera.

- Si puedes.- afirmo él.

- No, no puedo.- Neji frunció el ceño. Rodé los ojos-. No es por Sasuke, es por mí. Quisiera hacer las cosas bien. Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien.

- Nejy Hyuga.- extendió su mano-. Mucho gusto.

Lo mire confundida

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte.

- Quieres hacer las cosas bien, y empezar desde el principio sería lo mejor.

Sonreí y envolví su mano con la mía.

- Sakura Haruno.- los dos sonreímos-. El gusto es mío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegue a casa y lo primero que hice fue tirar mis zapatos en algún rincón de por ahí. Después de mi plática con Neji, regresamos a dentro, bailamos y platicamos. Nada de besos esta vez.

Aproveche que Sasuke estaba aquí y me metí a la ducha. El agua cayendo por mi cuerpo me relajo. Me sentía rara, Neji me gustaba eso era obvio. Pero había una parte en mi cuerpo que se rehusaba a dejarse ir. Yo sabía que era eso, pero no quería prestarle atención. Después de una ducha rápida me envolví en una toalla y salí.

I've waited a hundred years  
But id wait a million more for you..

Nothing prepared me for  
The privilege of being yours  
If I had only felt the warmth within  
Your touch

Esa voz era de Sasuke. Me asome al cuarto de los niños y ahí estaba él en medio sosteniendo a Sanosuke y cantándole para que durmiera.

f I had only seen how you smile when  
You blush  
Or how you curl your lip  
When you concentrate enough  
I would have known

Suspiré. El en verdad cantaba bien, y no se porque pero esa canción me resultaba conocida. Me recosté en la puerta y seguí deleitándome con la escena.

What I was living for  
What ive been living for  
Your love is my turning page  
Only the sweetest words remain

Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase  
I surrender who I've been  
For who you are

Verlo todo despeinado y la camisa toda desarrugada y fuera de lugar me hizo sentir un calor en mi pecho. Sasuke en su rol de padre se me hacia malditamente sexy. Pero sobre todo tierno. Yo ya no estoy enamorada de Sasuke, no claro que no. Del Sasuke que me enamoré era serio, distante y arrogante… o no. Tal vez este Sasuke que se muestra frente a mí es el verdadero y el que yo conocí solo era la fortaleza. Ver a Sasuke tan entregado a sus hijos hace que mi corazón entre en calor. Me hace pensar que tal vez ahora si me pueda enamorar completamente del verdadero Sasuke.

With the whisper  
We will tame the vicious scenes  
Like a feather  
Bringing kingdoms to their knees.

- Esa canción es mi preferida Sanosuke.- le habló. Aunque creó que Sano ya se durmió-. Fue la primer canción que baile con tu madre.- escuche un risa pero no era nada alegre, sonaba…triste-. Y la ultima también.

Esa canción bailamos en mi cumpleaños, con razón se me hacia familiar. Trague el nudo en mi garganta. ¡Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí! Cuando por fin me decido a olvidarlo, pasan cosas como estás. Respire hondo.

Sasuke coloco a Sano en su cuna y se giro. Ya no había tiempo para esconderme pero si para evitar la fuga de mis ojos.

- No sabía que habias llegado.- dijo él nervioso.

- Tomé una ducha.- le sonreí.

Sasuke parecía tenso. El despreocupado Sasuke que mire hace poco se había ido.

- Sakura.- su voz sonó ronca.

- ¿Si? – pregunte.

- Estas en toalla y mojada.- dijo esquivando mi mirada pero con el mismo tono de voz.

Me sonroje y corrí a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Me puse una pijama cómoda de pantalón y blusa de tirantes y salí a buscar a Sasuke.

Estaba poniéndose sus zapatos.

- ¿Qué haces? – Sasuke me miro reprimiendo una sonrisa. Era obvio que se ponía los zapatos-. Digo, ¿te vas?

Sasuke asintió.

- No seas tonto, te puedes quedar aquí.- le sonreí. Sasuke se sorprendió.

- ¿Estas ebria aún? – pregunto riendo.

Me encogí de hombros riendo.

- Tal vez. – le conteste-. Ven vamos – extendí mi mano y Sasuke parecía dudar-. El sofá es pequeño e incomodo y mi cama es grande y muy, muy cómoda.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

- Vo-oy a dormir con-ntigo – pregunto sonrojado.

¡Awwww ternurita!

- No te emociones que solo dormiremos.

- Eso es aún peor.- dijo él agarrando mi mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

- ¿Cómo puede ser peor dormir que tener sexo? – pregunté, un poco de alcohol aun quedaba en mí.

Sasuke sonrió.

- Puedes tener sexo con muchos, pero es solo eso, un acto físico entre dos personas para llegar a un placer en común. En cambio dormir con alguien y despertar con esa persona al día siguiente es un arma de doble filo. O puedes arrepentirte…o puedes querer que todas la mañanas de tu vida sean con esa persona.

Mis mejillas estaban rojas y mis ojos vidriosos. Las palabras de Sasuke había calado dentro, me lance a sus labios y el me rechazo.

- Perdón.- dije intentando no llorar. Intente retirar mi mano de la suya pero el no me dejo.

- ME muero por besarte Sakura, pero no lo haré porque ahora esta algo pasado de copas, quiero que el día que nos besemos otra vez sea porque tanto tu como yo lo deseamos.

- Lo deseo.- dije.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiro hondo.

- Si aún tengo oportunidad contigo Sakura, haré uso de todo mi autocontrol para no abrazarte y besarte como loco esta noche. No quiero que el día de mañana te levantes con una resaca y sin recordar nada.

¿Era este el mismo hombre que conocí? No, yo nunca conocí verdaderamente a Sasuke. Tenía razón cuando decía que era un romántico. Me reí.

- Esta bien.- acepté-. Ven, vamos a dormir.

- ¿Segura?- pregunto él.

- Si.- contesté.

Y si, la verdad quería despertar al día siguiente con Sasuke a mi lado. Como dijo él, es un arma de doble filo.

* * *

.

.

.

Esta Sakura se nos esta saliendo del guacal u.u JAJAJAJAJA. Buuuueno, Sakura no es ninguna golfa ni nada por el estilo, simplemente esta confundida, a todas nos ha pasado eso (:

Ya no odien a Neji chicas xD, jhajhajha. espero les guste el cap (:

Ya descargue los libros a mi pc, wuuuju. Es que los tenía en mi celular XD, Así que mañana empiezo la adaptación de Existence(: Es un pequeño dolor de cabeza con respecto a los personajes, a medida que leía sobre un personaje decía "Oh estara perfecto para..." pero NOOO! leía y leía más y ya no me gustaba el que yo había elegido para el personaje. No se si me entiendan, pero si doy las cosas mas detalladas acabaría diciendo cosas importantes de la trama. Ennn fin, muy pronto ustedes lo descubrirán (:

- Nos vemos luego ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Examine mi reflejo en el espejo del baño por quinta vez. Mi cabello enmarañado era prueba de que me recién me levantaba. Bueno la verdad casi no dormí, tener a Sasuke compartiendo un espacio tan reducido como lo es mi cama era algo tan inquietante. Estuve nerviosa toda la noche.

- Basta de estupideces Sakura.- le dije a mi reflejo-. Ya agotaste tu cuota de estupidez anual y en ¡Una noche!

¿Besar a Neji era una estupidez? Si. No en el sentido de que no me haya gustado, pero no estoy para esas cosas en estos momentos de mi vida. Mañana salgo a buscar trabajo. Rectifico, mañana iré a hablar con Tsunade para ver que tan cierto era eso de vender Muffins en la cafetería del hospital. Por algo tengo que empezar. Mi sueño de estudiar medicina lo veo muy lejano, no por que los niños sean un impedimento, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de ellos porque me "atiricio". Así que de la carrera ni hablamos. No la extrañare mucho, siempre me ha gustado la repostería.

- Sakura ¿Estas bién? - escuche del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Sasuke. ¿Dormir con él era una estupidez?

Siiiiiiiiiii – grito mi interior en el momento que termine de formular la pregunta en mi mente. Toda la noche quise aferrarme como un koala a él. Abrazarlo y descansar mi cabeza en su pecho.

¡Sueña Sakura, sueña!

- Si.- logre decir-. Un poco de resaca nada más.

Escuche su risa del otro lado.

- Esta bien. Estaré en el cuarto de los niños.

Guarde silencio concentrándome en el ruido de sus pasos alejándose. Solté el aire de golpe.

- Nada de estupideces Sakura.- seguía hablando conmigo misma-. ¡¿Okey?!

Me lave la cara y arregle un poco mi cabello. Respire tres veces antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

- Oye ¿tienes planes para hoy? – pregunto Sasuke cuando me sitúe a un lado de él. Sasuke estaba cambiándole el pañal a Ryousuke.

Era todo un ¡Sexy Daddy!

¡ENFOCATE!

- Uh, No.- quería preguntarle el porque de su pregunta pero me contuve.

- Que bien.- contesto sonriendo. Le termino de abrochar el pañal, le subió el pantaloncito del pijama a Ryou y lo cargo en sus brazos.

¡Sexy Daddy!

- Vamos a dar una vuelta al parque. Tu, yo y los niños ¿Qué te parece? – me miro un momento a los ojos y después se giro a ver a Ryou que jugaba con un botón de su camisa.

Salir nosotros cinco como una ¿Familia?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Sasuke sonrió y me dio a Ryou.

- Iré a ducharme y cambiarme rápido.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Sasuke se había ido. Reaccione y empecé a desnudar a Ryousuke para ducharlo. Cuarenta minutos después mis tres pequeños hombrecitos estaban bañados y hermosos. Y yo seguía igual de zarrapastrosa que cuando me levante.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Coloque a Sano en su cuna y fui a abrir la puerta.

¡MADRE SANTA! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Sasuke estaba en modo "Rompe bragas". Enserio, no estoy bromeando. Si abres la puerta de tu casa y te encuentras a semejante hombre recargado en la pared, de brazos cruzados haciendo resaltar sus bien trabajados brazos, con una camisa negra perfectamente pegada a ese escultural torso que tiene y unos vaqueros azules pegándose a sus piernas… y con "Converse".

Como les decía. Modo, "Rompe bragas".

Trate de tranquilizarme y me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Sasuke entró y coloco sus lentes de sol sobre su cabeza.

¡MADRE PURISIMA DEL SEÑOR! Mis bragas se fueron por voluntad propia al ver ese gesto tan simple pero tan sexy.

- Perdón si me tarde. Es que me di cuenta que no tenía calzado adecuado para un parque.- sonrío apenado.

Le sonreí

- Esta bien.- limpie mis manos sudorosas despistadamente sobre mi pijama-. Los niños ya están listos, me daré una ducha rápida.- Sasuke asintió-. No puede ser posible que mis hombres estén tan presentables mientras yo parezco una vagabunda.

Sasuke alzo una de sus perfectas cejas divertido.

- ¿"Mis"? – pregunto burlón.

Rodé los ojos y bufé.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.- le dije sonrojada.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¡Cuida a tus hijos Uchiha! – le grite antes de encerrarme en el baño.

Escuche una carcajada de parte de Sasuke y eso me hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke Pov.**

- Hola Sakura – saludo Gaara mientras salíamos de la casa.

Apreté mis puños alrededor de la carriola. Sakura le regreso el saludo agitando su mano en el aire. El pelirojo siguió su camino hacia la casa de enseguida de donde salio una muchacha castaña que si mal no recuerdo se llama Matsuri. Caminaron juntos hacia el carro de Gaara y se fueron.

- Hacen bonita pareja – hablo Sakura a mi lado.

¿Pareja? ¿La castaña y el pelirojo? ¿Gaara no estaba detrás de Sakura?

- ¿Son pareja? – pregunté aparentado desinterés.

- Sip .- dijo recalcando la "p" -. Me siento algo así como responsable, si Matsuri llega a salir lastimada, Gaara también y estoy hablando de daño físico.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sonrei. Sakura era algo agresiva cuando quiere defender a alguien.

- ¿Por qué te sientes responsable? – nos paramos al final de la calle esperando nuestro turno para cruzar.

- Por que yo los presente.- dijo ajustando la correa de su "bolso" -. Me lo encontré en el restaurante y me dio un recado para Matsuri y a los días salieron a cenar, luego a comer y ahora regularmente puedes ver a Gaara pasarse por aquí.

Asi que el chico pelirojo no estaba detrás de mi mujer. Bien. Ahora solo falta quitar a Neji y seguir con mi plan de poco a poco. Aunque por lo que me contó Hinata, necesito hacer algún movimiento… y rápido. No quiero que por lento Sakura vaya a pensar que ya no me interesa tener una relación sentimental con ella, al contrario es lo único que me falta para ser realmente feliz. Sakura tiene que ver que soy buen material como novio, material como Padre ella ya se dio cuenta que tan bueno soy, no soy experto pero el intento le hago. Amo a mis hijos al igual que a la madre. Pero la he cagado mucho con la Madre.

Me reí en mi mente porque eso último sonó como insulto.

- Y luego Ino dijo que quería que hiciera el pastel para su boda, pero hacer un pastel para una boda es demasiado. – escuche a Sakura.

Asentí para que no se diera cuenta que no escuche nada aparte de eso último.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces?- pregunte siguiendo la conversación

Sakura suspiro y agacho la cabeza.

- Me da miedo. Es la boda de Ino y es mejor que el pastel lo haga alguien profesional con experiencia. Yo simplemente hago cosas pequeñas, si he hecho pasteles pero no algo tan detallado como eso, aparte no tengo el material para hacer algo así.- se encogió de hombros y sonrío-. Pero si la cerda insiste, tendré que ver la manera de darle el gusto.

Le devolví la sonrisa y se sonrojo.

¡BIEN! De a poco a poco. Me recordé.

- La consientes mucho Sakura.- le dije empujando la carriola hacia la izquierda. El pequeño parque ya se encontraba cerca.

Sakura sonrió restándole importancia.

- Sentémonos allá.- señalo un gran árbol como a 5 metros de distancia. Agarro la manta que trajo de casa y salio corriendo a colocarla sobre el césped.

Hacia un poco de viento. A Sakura se le volaba para todos lados la manta al intentar colocarla en el césped.

Me reí de los pucheros que hacia al no poder colocarla bien. Llegue junto a ella, puse el seguro en la carriola y agarre el otro extremo de la manta.

- Será mejor que vayas a buscar algunas piedras para ponerlas en las orillas.

Sakura asintió.

Regreso con dos piedras algo grandes y las coloco en el césped. Cuando se agacho a dejarlas no pude evitar ver su trasero. Hay que aprovechar cuando ella no me ve.

- Iré por más.- dijo enderezándose.

Aparte mi vista de ella y seguí con mi tarea, agite la manta en el aire y la coloque en el césped. Puse las dos piedras en las orillas mientras Sakura lo hacia en las orillas restantes.

- Listo.- dijo ella sonriendo colocando las manos en sus caderas.

Bajamos las cosas de la carriola y me senté al estilo indio.

Sakura me miro y sonrió. Saco a Sanosuke y lo puso entre mis piernas, los niños ya tenían 3 meces casi 4, ya detenían su cabeza pero no nos confiamos al cien por cien. Recargue la espalda de Sano entre mis piernas. Luego Ryou se unió y lo coloque encima de mi pierna derecha y Daisuke en mi otra pierna. Daisuke y Ryou empezaron a jalar el cabello de Sanosuke y Sakura se río.

- Son algo celosos.- saco su celular-. Por eso no les di pecho a ninguno. Solo porque Sano esta en medio ya lo están molestando.

- Los Uchiha somos algo territoriales.- le dije.

Que se valla acostumbrando a este tipo de comportamiento en los Uchiha, porque querida mía, tienes a cuatro hombres Uchiha amándote.

Sakura seguía de pie frente a nosotros. Sano hizo un pequeño ruido y estaba aventando manotazos al aire intentando defenderse de las agresiones de sus hermanos. Me reí algo fuerte echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Escuche un "click" y luego Sakura se sentó a mi lado.

- Bueno, definitivamente esta foto será mi nuevo protector de pantalla.- dijo sonriendo, me enseño su teléfono y efectivamente ahí estábamos los cuatro en la pantalla del celular de Sakura.

Yo tenía mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y salía sonriendo. Los niños salían "peleando" entre ellos.

El saber que siempre que abriera su teléfono me vería ahí, hizo que le pecho se me inflara de orgullo.

¡POCO A POCO!

* * *

.

.

.

CORTIIIIIIIIIIITO LO SE ,! JHAJAHJA, uuf la tenía muy abandonada, pero en mi defensa diré que me "pique" con Existence xD HAHAHA! y aparte el jueves de la semana pasada me senté a escribir y salio otra historia xD JHAJHAH! algo fumada, pero es Sasusaku, haber si luego que agarre forma me animo a subirla (:, bueno mas bien ya que termine Existence que según yo en esta semana ya terminamos con eso :)

SEXY DADDY! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUF, SASUKE ES DUEÑO DE MIS SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS!

En el próximo cap le seguimos con su improvisado "picnic" y un pequeño acercamiento entre Sasuke y Sakura, nada sexuuuuuuual lamentablemente para Sakura u.u. Solo una serie de eventos que harán que Sakura se cuestione la posibilidad de formar "Familia" con Sasuke :D! ya vamos encaminadas por el buen camino chicas :) HAJHAJHA! y respecto a Neji, pues también habra un poco, pero ya todo relax :), solo será como ponerle "fin" aunque la verdad no hay algo a lo que ponerle "fin" puesto que no tienen nada xD! HAHAHA

En finn, ya estoy divagando mucho, pero es que el sueño me hace decir cosas de las que luego ni recuerdo haberlas dicho JHAJAH, Me voy gente bonita (:


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

- Son los emparedados mas ricos que he comido.- dijo Sasuke terminando su comida.

- Para ser Express no salieron tan mal.- dije sonriendo.

Cuando salimos de casa nos dimos cuenta que no habíamos desayunado, Sasuke sugirió comer aquí en el parque. Así que hicimos unos emparedados.

Sasuke sonrío y asintió. Agarro una botella de agua y se la llevo a sus labios, el movimiento de su manzana de Adán al pasar el agua…era sexy. Dios, todo en él era sexy.

- Creo que ellos también tienen hambre.- dijo Sasuke señalando con la cabeza a los niños que estaban en medio de nosotros recostados en unas almohadas.

Estire mi mano hacia la carriola y saque las mamilas de los niños. Le pase uno a Sasuke y el se encargo de darle de comer a Ryou que era el que estaba mas cerca de él. Dai y Sano estiraban sus manitas al ver las mamilas. Me reí y no los hice esperar más.

- Me pregunto a quien sacaron en lo "tragones".

- Itachi.- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Nos reímos. Itachi comía demasiado.

Estar con Sasuke, reír y platicar con él, se me hacia tan natural en estos momentos. Antes no podía ni mirarlo a la cara por los nervios. Ahora podíamos bromear y todo era… normal.

El viento agitaba mi cabello. Debí haberlo recogido. Sople un mechón que quedo frente a mis ojos. Como quedo ahí, no lo se. Pero me molestaba. Sentí una mano retirando mi cabello de mi cara y metiendo el mechón loco detrás de mi oreja. Me sonroje. El único que podría ser es Sasuke.

- Uh, Gracias – dije sin voltear a verlo.

-Me gusta tu cabello largo.- dijo Sasuke.

Cuando lo conocí mi cabello llegaba por los hombros, ahora después de un año era obvia que estaba más largo.

Le sonreí.

- He pensado en dejarlo crecer un poco más.

No es porque a Sasuke le guste mi cabello largo, enserio yo ya había pensado en dejarlo crecer, y ahora que Sasuke dijo que le gustaba largo, pues me alejare de cada tijera que mire.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos.- dijo Sasuke sacando el aire de Ryou-. Tenemos que ir con Itachi por la tarde.

Asentí.

Era domingo familiar. Era rutina todos los domingos reunirnos en casa de Mikoto, en este caso será Itachi.

"Familiar". Me sentía tan parte de la familia Uchiha, no solo por ser la madre de los nietos de Mikoto, ellos me trataban como la esposa de Sasuke, aunque ni siquiera novios eramos. "La fe es lo último que se pierde. Hasta que no te vea entrando al altar con otra persona que no sea mi hijo, tu siempre serás mi nuera Sakura" Mikoto te podía hacer llorar si se lo proponía.

Sasuke acomodo a Ryou en la carriola y le puso los seguros.

- Dai también termino.- Sasuke agarro a Dai en los brazos e hizo la misma tarea que con Ryou.

En verdad que se esforzaba. El había cambiado para bien. Y yo de zorra besando a no se cuantos en el bar. Bueno no más a Neji, pero es lo mismo.

Una vez listos y los niños asegurados en sus asientos, nos fuimos.

Le platique de mis planes acerca de ir mañana al hospital a hablar con Tsunade y el dijo que le parecía muy bien y luego Sasuke me platico de su nueva oficina.

- Deberías de ir a verla un día.- dijo mirando el camino de enfrente. Nunca despegaba la vista del frente cuando llevaba la carriola.

Su ceño se frunció y apretó los puños alrededor de carriola.

- Te buscan.- dijo enojado.

Confundida seguí su mirada y me encontré con Neji recargado sobre su auto afuera de mi casa.

¡OH BENDITO KARMA! Una vez que hago algo "malo" en mi vida y la vida me lo cobra demasiado rápido. Pase un día genial con Sasuke y los niños y Neji era como un recordatorio de algo inconcluso.

Bien, pues a ponerle fin a algo que nunca empezó.

- Te espero adentro.- Dijo Sasuke. Le entregue las llaves y el se fue con los niños.

Espere a escuchar la puerta cerrarse y me gire hacia Neji.

- Hola Neji.- relájate. Fuera nervios.

Neji miro sobre mi hombro y junto las cejas. Agito su cabeza y sonrió.

- Hola Sakura- me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo-. Quería invitarte a comer, pero parece que Uchiha se me adelanto.- dijo sonriendo aún.

Para que el puto karma no me juegue de las suyas otra vez, tendría que decir la verdad.

- Sasuke durmió aquí.- los ojos de Neji se agrandaron.

- ¿Tu y el…? –

- ¡Nooo! – negué muchas veces con mi cabeza-. El se quedo con los niños, y cuando llegué era muy tarde para que cruzara media ciudad, así que le dije que se quedara. – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a Sasuke durmiendo conmigo en mi cama. Bueno el no tiene que saber todo.

- Uh, de hecho que bueno que viniste, tenemos que hablar.

- "tenemos que hablar"- hizo comillas con los dedos-. Esa frase nunca trae nada bueno.

Me reí.

- Es verdad.- estuve de acuerdo.

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

En cuanto entre a la casa de Sakura corrí a dejar a los niños a su cuna. Ryou y Sano se encontraban dormidos, les quite sus zapatitos y los acosté. No tenía tiempo para ponerlos cómodos, luego haría eso. Dai balbuceaba en la carriola aún. Lo agarre y fui hacia la ventana para poder ver si ese Hyuga tocaba de más a mi mujer.

Haciendo a un lado la cortina los espié.

- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Daisuke, recuérdalo.- le hable a mi hijo en brazos. Daisuke seguía muy despierto.

Neji se acerco a Sakura y esta le sonrió.

¡DEMONIOS!

Si tan solo pudiera escuchar lo que decían. Dai se agito en mis brazos y empezó a llorar. Me moví de un lado a otro para tratar de calmarlo. Revise su pañal y nada. ¿Hambre? No. ¿Le dolería algo?

Es Dai, de seguro quiere jugar.

- Silencio Dai, estamos de encubierto, ese tipo de allá afuera nos quiere robar a tu mamá, ¿Quieres tener un papi tan feo como él?

Daisuke se río. No creo que haya entendido ni papa de lo que le dije, pero algo en mis gestos le hizo reír.

- Esa misma fue mi reacción cuando supe que Hyuga estaba detrás de tu mami. Me reí, era ilógico, tu mami aunque se haga la dura y difícil ella me quiere. Pero no podemos confiarnos Daisuke, somos cuatro contra uno, tenemos ventaja. Pero siempre, hay que estar prevenidos.

Cuando me mire por la ventana nuevamente Hyuga estaba abrazando a Sakura.

¡PUTA MADRE! ¿De que me perdí?

Se separaron y Sakura le sonrió. Hyuga se dio la vuelta y se subió a su coche. Por lo menos ya se había ido.

Sakura se encamino hacia la casa y yo corrí con Dai para el cuarto. Le quite los zapatitos y empecé a arrullarlo, él se acomodo en mis brazos y cerro sus hermosos ojos negros. Sería mejor si fuera color jade como los de su madre.

- Hey.- dijo Sakura entrando al cuarto.- Perdón por eso, no sabía que Neji iba a venir.

- No me debes explicaciones Sakura.- aunque por dentro me moría por decirle que fuera la ultima vez que ese Hyuga se presentara por aquí por podía, como le dije, ella no me debía explicaciones.

- Si lose, pero yo quiero dártelas.- sonrió-. Hoy me di cuenta que el Karma puede ser una perra cuando lo desea.- Sakura se río-. Por eso quería decirte un par de cosas que pasaron ayer.

Me tensé.

- ¿Cómo que? – pregunte sin verla.

Daisuke ya empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos, pero se resistía todo lo que podía.

* * *

**Sakura pov.**

Okey, estas en el momento de las confesiones, solo dile que besaste a Neji y asunto arreglado. Como si fuera tan fácil, con Neji lo fue ¿Será Sasuke igual de comprensivo?

- Bueno, ve-eras Neji y yo…

Toc. Toc. Toc.

¡SALVADA POR LA CAMPANA!

- Debe de ser Ino. Ahora vuelvo.- Salí corriendo del cuarto y fui a abrir la puerta a la cerda.

- Llegaste temprano.- dije mientras abría.

Pero no era Ino, era…Karin.

- Vaya.- sonrió, se parecía al "Wason" por la sonrisa tan tétrica que tenia-. Mira, vamos a hacer esto de la forma fácil… o la difícil.- alzo su blusa solo un poco y pude ver el arma que traía metida en sus pantalones.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qu-e quieres? -. Pregunte tratando de no temblar por el miedo.

Karin sonrió aún más.

- Solo quiero a uno de tus bebés.- la mire en shock ¿Estaba hablando enserio?

- Estas loca.- le dije en un susurro.

- No, no, no.- negó con la cabeza, pero nunca perdió la sonrisa de su cara-. El doctor dijo que era trauma debido a no poder tener hijos.- se acomodo sus lentes-. Y dije, pues bueno yo nomás quiero uno ¿Habrá alguien a quien le sobre un hijo? ¡BINGO! Tú tienes tres y yo solo quiero uno, así que me entregas a un niño por las buenas… o por las malas.- acaricio la pistola por encima de su blusa.

No conteste. Mire a Karin y sus ojos se miraban mas rojos de lo normal ¿Estaría drogada? Lo más probable.

- No tengo todo el día, me están esperando.

- Nunca te daré a uno de mis hijos, primero muerta.

Karin se río y me dio escalofríos.

- Eso se puede arreglar _Querida. _ Así que déjame pasar, no soy tan estúpida como para matarte aquí afuera, donde alguien podría verme.

- ¿Y crees que yo soy tan estúpida como para dejarte pasar? No lo creo _Querida._

Karin me miro enojada. Hizo un movimiento como de querer sacar la pistola, pero yo fui más rápida y le di un derechazo en la nariz. Se escucho un "crack" y luego Karin dio unos pasos hacia atrás agarrandose el área afectada.

Cerré la puerta y le puse seguro. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, casi sentía que se salía de su lugar. Me quede recargada en la puerta unos segundos y en eso salio Sasuke del cuarto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido al verme toda agitada.

- Karin esta afuera y tiene un arma.- le dije rápidamente como si fuera un trabalenguas-. Hay que llamar a la policía Sasuke.

Sasuke se asomo por una de las ventanas y frunció el ceño.

- No hay nadie Sakura.- dijo mirándome raro.

Me acerque a él y en efecto no había nadie.

- Pues ya se fue, pero te lo juro que estaba aquí y tenía un arma. ¿No la escuchaste?

- Pensé que era Ino. Solo escuchaba susurros.

Me deje caer en el piso y abrase mis rodillas. Tenía ganas de llorar de miedo, frustración e impotencia. Si esa loca se hubiera llevado a uno de los niños ahorita yo estaría destrozada. Lloré imaginándome la escena, Dios, si imaginarme sin uno de mis hijos dolía, no quiero vivirlo en carne propia.

Sasuke se sentó a un lado de mí y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

- Ya se fue Sakura.- beso mi hombro-. Ya paso, ¿Estas bien?

Asentí.

- Dijo que se quería a uno de los niños.- Sasuke se tenso-. No creo que esta sea la última vez que Karin lo vaya a intentar, tú no viste la mirada en sus ojos Sasuke. Estaba como fuera de sí, el no poder tener hijos le afecto.- Sasuke acariciaba mi brazo de arriba hacia abajo-. Tengo miedo- susurre y acomode mi cabeza en su hombro-. No quiero estar sola.

Sasuke me separo de él e hizo que lo mirara a la cara. Limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro y me dio un beso en la frente.

- No estas sola.- sonrió-. Me tienes a mí.

- Lo se, pero no es lo mismo. La mayor parte del tiempo estoy sola con los niños. Y si vuelve y no puedo hacer nada para detenerla y si…- mi voz se quebró.

- Entonces.- Sasuke se sonrojo-. Vengase a vivir conmigo.

Lo mire en shock.

- Digo, el edificio tiene mucha vigilancia estarás más segura ahí.- me levante y Sasuke me imito-. Si no quieres, puedo ponerte vigilancia aquí en tu casa.- parecía decepcionado.

Asentí.

- Esta bien.- dije. Sasuke agacho la cabeza.

- Llamaré a una agencia y mañana mismo habrá gente cuidando de ustedes aquí mismo.

Me reí. Acaricie su mejilla y Sasuke me miro.

- Esta bien Sasuke, nos iremos a vivir contigo.- los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron y se acerco mas a mí. Su rostro estaba muy cercas del mío, estaba segura que me iba a besar, pero antes de llegar a tocar mis labios desvío su camino hacia mi mejilla.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, toooooodas sabemos que karin esta loooca, u.u! JHAJAHAJHAA, pero de algo sirvió porque estos vivirán juntos, WUJUUU! *-*

lamento decirles que según yo y mi cabeza, solo quedan cuatro caps más :/!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

- ¿Qué paso con Neji? – pregunto Ino.

Ten-Ten se sonrojo a su lado. Extraño.

- Es mi amigo.- le dije simplemente-. Siempre fuimos amigos.

- Si claro.- dijo ella rodando los ojos-. Se besaron Sakura, es obvio que le gustas o gustabas.

- ¿Se besaron? – pregunto Ten-Ten sin mirarme, seguía jugando con Daisuke en sus brazos.

- Fue hace mucho.- Ryou jalaba mi cabello-. Hace como dos meses. Ino solo exagera las cosas.- fulmine a la mencionada con la mirada.

Ino se encogió de hombros mientras le hacia un peinado algo raro a Sanosuke. El poco cabello negro azabache que tenía mi hijo en su cabeza ahora estaba hacia arriba en diferentes direcciones.

- ¡QUE LINDO! – dijo ella cuando termino-. Bueno, el punto es que lo mandaste a volar y te quedaste con Sasuke.

Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco.

- NO lo mande a "volar" le deje en claro que no busco una relación…

- Una relación con él.- fulmine a Ino por la interrupción

- ¡Una relación con nadie! - Ten-Ten río un poco-. Que ya tengo a tres hombres en mi vida, que por el momento no busco a otro más.- acaricie la nariz de Ryou y el soltó una pequeña risita.

Mis hijos ya tenían 6 meses. Son unos hermosos niños, había veces que "platicaban" entre ellos y no podía evitar reírme. Sasuke estaba más que encantado. Lo primero que hacia en estos dos meses que estamos viviendo con él, era ver a los niños dormir, les daba un beso a cada uno y luego se iba a duchar para el trabajo. Los niños dormían conmigo, ¿o yo dormía con ellos? El punto es que dormíamos los cuatro en un mismo cuarto, Sasuke estaba en el cuarto de enseguida.

En las mañanas cuando escuchaba sus pasos dirigirse hacia los niños me entraba una especie de ternura. Sasuke amaba con toda su alma a esos pequeños diablillos. Luego lo sentía junto a mí, pero solo lo escuchaba suspirar y luego sus pasos alejarse. Me levantaba e iba a hacerle el desayuno. La primera vez que Sasuke me vio en la cocina sirviendo un plato con su _omelet, _sonrió de oreja a oreja y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

_ - Siempre desayunaba de camino al trabajo-. Dijo el tomando un poco del café que puse frente a él._

_- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros._

_Desayunamos en silencio disfrutando de la compañía mutua._

_- Aunque te agradezco como no tienes una idea por el maravilloso desayuno, no significa que sea tu obligación hacerlo Sakura.- le sonreí-. Puedes seguir durmiendo, los niños a veces te pueden mantener despierta toda la noche. _

_- Estoy acostumbrada.- Sasuke sonrío un poco-. Esta bien, no me molesta._

_- ¡Gracias al cielo! - dijo dramáticamente-. En ese caso, creo que de ahora en adelante vendré a casa a comer.- Sasuke paso una mano por su alborotador cabello._

_Sexy._

_- Digo…si tú quieres, tampoco es neces…- me reí_

_- Tengo que comer Sasuke, no es problema hacer un poco más para ti._

_Sasuke sonrío y lo siguiente me dejo de piedra. Se paro frente a mi y miraba directamente a mis labios._

_- En verdad quiero besarte en estos momentos.- dijo con la voz ronca._

_- Hazlo. _

_El negó y sus labios besaron…mi GRAN frente. _

_- Nos vemos a la hora de la comida.- fue lo último que dijo._

El mayor contacto físico que hemos tenido es eso, besos en la mejilla cuando se despide o cuando llega del trabajo.

¡FRUSTRANTE!

- ¡SAKURA! – Grito Ino muy cerca de mi oído.

- ¡Cerda! – le dije alejándome.

- Pues no reaccionabas. Estabas en otro mundo.- dejo a Sanosuke en el corral y fue hacia su bolso-. Es hora de ponernos a trabajar.- saco unas revistas-. Me caso en un mes perras y aún no tengo mi vestido de novia.

Ten-Ten imito la acción de Ino y dejo a Dai junto a su hermano, Ryou corrió con la misma suerte.

Ino estaba vuelta loca con su boda. El 6 de julio se casaba en el "Royal place" era elegante, hermoso y sobre todo espacioso. De un evento "familiar" paso a ser un evento para toda la cuidad. Demasiada gente invitada. El gerente del lugar le debía algunos favores a Ino, al ser organizadora de eventos, sobre todo bodas, pues la primera opción siempre era el Royal Place. Claro para las personas con solvencia económica. Ino lo chantajeo…perdón hizo negocios con el Sr. Sarutobi para que le diera la fecha más próxima, que era el 6 de julio. A Ino le pareció perfecto, eso le daba casi cuatro meses para organizar la boda de sus sueños. Ahora solo faltaba menos de un mes, como unas tres semanas para dicho evento e Ino aún no tenía su vestido.

- Quiero un vestido ajustado arriba, que haga resaltar mi cintura y pecho.- Ten-Ten anotaba las preferencias de Ino-. Y de campana, lo más amplio que se pueda.

Ino siguió parloteando acerca de lo hermoso que sería su vestido. Me alegre por ella, era como una hermana para mí y enserio me daba mucha alegría que haya encontrado a un hombre que la ame.

- Hablare con Sasuke.- dije interrumpiéndola.

Las dos mujeres me miraron extrañadas.

- ¿De que? – la primera en preguntar fue Ino.

- De nosotros.- dije-. A veces parece que si quiere algo conmigo y luego nada. Me tiene demasiado confundida y aclararé eso con él. Un día llega todo cariñoso y al siguiente ni me habla.

Ino se río.

- ¿Pues que quieres que haga? – pregunto ella aun riendo-. Desde siempre le has dejado claro que no querías nada con él. El pobre hombre no sabe como avanzar contigo.- Gruñí y entere mi cara en mis manos-. ¿Y que le dirás? Hey Sasuke, siempre si quiero algo contigo, ya se que te rechace varias veces, pero hoy me levante con ganas de follar. ¿Que dices? ¿Lo intentamos? – dijo con voz grave imitando a un hombre.

Mire mal a Ino y Ten-Ten se mordía el labio para evitar reírse.

- Solo le diré que no sea tan bipolar.- escuche ruido de llaves en la puerta. Agarre la revista que tenía Ino en las manos-. Este es bonito.- señale el primero que mire.

- Si es bonito.- dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke hizo acto de presencia e Ino entendió porque el cambio de tema.

- Uh, Hola.- dijo él-. No sabía que vendrían.

Me tensé. ¿Se molesto?

Sasuke camino hacia mí. Yo me encontraba sentada en el sofá individual e Ino y Ten-Ten frente a mí.

- Lo siento por no decirte nada.- le dije. Sasuke estaba semi-sentado en el brazo del sofá-. Fue algo de improvisto.

Sentí su cuerpo agitarse debido a su risa.

- Es tu casa también.- lo miré-. Puedes invitar a quien quieras, solo me tomo por sorpresa.- sonreí y Sasuke me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias.- Sasuke asintió y me dio un beso en la coronilla. Me sonroje.

El se levanto y fue a ver a los niños que estaban aun lado de mí en el corralito. Los niños al verlo se pararon inmediatamente, se sostuvieron del barandal. Sasuke beso a cada uno de ellos.

- No se preocupen.- les dijo en tono confidente, aunque se escuchaba perfectamente-. Ya llego papi para salvarlos. Están muy pequeños para sufrir de las temidas compras femeninas.- Sasuke fingió un escalofrío.

- ¡J-A-J-A! – Dijo Ino.

Sasuke se río, quito el seguro a las llantas del corral y se fue con los niños en dirección a la recamara.

Suspire. Ino seguía hablando de las distintas tiendas que quería ir a ver el día siguiente. De solo escucharla decir cuantas diferentes tiendas visitaríamos mi cabeza gritaba "Sálvame a mi también Sasuke"

-.-.-.-.-.

Entre a la recamara donde vi a Sasuke entrar y la escena me saco una risa de pura ternura. Sasuke estaba acostado sobre la alfombra con los brazos abiertos, Sano y Dai compartían el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke como almohada y Ryou gozaba solo del brazo derecho. Mis cuatro hombres se miraban hermosos dormidos.

Les tome una foto con mi celular. Tenía demasiadas fotos de Sasuke con los niños. Mi protector de pantalla seguía siendo el mismo. Es que simplemente salían perfectos.

Coloque a los niños en sus cunas y me agache para despertar a Sasuke.

- Sasuke.- le dije moviendo su hombro-. Ve a dormir a la cama.

Sasuke murmuro algo que no entendí y abrió sus ojos poco a poco. Se sentó y un bostezo escapo de su boca.

Me reí.

- Ve a la cama a dormir.- le volví a decir.

Sasuke se rasco la nuca.

- Uh, Sakura.- se puso de pie al ver que yo lo hacia-. Tengo hambre.- hizo un pequeño puchero. ¡Hermoso!

- Y luego te preguntas de donde sacaron tus hijos lo "tragón".- Sasuke río.

- Culpable.- dijo con una mano en el pecho.

Reí.

- Estas de suerte porque yo también tengo hambre.- sobe mi estomago.

-.-.-.-.-.

- Sasuke.- dije cuando nos encontrábamos en la cocina viendo las opciones para cenar-. Tengo algo que decirte.

Sasuke se tenso y asintió dando a entender que me había escuchado.

La mejor forma para decir algo es directo y al grano. Igual que cuando le dije que estaba embarazada sin tantas vueltas al asunto.

Suspire y conté hasta tres.

- Bueno…yo.- ¿Directo y al grano? Patrañas, era más fácil decirlo en mi mente, las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de mi boca-. ¿Me quieres? – listo lo dije. No era eso lo que iba a decir en primer lugar, pero tengo que asegurarme de que no voy a hacer el ridículo.

- Sabes que sí.- dijo el frunciendo el ceño-. Eres la madre de mis hijos, claro que te quiero.

- ¿Solo por ser la madre de tus hijos? – pregunte con un nudo en la garganta. Gracias a dios que pregunte primero antes de confesarme.

Sasuke negó.

- ¿A que viene todo esto Sakura?- pregunto

- Contesta mi pregunta con sinceridad ¿Me quieres…como mujer?- desvíe la mirada.

Escuche la respiración de Sasuke hacerse pesada.

- Si.- fue todo lo que dijo.

Lo mire a los ojos y su mirada estaba mas oscura de lo normal.

- Te quiero…Sasuke.- lo siguiente que sentí fue a Sasuke rodearme con sus brazos. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello e inhale su aroma. Sasuke se estremeció.

- No sabes cuanto espere para escucharte decir eso.- acaricio mi espalda-. Te quiero Sakura.

Deposite un pequeño beso en su cuello, era lo que tenía al alcance. Escuche un gruñido de parte de Sasuke.

- Entonces... ¿Eres mi novia?- pregunto

Reí.

- Si me lo pides si – le dije.

Me separo de él para quedar frente a frente. Jade vs Negro.

- ¿Serías mi novia? –

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que hemos hecho todo al revés? Digo, vivimos juntos, tenemos tres hijos y apenas me estas pidiendo ser tu novia – le dije sonriendo.

Él también río.

- Lo se.- acaricio mi labio inferior-. Pero todas las decisiones que tomamos en el pasado nos trajeron a este preciso momento, y no se tu, pero yo no me arrepiento de nada. Tal vez así tendrían que darse las cosas entre nosotros. Tal vez teníamos que madurar como personas para llegar a este momento, así los dos sabríamos que en verdad nos queremos y no es algo del momento.

Le sonreí sonrojada.

- Bueno, después de eso sería muy feo de mi parte decirte que no.- Sasuke río

- ¿Eso es un si? – pregunto juguetón.

Asentí.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se acerco a mis labios, no se si yo estaba demasiado desesperada por eso beso, pero se me hacia demasiado eterno el momento en que juntara sus labios con los míos. Así que fui yo la que acorte la distancia, por fin nuestros labios se unieron.

Sus labios eran tan cual recordaba, besables. Su lengua jugaba con la mía mientras sus manos estaban en mis caderas. Pase mis manos por su cabello y el gruño. Uní más nuestros cuerpos y jadee al sentir el bulto en sus pantalones.

- Te necesito.- dijo con voz ronca.

¡YO TAMBIÉN! Quise gritar.

Lo besé. Sasuke enseguida correspondió. Mis manos cobraron vida propia y fueron hacia su camisa, la quité. Me separe de él para hacer lo mismo con mi blusa.

- Eso lo quería hacer yo.- dijo Sasuke mirándome con deseo.

Me giro, mi espalda hizo contacto con su pecho desnudo. Quito mi sostén. Sus manos pararon en mis pezones y empezó a acariciarlos. Pasaba su pulgar de forma circular y yo no paraba de gemir.

- Aah.- me retorcía entre sus brazos.

Y por su fuera poco, sus labios besaron el punto sensible detrás de mi oreja.

- ¡Sasuke! - sentí su risa.

Sonreí. Restregué mi trasero en su erección y Sasuke mordió mi cuello. Su mano izquierda fue a parar al botón de mis jeans.

- Dos pueden jugar al mismo juego.- dijo al tiempo que introducía su mano en mis bragas.

Solté un pequeño gritito cuando su dedo índice hizo presión en mi clítoris. Quite mi trasero de su pelvis y sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello.

- Lo mismo digo.- mis manos fueron detrás de mi espalda y busque a tientas el bulto en los pantalones de Sasuke. Lo acaricie sobre la ropa y sentí dos dedos en mi interior.

- Ahh.- desabroche su pantalón y escuche el ruido que hizo el cinto al caer al piso.

Baje mis jeans mientras Sasuke seguía con su tarea de masturbarme. Era muy difícil coordinar cuando un hombre como Sasuke tiene dos dedos bombeándote, su mano jalando desesperadamente tu pezón y esa maravillosa lengua lamiendo todo tu cuello. Cuando mis jeans estaban fuera de mis piernas. Sasuke retiro su mano de mi intimidad e hice un puchero. Me giro para quedar frente a él y me beso. Era un beso salvaje, nuestras lenguas chocaban cada dos por tres. Sentí sus manos en mi trasero, me sentó sobre la barra.

Se puso entre mis piernas y sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a mis senos. Succiono mi pezón derecho y del izquierdo se encargaba su mano.

- ¡Aaah! – mis manos sujetaban su cabello, daba pequeños tirones de él.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas debido al placer proporcionado. Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar y enseguida los abrí de golpe.

- ¡SASUKE! – grité.

- Despertaras a los niños.- después de que dijo eso, volvió a mis senos.

Con su dedo pulgar hacia movimientos giratorios en mi clítoris. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones. Mi boca no paraba de soltar gemidos y maldiciones.

- Sasuke…voy.- jadeé-. Ya no pue...-

El se retiro de golpe y puso mis pies en el suelo. Lo mire extrañada.

- Voltéate.- dijo con la voz ronca.

Me gire y el me inclino, mis senos hicieron contacto con el frío mármol y gemí.

- Esto será rápido.- dijo inclinado sobre mi espalda. Sentía su erecto pene en mis nalgas-. Así que se buena y vente conmigo.

Jadeé y asentí embobada por sus palabras.

- Bien.- beso mi mejilla.

Sentí sus manos en mis caderas y gire mi cabeza para poder verlo. Sonrió de lado y me penetro. Mordí mi labio para no gritar. La sensación era tan jodidamente buena.

- ¡Mierda! – La voz de Sasuke se escuchaba ronca y sexy-. Te extrañe.- dijo moviendo lentamente sus caderas.

- ¡Aaah! – Sasuke enterró sus dedos en mi cintura y aumento la velocidad.

En esa posición lo sentía entrar todo dentro de mí. Sasuke soltaba roncos gemidos y yo trataba de no cerrar los ojos para poder ver su rostro. ¡Era Hermoso!

- Si me miras así esto será más rápido de lo planeado.- su voz era un susurro ronco.

Sus manos acariciaban mis nalgas. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes.

- ¿Aun te gusta que te hablen sucio? – gemí cuando soplo en mi espalda. Cerré los ojos y asentí-. Bien, porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de decirte cuando me gusta tu culo.

Me nalgueo.

- Sasuke.- dije entre jadeos-. Ya no pu-eedo más.

- ¿Te gusta como te follo? - ¡DIOS! Esas preguntas y con esa voz ronca hacia que me mojara más.

- ¡SI!.- en este momento no me importo subirle su ego, solo quería que dejara de torturarme.

Me nalgueo de nuevo. Agarro firmemente mis caderas y empezó un vaivén lento.

- ¡SASUKE! – regañe.

El río.

- Si así lo quieres.- lo mire fruncir el ceño y luego nada existió a mi alrededor. Solo el pene de Sasuke entrando y saliendo de mi interior. ¡POR DIOS! Me penetraba como poseso, rápido y fuerte. Sentía sus testículos golpear mi intimidad. El ruido que hacían nuestros sexos al chocar y mis gemidos era lo que se escuchaba en la cocina.

- ¡Sa…su…ke! – mis músculos tensándose me confirmaban que me faltaba poco…demasiado poco.

- ¡Sakura! – escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios fue todo lo que necesite. Me deje ir. La sensación del orgasmo era tan…buena. Sasuke seguía embistiéndome con la misma intensidad, su cara contraída me indicaba que él también estaba cerca. Llevo dos de sus dedos a su boca, los lamió.

Gemí.

Llevo esos dos dedos a mi intimidad y acto seguido empecé a lloriquear.

- ¡Aaah…aaahhh! - ¡PUTA MADRE! Sus dedos hacían maravillas en mi clítoris.

Los gemidos de Sasuke se hicieron más altos y sus embestidas más rápidas.

Mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos cuando el segundo orgasmo me asalto, estaba demasiado sensible por el primero. Me agarre de las esquinas de la barra y pegue mí frente al mármol.

El hormigueo recorría todo mi cuerpo. Sentí a Sasuke tensarse detrás de mí. Levante mi cabeza para verlo. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, fruncia los labios y un "Sakura" salio de ellos. Sus dedos seguramente quedarían marcados en mi cadera.

- Eso fue…- se aclaro la garganta.

- Lo se.- le dije sonriéndole.

El me sonrío de vuelta y me ayudo a incorporarme.

- La próxima vez seré más tierno.- dijo apartándome un mechón de mis ojos.

- Me gusto así-. Dijo sonrojándome.

- Lo se.- dijo arrogantemente.

- Dijiste que sería rápido.- le dije juntando nuestra ropa del piso.

- Y lo fue.- me nalgueo cuando me incline por mis bragas. Que no recuerdo cuando desaparecieron-. Solo tuviste dos orgasmos.- solo una pequeña risa.

- Presumido.- le dije a modo de juego-. Ordenare una pizza, no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

El asintió. Se puso sus boxers mientras yo solo me puse su camisa, aunque sin abrochar.

Pedí una pizza de champiñones.

- Listo.- le dije. El estaba bebiendo un vaso con jugo-. Tardaran unos treinta minutos.

- Bueno.- dejo el vaso y se acerco a mí-. Entonces ahora si tendré que ser rápido.

Me besó mientras me cargaba, mi espalda choco contra la pared más cercana y gemí. Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y pude sentir a su pene listo para otra ronda.

Los dos nos quedamos quietos y luego nos reímos.

Uno de los niños acababa de despertar.

Sasuke me puso de nuevo en el piso y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Iré yo.- dijo y fue hacia la recamara.

Estaba semi-desnudo, su espalda ancha se miraba demasiado sexy con ese tatuaje de tres aspas en su omoplato izquierdo. Mi vista se fue más al sur, a su trasero. ¡DIOS! Eso si que era un trasero, su cuerpo estaba tonificado. Todo estaba donde debería estar.

- Sasuke.- el se giro-. A mi también me gusta tu culo.

El soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza aun riendo.

* * *

.

.

.

._. COOOF, COFF!

volví chicas :D!,

Lose, se que dije que actualizaría ayer, pero como que hay un bicho mata inspiración en el aire y no me dejaba escribir nada "decente", y bueno hoy volvió un poco, pero no al cien. En fin (: espero les guste.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – Pregunto Hinata-. Cuando le dije "Te amo" se quedo blanco y dijo Gracias – suspire-. ¿Gracias? Eso no se dice cuando tu novia te dice ese tipo de cosas.

Asentí sin verla.

- ¿Me estas prestando atención? – se cruzo de brazos.

- Si.- dijo al fin mirándola-. Naruto es idiota.

- Déjala.- Ino hablo a mi lado-. Toda la mañana ha estado como ida.- tomo una cucharada de su helado de chocolate-. En verdad debo de dejar de comer estas cosas, pero soy débil.- otra cucharada.

Reímos.

Mi celular vibro. Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi rostro. Era un WhatsApp de Sasuke.

**Sasuke: Te extraño.**

Reí

- ¿Quién es? – Ino se inclino para ver-. ¿Neji? – pregunto cuando no la deje ver.

Hinata se tenso.

- No – dije

**Sakura: También te extraño. A los cuatro. ¿Cómo se están portando tus hijos?**

- Es Sasuke.- y la sonrisa boba seguía en mi cara.

La cuchara con helado de chocolate quedo a medio camino de la boca de Ino, Hinata sonrió.

- Se quedo cuidando a los niños hoy. Dijo que no tenia ganas de ir al trabajo.- me encogí de hombros. Aun no les decía de nuestra platica de ayer y nuestra "reconciliación" Me sonroje.

**Sasuke: Intente bañarlos, y uh, bueno solo espero que no me dejes después de que veas como quedo el baño. ¡LOL! Parece campo de batalla, aunque claro yo gane. **

**Sakura: Te costara más que un baño sucio para librarte de mi Uchiha. : P**

- ¡Okeeeeeeeey! – Dijo Ino haciendo a un lado su helado-. ¿Qué carajos esta pasando? Hace mucho que no miraba esa sonrisa. Parece tu sonrisa de….- sus ojos se abrieron como platos-. ¿Cogiste con Sasuke? – Hinata se ahogo con el agua.

- Creo que las mujeres de allá no te escucharon Ino - dije con sarcasmo.

Un "Si escuchamos" hizo que me sonrojara.

- Ya, bueno ¿Si lo hicieron? – modo cotilla activado.

Rodé los ojos. Sentí mi celular vibrar pero lo deje pasar. Tenía que contarles porque si no, no me dejarían en paz y aun nos queda un largo camino por recorrer en busca del "vestido perfecto" palabras de Ino.

- Ayer hable con Sasuke.- las sonrisas de Ino y Hinata me decían que ya sabían lo que venía-. Y bueno, creo que somos novios.

Soltaron unos grititos emocionadas.

- ¿Follaron? – dijo Ino.

- Coger, Follar, fornicar ¿Cuantas formas conoces para referirte al sexo? – pregunte riendo.

- Muchas querida amiga, me se muchas.- y me guiño un ojo.

- Ahora se porque mi hermano esta tan enamorado de ti.- dijo Hinata.

Ino río.

- ¿Si o no?- pregunto impaciente.

- Si – dije sonrojada. Ino iba a hablar pero la interrumpí-. No te daré detalles, pervertida.

Claro que no le diría que lo hicimos en la barra de la cocina como dos locos ninfomanos. Ni mucho menos que cenamos pizza semi-desnudos y que una vez que Sano se durmió – Si, fue Sano quien nos interrumpió- pues bueno, digamos que Sakura Haruno se puso al corriente por todo el tiempo que no tubo actividad sexual. Causa por la cuál Sasuke no fue a trabajar "Me dejaste exhausto" dijo en la mañana sonriendo cuando despertamos.

**Sasuke: No te preocupes. No esta en mi planes dejarte ir…Te quiero Sakura.**

Me sonroje cuando leí el WhatsApp.

- ¿Están _Sextiando? – _Ino y sus preguntas.

- ¡INO! – Ella río-. Me esta diciendo que baño a los niños, eso es todo.

- ¿Qué le gustaría bañarte a ti también? ¿Pasar la esponja por tus sonrosados pezones mientras estos se llenan de jabón? ¿Lavar hasta el último trozo de tu piel? – recito como si fuera el más cursi de los poemas.

Hinata río y negó. La empuje y reí.

- Estas loca – dije.

- Pero así me amas.- y comió helado de nuevo.

Nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, pero las palabras de Ino me excitaron. Me imagine a Sasuke haciendo lo que ella decía y mi clítoris palpito. Tal vez lo intente cuando llegué a casa.

Reí.

A la mierda. Sufrí mucho tiempo la abstinencia y ahora que tengo a semejante hombre a mi disposición las 24 horas del día no lo desperdiciare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me encontraba en el parque con los niños. Sakura dijo que regresaría por la tarde.

Suspire.

- Ya.- dijo Naruto a mi lado-. Llevas todo el rato suspirando, pareces tonto enamorado.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Hmp. – reí-. Dile a Hinata que no te haga tanto enojar Dobe, parece un angelito pero es todo un demonio la enana.

El semblante de Naruto decayó.

- Lo se.- dijo mirando al frente-. Creo que esta vez si la metí la pata hasta el fondo.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunte enojado.

- N-aa-da teme.- rasco su nuca nervioso-. Ayer me dijo "Te amo" y yo…- trago saliva-. Le dije "Gracias"- tapo su cara con sus manos-.

- ¿No sientes lo mismo? – pregunte

- Si.- contesto Naruto.

- ¿Entonces? – seguí meciendo la carreola de los niños. Ya estaban por dormir. Sakura me dijo que dormían un rato después de medio día.

- Yo lo quería decir primero.- dijo jalándose el cabello-. Algo romántico.- me miro-. Estábamos viendo ¡Friends!. – reí. Hinata ama esa serie-. Y de repente cuando Monica dice que Chandler tiene un tercer pezón, ella se río y me dijo "Te amo" así de la nada. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Solté una risa. Sabía que capitulo se refería Naruto. Había visto esa serie con Hinata varias veces. Era demasiado divertida.

- Decirle "Te amo Hinata" besarse y seguir viendo el programa.

- Las mujeres son raras.- dijo Naruto. Estuve de acuerdo con el.

- Sakura es mi novia.- dije de repente.

Naruto giro rápidamente su cuello. Creo que hasta se lastimo.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿La obligaste? – rodé los ojos.

- Aunque no lo creas ella empezó la platica y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra…-

Naruto sonrió.

- No quiero detalles sucios teme.- le golpee el hombro con mi mano libre.

- Y no te los iba a dar imbécil. – reímos-. Creo que es hora de regresar.- dije mirando a los niños dormir-. Sakura no tarda en llegar-. "el amor, el amor" Canto Naruto.

- Dobe.- nos paramos y Killer Bee nos seguía de cercas. "A" su hermano se había ido con Sakura-. Habla con Hinata y dile lo mismo que me dijiste a mi.

Suspiro y asintió.

Un destello rojo capto mi atención. Gire mi cabeza hacia esa dirección y mire a Karin recargada en un árbol. Sonrió y saludo con la mano. Apreté los dientes.

- Naruto.- me hice a un lado-. Quédate con los niños.- agarro la carreola confundido-. Tengo un asunto que atender.

Killer Bee dio un paso adelante pero lo detuve.

- Prefiero que te quedes con ellos, Bee.

No espere a que contestara. Karin sonreía altanera.

- Sasuke-kun, no espera verte aquí-. Se acerco y retrocedí-. ¿Me tienes miedo? – río como desquiciada-. Quien diría que el gran Sasuke Uchiha tiene miedo de una indefensa mujer.

- Solo te lo diré una vez Karin.- alzo las cejas sonriendo-. Aléjate de mi familia.

Ella río.

- Tus hijos son realmente bellos Sasuke-kun – dijo mirando sobre mi hombro-. Sería mas bellos si fuesen míos – fruncí el ceño-. Dime, ¿Quieres a Sakura?

- La amo.- Era verdad-. La amo más que a mi propia vida.

El semblante de Karin cambio a uno lleno de furia.

- Iba a hacer las cosas fáciles para ti.- lágrimas de coraje bajaban por sus mejillas-. ¿Por qué nunca me quisiste?

- Porque no eres ella.

- ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR SASUKE! – se acerco a mí y esta vez no retrocedí-. Iba a dejar que fueras parte de nuestras vidas, pero luego de tu desprecio no mereces ver a MIS hijos.

La mire confundido.

- Estas loca.- le dije y me giré.

Miré a Naruto en el piso y a Killer Bee tambaleándose. Sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello, agarre la jeringa en mis manos.

- Es maravilloso lo que hace un buen sedante.- abrí los ojos como platos-. Creo que verás como me llevo a mis hijos antes de caer dormido.- escuche su risa.

Un hombre de cabellera blanca agarro la carreola.

- ¡No! – quise gritar, más solo salio un susurro.

- Tu lo decidiste así Sasuke-kun- me dio un beso en los labios y camino hacia los niños.

Camine detrás de ella, pero mis pasos eran lentos y no coordinaba bien. Mis rodillas empezaron a fallar y caí al piso. Karin miro sobre su hombro y agito su mano en el aire despidiéndose.

- Espero que Sakura no sufra.- escuche que dijo en tono burlón-. A quien engaño.- río-. Es lo que mas espero en esta vida.

Mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse y último que vi fue a Karin inclinarse y agarrar a uno de los niños en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegué a casa más tarde de lo planeado. Ya era de noche. Me recargue en el elevador y sonreí. Ino me convenció de comprar lencería sexy. "Ya tienes a quien lucirla" había dicho ella y era cierto. Las puertas se abrieron y "A" salio primero. Entré al departamento y las bolsas cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Sasuke? – el se levanto del sofá y corrió hasta mi-. ¿Qué esta pasando?

Unas diez personas se encontraban en el departamento. Naruto, Itachi, Mikoto y Kurenai se encontraban en una esquina. Las dos últimas llorando. Killer Bee se acerco a "A" e intercambiaron palabras.

- ¿Sasuke? – sentí el nudo en la garganta.

- Karin…- mi mundo se vino abajo. ¿Karin? Eso solo puede significar una cosa. Voltee a ver a Kurenai y Mikoto. Sus lágrimas confirmaban mis sospechas.

- ¡Por favor! – me aferre a él -. Dime que no es cierto.

- Los encontraremos Sakura.- y ahí literalmente me vine abajo. Sasuke se hinco frente a mí-. Confía en mí, los encontraré. No dejare que nada les pase.- quise creer en sus palabras pero su mirada preocupada decía otra cosa.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunte

- A medio día.- huyo de mi mirada-. Nos inyecto sedantes a los tres.

- Una mujer loca puede más que tres hombres fuertes.- dije irónica.

Sasuke agacho la mirada.

Me levante de piso y me dirigí a la habitación.

- Señor.- escuche antes de llegar al pasillo-. La secuestradora no se ha comunicado todavía.

Me detuve en shock. Me gire a ver al maldito que había hablado.

-¿Secuestro?-. Dije incrédula. Mire a Sasuke-. ¡¿CREES QUE ESTO ES UN MALDITO SECUESTRO? ESA MUJER NO QUIERE DINERO QUIERE A MIS HIJOS.- me acerque a Sasuke-. Esto es tu maldita culpa.- golpee su pecho con cada palabra dicha-. Si hubieras alejado a esa estúpida loca de tu vida, nada de esto estaría pasando.- Sasuke no detenía los golpes que daba en su pecho-. Si algo les pasa…- mi voz se quebró y Sasuke me abrazo-. Tengo que a ir a buscarlos.

Me separe de él y corrí a la puerta. Killer Bee me bloqueo el paso.

- Sra. Sakura.- lo mire mal.

- ¡QUITATE! TENGO QUE IR POR MIS HIJOS. – señale a los tipos de negro que estaban esperando señales de la "secuestrado"-. Voy a hacer el trabajo de estos inútiles.- las lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

- Sakura calmate – dijo Sasuke detrás de mi-. Entiendo que estes dolida pero…

- ¿Dolida? – reí-. No tienes ni puta idea de cómo me siento Sasuke.- lo fulmine con la mirada-. Mis niños están quien sabe donde con esa loca, ¿Les habrá dado de comer? ¿Sabrá que Dai no se duerme sin su Sr. Pooh? ¿Qué Sano es quien más despierta en las noches? ¿Qué Ryou no duerme hasta que le cantas su canción de cuna? No, no lo sabe. Yo lo se porque soy su madre.- mi quijada temblaba-. Así que no me vengas a decir que estoy "dolida".- mire a Killer Bee-. ¡QUE TE QUITES! – le grité.

Killer Bee miro por sobre mi hombro. Mire a Sasuke negar.

- Sakura, estas alterada. Lo mejor es que te sientes un momento-.

- ¡CALLATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! – le grite a Sasuke. Todos nos miraban. Respire hondo-. Iré…iré por un vaso de agua.

Llegué a la cocina y agarre un vaso con agua. Mis manos temblaban.

- Señor Uchiha.- escuche que gritaron-. Encontraron a un hombre con la misma descripción que dio. Estaba comprando artículos para bebé. En estos momentos se dirige a las afueras de la ciudad.

El vaso cayó al piso. Asome mi cabeza y mire al tipo de minutos antes hablando por un radio.

- Karin tiene una cabaña rumbo al norte saliendo de la cuidad. – Dijo Naruto-. Tal vez ahí es hacia donde va el hijo de puta que nos sedo. – hablo con los dientes apretados.

- No hagan nada.- hablo el hombre del radio-. Síganlo y asegúrense de que sea la persona que estamos buscando.- escuche la voz del tipo del otro lado del radio diciendo las coordenadas.

- Si, si es.- sonrió Naruto-.

Mikoto y Kurenai sonrieron esperanzadas. Sasuke hablo con el tipo del radio. Killer Bee y "A" se colgaban sus armas en los cinturones. La puerta estaba libre y abierta. Nadie me prestaba atención.

La suerte estaba de mi lado. Llegué hasta las puertas del elevador y entré.

- ¡SAKURA! – mire la cara de preocupación de Sasuke antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Hice de tripas corazón y marque el número de la única persona que me ayudaría sin rechistar.

Atendió al segundo timbre.

- ¿Sakura? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Necesito tu ayuda…Neji.

* * *

.

.

.

Después de tantos días ausentada, regreseee :D

KARIN ES UNA BITCH u.u! pero eso no es novedad, todo mundo lo sabe JHAJHA!,

Ya subí el Gaasaku que había prometido, se llama "Tu mejor pesadilla" y con respecto al Sasosaku que me sugirieron, si haré uno, pero por lo menos ya que termine tres por uno (:

Nos leemos luego :*


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

- ¡Sakura! – Sasuke llego justo cuando me subía a la camioneta de Neji-. ¿Qué estas haciendo?- miro sobre mi hombro-. Hyuga.- saludo.

- Uchiha – dijo de vuelta Neji.

- Iré por mis hijos Sasuke.- conteste a su pregunta de antes-. Cosa que por lo visto tu no quieres hacer.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Claro que quiero ir por los niños, Sakura.- agarro mi mano-. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Déjalo en manos de la policía.

Bufé y rodé los ojos.

- Y esa es la razón por la que estoy ahorita en el auto de Neji y no el tuyo. – Retire mi mano-. La policía tarde más de cinco horas para empezar a buscar porque pensaban que era un "secuestro"- saque una liga de mi bolso-. Y tu aquí con tus reclamos me estas retrasando Sasuke. Súbete o vete.- Sasuke soltó un "Hmp" y abrió la puerta de atrás.

- Vámonos Neji.- asintió y arranco el auto.

Amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta. Íbamos en un silencio total, solo se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones.

- ¿Y si les paso algo? – pregunte en voz alta.

Neji agarro mi rodilla y le di un ligero apretón. Escuche un gruñido en la parte de atrás.

- Hyuga.- empezó-. No te quieras pasar de amable.- dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados-. Así que por favor quita tus manos de mi mujer.

Puse los ojos en blanco y Neji sonrió de lado.

- ¿Tu mujer? – pregunto burlón.

- ¿No le has dicho? – pregunto Sasuke acercándose.

- ¿Decirme que? – ahora si quito su mano de mi rodilla-. ¿Sakura?

Gruñí.

- No tengo cabeza para esto en estos momentos.- respire hondo-. Sasuke y yo estamos juntos de nuevo Neji.- sabía que Sasuke tenía una sonrisa burlona sin necesidad de verlo.

- ¿Asi que era eso? – Pregunto Neji-. ¿Era la verdadera razón por la cuál no intentamos nada?

- ¿Intentar? – mire de reojo a Sasuke y tenía el ceño fruncido-. Ustedes no tenían nada que intentar. Sakura es mía.

- Pues no parecía ser tuya las dos veces que nos besamos.- sonrió de lado y yo le dí un golpe en el hombro.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Sasuke-. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

- En los labios.- dijo Neji.

- Hmp.- tape mi cara con mis manos-. Dos simples besos no se comparan a toda la noche teniendo sexo salvaje.

Me ahogue con mi propia saliva y Neji se giro a verme.

- ¡CALLATE! – Le di un golpe a Sasuke en la cabeza y otro a Neji-. ¿En serio? ¿Van a hablar de esto en una situación como esta? - me cruce de brazos-. Bien.- mire a Neji-. Si, en parte esa fue la razón por la que no intentamos nada, me gustas.- escuche a Sasuke gruñir-. Pero tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por Sasuke-. Lo miré y el sonreía de lado-. No te dije nada porque quedamos en ser amigos y a parte fue ayer cuando todo sucedió, comprenderás que no estaba en mis prioridades contarte sobre mi relación con Sasuke .- el asintió-. ¿Estamos bien? – le pregunte a Neji.

- Si.- sonrió-. No seas tonta, solo lo dije para hacer enojar a Sasuke.

Reí.

- Y tú.- me gire para ver a Sasuke, el sonrió nervioso-. Eres imbécil, ni siquiera ahorita dejas eses celos estúpidos tuyos.- se encogió de hombros-. No se le anda diciendo a las personas cuando tienes sexo salvaje con tu novia.- me sonroje.

- Hasta tu aceptas que fue algo salvaje.- me guiño el ojo.

- Idiota.- pero no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

Neji carraspeo.

- Llegamos. – mire al frente y no había nadie.

- Déjaselo a la policía.- imite pobremente la voz de Sasuke-. Policías de mierda.

Me baje de la camioneta y ellos me siguieron.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Neji.

- Ir por los niños.- camine y Sasuke me detuvo.

- No podemos ir así como así, Sakura.- Neji asintió.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunte impaciente

Tanto Sasuke como Neji observaron alrededor. La cabaña se encontraba algo retirada aún, me imagino que para no alertar con el ruido del auto. Escuchamos el motor de auto acercándose. Me tire al piso y rodé debajo de la camioneta, ellos me imitaron.

Una camioneta negra se paro justo a un lado de la camioneta blanca de Neji. Un tipo se bajo, solo miraba sus piernas.

- Esto no le va a gustar a Karin – me tensé. Este tipo estaba ayudando a Karin. No pensé solo actué.

En el momento que se giro le pego a la parte de atrás de sus rodillas con mis manos, el cayo al piso y salí de mi escondite.

- ¡SAKURA! – gritaron Sasuke y Neji.

Los ignore.

El tipo se levanto tambaleándose.

- Debo admitir que eso me dolió.- dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí.

- Era la intención.- me puse en posición de pelea. Abrí un poco mis piernas y subí mis puños a mi rostro.

El se río aun más.

- ¿Quieres pelea zorra? – le sonreí dulcemente.

Y antes de que el tipo de cabello blanco reaccionara hice mi primer movimiento. Gire sobre mi propio eje para agarrar impulso y mi pie impacto sobre su rostro. Su cuerpo se fue hacia la izquierda, haciendo que su cabeza pegara en la camioneta de Neji. Calló al piso sin moverse.

- ¿Lo maté? – pregunte asustada.

Neji le tomo el pulso.

- Solo esta desmayado.

Suspire aliviada.

- Debemos asegurarnos que no de problemas después.

Sasuke asintió y busco en la camioneta del tipo.

- Ese hijo de perra.- escuche que dijo. Sasuke salió con cinta de esas de color gris y una soga en las manos-. Creo que esto servirá.

Sonreí.

- Por lo menos evitamos que secuestraran a alguien más.- dije. Era evidente lo que pretendía.

- A ti – dijo Sasuke. Lo mire confundida-. Tenía una foto tuya en el asiento de copiloto.

Me recorrió un escalofrío.

- Terminen de amarrarlo, revisare el auto haber si hay algo que nos sirva.

Lo primero que vi fue mi foto. "Mátala" decía el reverso, lo tiré. Abrí la gaveta y había un arma y una pistola que disparaba sedantes. "Par de locos" pensé.

- ¿Alguien sabe usar esto? – pregunte agarrando el arma con solo dos de mis dedos.

- Yo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Rodé los ojos y se la di a Neji. Estaba más cerca de mí.

- Es justo Uchiha, tú te quedas con la chica y yo con el arma.- la puso en su cinturón sonriendo.

- Touche.- dio Sasuke mientras besaba mi mejilla.- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte contando los sedantes en la caja.

- A pelear, Mei, Karin y ahora este tipo.

Reí.

- Tengo un poco más de fuerza de la normal y bueno cuando estaba pequeña mi padre dijo "Hay que aprovecharlo, Sakura" y me metía en cada arte marcial que se le atravesaba por enfrente. Cuando todas las niñas estaban en el recital de ballet, yo estaba recibiendo mi cinta café.- reí-. Odie a mi padre en ese momento, parecía niño. Pero ahora, viendo al tipo en el piso no puedo estar más agradecida de que me obligara a hacerlo.

Sasuke asintió.

- Eso me da más razones para no hacerte enojar.- otro beso-. Lo del "Converse" asesino no es nada a comparación a lo que me puedes hacer.

- Hey tortolos.- dijo Neji-. Este esta despertando.

Me acerque al tipo en el piso.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte.

- Suigetsu.- dijo con algo de dificultad.

- Mira Suigetsu, las cosas esta así.- le quite el arma a Neji del cinturón-. O me dices como puedo entrar sin que la loca de Karin se de cuenta, o… – agarre el arma como había visto que lo hacían en la televisión-. Puedes pasar a ser comida para los animales.- sonreí con dulzura-. Y bien ¿Dónde esta otra puerta?

Suigetsu suspiro.

- En la parte de atrás hay una puerta, Karin nunca va para allá. Ni siquiera sale del cuarto, esta embobada con esos niños-. Me tense.

- ¿Les hizo daño? – pregunte acercando más el arma a la cabeza del tipo.

- ¿Qué? – Río-. Primero me mete un tiro a mí antes siquiera de que empiecen a llorar. Esta como ida, no ha tomado agua siquiera por estar jugando con ellos.

Por lo menos no les hizo nada.

- ¿Esta armada? ¿Hay alguien más dentro?– pregunto Neji detrás de mí.

Negó

- Ni siquiera un tenedor puede entrar a ese cuarto.- río de nuevo-. Esta obsesionada con los diablillos esos. Y no, no hay nadie más.

- Muchas gracias Suigetsu.- le regrese el arma a Neji-. Pero como comprenderás no puedo dejarte así como así.- saque un sedante y lo introduje en la "pistola"

- ¡¿Qué?! – Frunció el ceño-. ¡MALDITA PERRA!

Sasuke le dio un derechazo.

- No le hables así a mi futura esposa.- me sonroje.

- Solo dormirás un poco.- le apunte y el sedante salio disparado directo a su cuello.

- Karin…ella…-su vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa-. Esta emb-bara-azada.- dijo apenas-. Es mi hijo… no la dañen.- y cerro sus ojos.

Los tres nos miramos unos a los otros.

- Al parecer al fin dio resultado tanto tratamiento. – dije caminando-. Bueno suponiendo que sea verdad.

Ellos me siguieron después de poner a Suigetsu en la caja de la camioneta.

Se miraba una silueta por una de las ventanas. Se movía de un lado a otro, parecía que estaba arrullando a unos de los niños.

- Hay que ir por atrás y ver si los niños están solos en el cuarto.- dijo Neji bajito. Ya estábamos más cerca.

Abrimos la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se escuchaba un murmullo, parecía que cantaba. Entramos a uno de los cuartos y no había nada.

Escuche un gimoteo y abrí la puerta de donde provenía el ruido. Lo que mire me dejo en shock.

- ¡Esa perra! – gruñí en voz baja.

- ¡Shh! – me calló Sasuke.

Se acerco a la cama donde estaban dos niños y dado su color de cabello ¡ROJO! No diferenciaba quienes eran.

- Son solo pelucas- dijo Sasuke quitándolas.

Estaban dormidos. Daisuke y Ryousuke estaban placidamente dormidos en la cama rodeados por almohadones. Había cunas a medio armar aun lado.

Sasuke agarro a Dai y le pase a Ryou a Neji.

- No se cargar bebés.- dijo Neji con miedo.

- Pues aprenderás – le dije-. Ustedes corren más rápido que yo.

Nos encaminamos a la puerta trasera y el llanto de Ryousuke nos hizo ponernos en alerta.

- Te dije que no se.- dijo Neji sonriendo nervioso.

- Vallanse.- les dije bajito. Se escuchaban pasos acercarse-. No esta armada y tengo esto.- enseñe los sedantes-. Iré por Sano.- Sasuke frunció el ceño-. Te consta que se cuidarme sola.- suspiro.

- Si no sales, vendremos por ti.- dijo. Me dio un beso en los labios y cerré la puerta.

Ryou y Dai estaban a salvo y dormidos. Suspire con alivio.

- ¿Sakura? – escuche la voz de Karin detrás de mí. Pero no se escuchaba como la loca desquiciada que esperaba, parecía sorprendida -. ¿Vienes a conocer a los niños?-pregunto feliz. Me gire y en verdad estaba sonriendo.

- Huh, Si.- dije siguiéndole la corriente. Los dos años que no estuve estudiando me la pase en servicios en hospitales para ver como era el ambiente ahí. Y por lo que parecía, Karin había perdido la razón. Estaba en su propio mundo por así decirlo-. Saco tu cabello.- le dije viendo que Sano también portaba la peluca roja.

Karin sonrió.

- Si verdad.- acaricio el cabello artificial y siguió meciendolo.

- ¿Puedo cargarlo? – pregunte.

Karin me miro frunciendo el ceño y luego sonrió.

- Te lo agradecería.- evite saltar de emoción. Esto estaba resultando demasiado fácil-. Quiero ir a hacer pis.- comento riendo.

Le sonreí y coloque la "pistola" en la parte de atrás de mis jeans.

Extendí mis manos y coloco a Sanosuke en mi regazo.

- Vuelvo pronto.- y entró en el cuarto.

No tenía tiempo para contemplar la hermosura de mi hijo, tenía que correr. Karin vería que Dai y Ryou no están y enfurecería. Corrí a la puerta de enfrente. Abrí y miré a Sasuke que venía en mi dirección. Le sonreí.

Sasuke me regreso la sonrisa. Nos encontrábamos cada vez más cerca…solo un par de metros. Lo abrase cuando llegue a su lado y el me besó.

- Te amo.- dijo besándome toda la cara. Reí-. Después de esto tu serás la que le enseñe como defenderse a los niños.

Agarre a Sano en los brazos que estaba semi-despierto.

- Te amo a ti también, campeón.- y beso su naricita.

Caminamos hacia Neji que nos miraba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció para darle paso al terror.

- ¡CUIDADO! – grito.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Sentí el agarre de Sasuke mas flojo…y un vacío en mi interior. Dolor mucho dolor. Mi vista se nublo y mis piernas flaquearon. Mi blusa color verde limón se tiño de rojo carmesí en cuestión de segundos. Escuche la sirena de la policía a lo lejos. Típico, siempre llegan a lo último. Caí al piso boca abajo y Sasuke se arrodillo junto a mí. Me iba a tomar en sus brazos con su mano libre, pero negué.

- No lo hagas.- le dije apenas-. Si me mueves, la bala puede dañar mi columna.- gemí de dolor. Sasuke me miraba con cara de horror-. Estaré bien.- le asegure con un hilo de voz-. Pon a dormir a esa perra.- reí. Agarro los sedantes y apunto a Karin.

Pasados unos segundos escuche un ruido sordo. Sano empezó a llorar debido al ruido de las sirenas.

Era de esperar, las cosas no suceden tan fácilmente.

Sentía mis ojos cerrarse involuntariamente.

- Sas-suke.- le hable. Sus ojos se miraban algo cristalizados-. Te amo.- el negó.

- No lo digas.- dijo él con la voz quebrada-. No lo digas solo porqué estamos en esta situación. Dímelo cuando estemos en casa, viendo algún estúpido programa.- sorbió-. Como "Friends".- sonrió-. No lo digas, Sakura.

Le sonreí y cerré mis ojos.

- Te amo.- susurre antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno, aquí estoy :D HAHAHA!, uuuuf...Karin esta loca ._. Raro? Naaaah, ya sabíamos xD JHAJHA!...

Solo quedan dos capítulos más u.u! Espero les guste *-*!

Cambiando de tema (:

subí nueva historia, se llama "De bodas y Gigolós" es un SasoSaku, en un review anonimo de "The desire of a son" me sugirieron hacer uno...y bueno la inspiración estaba ahí el día de hoy y dije ¿Por que no? y bueno eso salió... Así que si te gusta esta pareja... Llégale a mi perfil y busca

"De bodas y Gigolós"

- ¡Hey, Sasuke! – lo saludo con un abrazo. De esos que se dan los hombres, se agarran las manos y golpean su espalda-. No dijiste que tu amiga era tan…- me miro de arriba a bajo de nuevo. Se detuvo en mi rostro que de seguro estaba peor que la nariz de "Rodolfo, el reno"-. Peculiar.- miro mi cabello y bufé.

El río.

- Mucho gusto.- acerque mi mano hacia él-. Soy Sakura.

El la agarro y me jalo hacia él.

- Créeme que el gusto es mío…Sakura.- dijo en mi oído. Mis rodillas flaquearon-. Soy Sasori.- mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y salté hacia atrás soltando su mano. Mi corazón palpitaba rápido muy rápido.

¡Maldita sea! No traigo bragas de repuesto.

- Ahí esta un pedasito, digo por si les interesa 8- ), HAHAHA.

Me siento más vendida que los actores de los infomerciales de CV Directo u.u! HAHAHA. Lo diré sin rodeos... PASEN A LEER LA HISTORIA . hahaha...

Lo siento. Deliró por que tengo sueño!

Si dejasen review...esta mujer con insomnio sería feliz :D!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

- Sasuke- susurre. Abrí mis ojos y la luz me cegó, los cerré de inmediato.

- Aquí estoy, amor.- alguien agarro mi mano e inmediatamente supe que se trataba de Sasuke, su tacto era inconfundible-. ¿Estas bien? – pregunto. Se notaba la preocupación en su voz-. Me tenías preocupado.

- Estoy bien.- corrobore. Abrí mis ojos nuevamente pero con precaución esta vez-. Hola-. Le dije una vez que logre enfocarlo bien. Se notaban las ojeras bajo sus ojos-. Te vez fatal.- dije para tratar de aliviar la tensión en su rostro. Funciono.

- Pues tu no te vez precisamente bien.- aparto un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte. Las imágenes empezaron a llenar mi mente-. ¿Los niños? - me altere. Trate de erguirme, pero un dolor en mi costado me lo impidió. Sasuke me recostó de inmediato.

- Cálmate.- beso mi frente-. Ellos están bien.- suspire de alivio-. Están con mi madre en estos momentos-. Ryou dijo "Mamá" – mis ojos se abrieron. Mire a Sasuke y sonreía feliz. Lloré.

Había dicho su primera palabra y yo me lo había perdido por culpa de la loca de Karin.

Sasuke limpio mis mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se asusto-. ¿Te duele algo?-

Negué.

- Es que…- sorbí por la nariz-… Me perdí-. Limpie mis ojos-. Su primera palabra por estar aquí encerrada.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos y deje que el llanto viniese a mí. Estaba llorando por una tontería, lo se. No lloraba así desde el embarazo de los trillizos.

- Fue más como un balbuceo.- trato de calmar mi llanto-. Pero a todos nos pareció que dijo "Mamá.- Sorbí por la nariz y lo mire-. Quedan más primeras veces Sakura.- Eso era verdad.

Sonreí.

Limpie rápidamente mi rostro de todo rastro de lágrimas y Sasuke rió a carcajada abierta.

- ¡Odio haberme perdido esto la primera vez!.- beso mis ojos aún húmedos-. Ahórrate el "te lo dije" pero, en verdad odio haberme perdido el primer embarazo.- poso su mano en mi vientre-. Te amo.

No conteste, no porque no sintiese lo mismo. Pero luego de lo que dijo, las palabras no venían a mí, solo una "Embarazada"

- ¡¿Qué?!- dije saliendo de mi asombro-. ¿Qué?- volví a repetir.

Sasuke sonrió tiernamente.

- Tsunade lo confirmo ayer.- se sentó en el borde de la cama-. Estas embarazada.

Mi mano se poso sobre mi vientre plano aún. A penas me voy recuperando del embarazo de los trillizos, y ¿De nuevo? Me horrorice. ¿Y si son tres de nuevo? Rece internamente por que no fuera así.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – le pregunte.

- Huh, una semana.- suspiro-. Comprenderás mi preocupación.

- ¿Y Karin? ¿Qué paso con la loca esa?

- Ella…esta en una institución para enfermos mentales.-suspiro-. Si estaba embarazada- me tensé-. Pero aborto.- mis ojos se abrieron. ¿Por qué aborto? ¿No se suponía que lo que mas quería era ser madre? Entonces… ¿Por qué matarlo?-. Suigetsu dio a parar a la cárcel, dijo que no más ayudaba a Karin por el niño. Karin nunca le dijo que lo había abortado.

- ¿Por qué aborto? – le pregunte-. No tiene sentido.

Sasuke desvío la mirada.

- Ella dijo que si no era hijo mío, no tenía caso.

¡Vieja loca!

- Asi que… ¿Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella? – pregunte sonriendo.

Sasuke asintió.

- Karin no será problema en nuestras vidas.- y me besó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Abre más las piernas – susurro Sasuke en mi oído-. Será más fácil.

Hice lo que me dijo y en efecto, fue más fácil. Su miembro entro de lleno en mi entrada y me arquee.

- Sasuke – gemí.

Estábamos en la boda de Ino e Itachi, haciéndolo en el baño. Debo admitir que es excitante.

Estaba con mi espalda sobre la pared y mis senos al aire. Sasuke lamía todo a su paso. Literalmente estábamos teniendo sexo. No había tiempo para palabras bonitas ni nada, ni siquiera para desvestirse.

Mordió mi pezón y tuve que morder mi labio para no gritar.

- Aaah…Sasuke.- sus embestidas eran rápidas pero no profundas, era demasiado cuidadoso a la hora de tener sexo por el embarazo.

- Sakura.- me besó. Sentí sus labios fruncirse junto a los míos. Estábamos cerca-. ¡Mierda!- dijo, las embestidas cobraron más fuerza y su entrecejo se frunció.

Apreté la tela sobre sus hombros y un grito salio de mis labios, Sasuke rápidamente junto nuestros labios para acallar los gemidos…de ambos.

- ¡Sshhh! – me calló-. No seas molesta.

Reí.

Nos separamos y acomodamos nuestras ropas. Cheque mi maquillaje y peinado, era un desastre. Retoque el maquillaje y amarre mi cabello sobre mi cabeza, creando un moño algo decente.

Sasuke me abrazo por detrás, depositando suaves besos sobre mi cuello ahora expuesto.

- Te amo.- me besó.

- Te amo, Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Eres una cerda! – dijo Ino cuando me acerque a ella-. Es mi boda, Frente.

Reí.

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde en cuantas bodas lo hiciste tu? – Ino rió nerviosa-. Y bodas de tus clientes…- me cruce de brazos e Ino se encogió de hombros.

- Ven.- agarro mi mano-. Es hora de tirar el ramo.

Suspire y me deje llevar. Era más fácil seguirle la corriente a mi amiga rubia. Hinata se encontraba aun lado de Tenten platicando, me acerque a ellas.

Ino se posiciono frente a todas las mujeres ahí. Jugó un poco con el ramo, cuando lo tiró hacia nosotras, me di cuenta que iba directo hacia Hinata. Sonreí. Una tipa con unos tacones inmensos se posiciono detrás de ella, Hinata no tendría oportunidad. Despistadamente empuje a la mujer hacia un lado y el ramo quedo en manos de mi cuñada.

Reí.

Mire en dirección hacia Naruto, el cuál sonreía nervioso y los hermanos Uchiha tenían el entrecejo fruncido.

Me acerque a ellos riendo aún. Hinata llego corriendo al lado de Naruto.

- Sabes que no cuenta ¿Verdad? – Dijo Sasuke-. Sakura te ayudo a que lo atraparas, no fue por suerte.- se cruzo de brazos. ¡Estos Uchiha!

- Pues si es suerte.- dijo Hinata agarrando mi mano sobre la mesa-. Mi cuñada me ayudo, así que es suerte por tenerla.- me guiño un ojo y Sasuke gruño-. Además, sin ramo o con ramo, algún día me casare con Naruto.

Se giro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Sasuke e Itachi estaban algo celosos.

Reí.

- Ojala que no sea niña el bebé que viene en camino, porque pobre de ella.- se lamento Hinata luego de separarse de Naruto.

Sasuke entrelazo nuestros dedos riendo.

- No va a tener novio hasta los veinte.- reí por el comentario de Naruto.

Gire mi vista y a unas cuantas mesas más miré a Neji con una sonrojada Tenten. Sonreí. Sasuke siguió mi mirada y rió.

- Se miran bien ¿eh? – dijo-. Por lo menos así te dejara en paz.

Rodé los ojos y bufé.

- Solo somos amigos, Sasuke.- miré hacia Neji y el sonreía hacia Tenten. Las cosas estaban bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegue a casa cansadísima. Sasuke había vendido el departamento y compramos una casa en un vecindario de clase alta. Era muy acogedor.

- Buenas noches, Sra. Chiyo.- salude a la anciana que se encontraba frente al televisor.

Esta sonrió y despertó a su nieta que dormía en sus piernas.

- Moegui.- despertó-. Vamos a casa.- la pobre adolescente fue hacia la puerta. Bien podría trabajar de extra en alguna película de zombies, digo por su actual estado.

- Hasta luego, Sra. Uchiha.- no la corregí esta vez. Al fin y al cabo algún día lo seré. ¿Verdad?

- Hasta mañana, Moegui.- despeine sus coletas naranjas y salió-. Muchas gracias, Sra. Chiyo.- Dado que toda la familia estaría en la boda, le pedí a la Sra. Chiyo si podría hacerla de niñera, solo por esta vez. Ella acepto encantada. Vivía enfrente con sus nietos, Moegui y Sasori. Aunque este último pocas veces se le miraba por ahí.

- Cuando quieras, Sakura.- me despedí de ella y fui directo a ver a los niños.

Subí las escaleras con toda la paciencia del mundo. Mis pies dolían. Entre a la habitación y en efecto, los tres estaban placidamente dormidos. Le dí un beso a cada uno y salí.

- ¡Hey! – Me abrazo Sasuke-. ¿Estas bien? – pregunto.

Estaba algo paranoico por el embarazo.

- Si, Sasuke.- bostece-. Solo tengo sueño.

El beso mi nariz y me condujo a nuestra habitación. Se posiciono en mi espalda y empezó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido azul. Besaba la piel expuesta que iba dejando el vestido al caer. Mordió mi nalga y solté un jadeó. Amaba hacer el amor con Sasuke, pero en estos momentos amaba más la idea de dormir.

- Sasuke.- solté medio dormida, pero el pensó que fue un gemido. Se puso a mi altura y ladeo mi cabeza para poder besar mejor mi cuello-. ¡Sasuke! - dije más despierta-. En verdad tengo sueño.- me separé de él y me tire en la cama.

Sasuke estaba perplejo. ¿Iba enserio? ¿Iba a rechazar tener sexo salvaje?

Sasuke bufó.

- Sakura.- dijo moviendo suavemente su hombro. Ella dijo palabras que el no comprendió y entendió que esta noche no habría acción.

El pelinegro se giro, tendría que darse una ducha fría…de esas que no se daba desde hace un mes. Unas palabras de los labios de Sakura lo hizo detenerse.

- Sasuke.- se giro en tiempo record y desabrocho sus pantalones. Sabía que su Sakura no sería tan desconsiderada con él.

- Si, amor.- pregunto impaciente.

- Sasuke.- repitió ella-. Quiero waffles

Y Sasuke no necesito la ducha de agua fría, con solo esa frase su amiguito desistió. Suspiró.

- Me daré una ducha, Sakura.- y entró dentro del cuarto de baño. Esta era lo único que no le gustaba del embarazo. Que cuando a Sakura le daba sueño, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, aaaah claro, no mas sus malditos antojos nocturnos.

Al salir, Sasuke miro a Sakura en un profundo sueño. Se recosto aun lado de ella y la abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir.

- Sasuke.- se removió la pelirosa-. ¿Y mis waffles?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía dos meses y todo iba muy bien. Me encontraba preparando la cena…Sasuke no tarda en llegar. El timbre sonó.

- ¿Neji? – pregunte extrañada-. ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo deje pasar.

- Sakura, necesito tu ayuda.- se miraba alterado y preocupado.

- ¿A quien matamos? – pregunte quitándome el delantal. Digo, es justo. El me ayudo a mí con la loca de Karin, le tengo que devolver el favor.

- ¡¿Qué?! .- rió-. No es nada de eso.- siguió riendo-. Se sentó en el sofá y se tapo el rostro con un brazo.

- Entonces…- me senté junto a él.

- Tenten estaba embarazada.- dijo en la misma posición.

- ¿Y el problema es? – Estaban saliendo ¿Cierto?-. No me vayas a salir con que eres estéril o algo así…porque te juro que el muerto será otro.

- Cálmate mujer.- despeino su cabellera castaña-. No es eso, es que…- me miro apenado-. Me da miedo. Listo ya lo dije.- sacudio sus hombros.

- ¿Miedo? – Neji Hyuga no parecía de las personas que le tuviesen miedo a algo. El me ayudo sin rechistar, aunque sabía que pudo haber salido herido.

- ¡No se nada de bebés! – se exalto-. No se cargar bebés ¿Y si se me cae? – reí.

- Eso es normal Neji.- le di palmaditas a su hombro-. Yo tampoco sabía nada de eso…y me las arreglo muy bien.

- Pero…eso esta en ustedes, no sé, como que se les activa el modo mamá…simplemente saben que hacer.- reí-. Pero los hombres no.

- Es cuestión de práctica.- escuche el llanto de los niños. Sonreí perversa. – Es tu día de suerte Neji. - Me levante de un salto.- Vamos a que practiques.

Lo jale del brazo para que se parara. Fuimos por los niños y regresamos a la sala. Sasuke venía entrando y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sakura? – se acerco y planto un beso demasiado pasional en mis labios. Hombres.-. Hyuga.- dijo a modo de saludo cuando me soltó.

Neji le regresó el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Neji va a ser papá.- le dije a Sasuke sonriendo-. Así que practicara un poco con los niños.- Sasuke rió burlón-. ¿Le podrías ayudar? Mientras terminare de preparar la cena, Te quedaras, Neji ¿Verdad?

Este asintió sin verme, estaba concentrado en Dai y Sano, traía uno en cada brazo. Le pase a Ryou a Sasuke y me fui.

De vez en cuando escuchaba regaños por parte de Sasuke a Neji. "Mierda, lo vas a ahogar" "No tan apretado, lo asfixiaras" "HYUGA, NO LO PUEDES DEJAR DESNUDO, SOLO PORQUE NO SABES COMO PONER EL MALDITO PAÑAL"

Naruto y Hinata llegaron.

- ¿Y estos? – pregunto Naruto extrañado al ver a Neji y Sasuke convivir sin que Sasuke quisiera sacarle los ojos.

- Son algo así como….amigos.- me encogí de hombros. Neji le daba agua a uno de los niños-. Es una práctica para cuando tenga sus propios hijos.

Hinata rió.

Sasuke rió de algún comentario que hizo Neji y Naruto frunció el ceño.

- Van a la guerra y ya son íntimos amigos.- se cruzo de brazos-. El teme nunca se ríe de mis chistes.

Reí.

- Pues ve a practicar, no vaya a ser que te los niños te cambien por Neji…y también Sasuke.- Naruto abrió los ojos.

- Hey .- se acerco a ellos-. ¿Les ayudo? – pregunto haciéndose el desinteresado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía ocho meses y tres semanas de embarazo y aún no sabía que sexo era el bebé, lo bueno que solo era uno esta vez. Cada vez que íbamos a consulta era un pelea escrita entre el bebé y Tsunade, por más cosas que hacía la tía de mi amiga, simplemente no podía ver el sexo del bebé. Así que decidimos que no queríamos saber. Los niños ya tenían un año y tres meses. Ya caminan y son un huracán juntos.

- ¡DAI! – me paré como pude de mi asiento y fui hacia mi hijo. Era demasiado hiperactivo-. No le avientes cosas a tus hermanos.- le quite el control y le cambié a las caricaturas. Sanosuke estaba viendo "Doki". Sano era el más calmado, demasiado calmado.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y Sasuke fue abrazado de ambas piernas por Ryou y Daisuke.

- ¡Papi! - dijeron a duras penas los dos. Decían lo esencial. Mamá, papá…y cosas así.

- Hola - acaricio sus cabellos negros y cargo a cada uno en su brazo-. ¿Qué les parece si dejamos a mami descansar y jugamos un rato en su habitación?

Sasuke los dejo en el piso y ellos fueron hacia las escaleras. Las subían gateando, el problema era que aun no sabían bajar.

- Sano.- se acerco a él-. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? – no le dio tiempo de constatar y se lo llevo en brazos simulando un avión.

Reí.

Sasuke era un buen padre.

Mire a mi alrededor y había juguetes por todos lados. Suspire. Todos les regalan muchos juguetes a los niños, se agradece, pero luego soy yo la que anda juntando ¡todo!

Agarre algunos carritos y varias figuras de acción tiradas por el piso y me dirigí a dejarlas en su lugar… la habitación de los trillizos. Subí con toda la calma del mundo las escaleras. Esta barriga no me deja moverme con libertad. La puerta estaba entre abierta, la abrí completamente y la escena dentro me hizo abrir los ojos como platos…los juguetes cayeron al piso y el ruido hizo voltear a Sasuke con cara de terror.

- Sa-akura, amor.- habló nervioso-. Espérame un momento.- bajo de la cama de Ryou y paso su mano por su cabello. Estaba nervioso-. No tenías porque haber entrado…aún. ¿Podrías…salir y entrar cuando te diga?

Lo mire incrédula.

- ¡Por favor! – dijo él.

Suspire asintiendo.

Hice lo que me dijo y espera un par de minutos hasta que escuche un "Puedes pasar" de parte de él.

Entré y los niños estaban sosteniendo una pequeña manta "Te amo" decía. Mis ojos se cristalizaron. La manta que colgaba del techo, que fue lo que vi cuando entre… decía "Cásate conmigo" Sasuke estaba de rodillas al final…sosteniendo entre sus manos un precioso anillo de diamantes.

- Sakura Haruno.- lleve mis manos a mis labios. Ya sabía sus intenciones, pero esto en verdad esta sucediendo…- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Dai se aburrió y soltó la manta, se sentó a jugar con algunos juguetes regados por ahí-. Desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que eras la mujer ideal…hermosa, inteligente y con un trasero que…- dejo la frase inconclusa y sonrió de lado-. El punto es que, me enamore de ti desde el momento que dijiste "Hola, Soy Sakura…mucho gusto" y luego te sonrojaste….desde ese momento perdí ante ti.- las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas-. Como no amarte, si con cada mirada que me dedicabas hacías que mi interior se revolviera.- rió-. Cursi, lo se. Como no amarte si cada ves que te miraba, tu desviabas la mirada sonrojada haciéndote ver realmente tierna…Como no amarte si me has dado el mejor regalo que podría desear.- se puso frente a mí-. La oportunidad de hacer una vida con la mejor mujer de todas… Te amo, Sakura- a estas alturas los niños ya estaban distraídos jugando por algún lugar del cuarto-. Quiero despertar todas las mañanas de mi vida y lo primero que vea sea tu rostro durmiendo a mi lado. Quiero que lo primero que ocupe mis pensamientos cuando escuche la palabra "amor" sean tú y los niños. Quiero ser feliz…junto a ti.- limpió mis lágrimas con su dedo pulgar-. ¿Quieres ser feliz? – me preguntó.

- Ya soy feliz.- le conteste-. Pero quiero ser aun más feliz.- Sasuke sonrió victorioso y deslizo el anillo por mi dedo-. Te amo, Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sasuke.- hizo un ruido con su garganta para indicar que me escucho-. Se me antoja helado de chocolate.

El se quejo.

- ¡Por favor! – lloriquee.

Sasuke se levanto refunfuñando. Un par de minutos después regreso con el bote de helado y una cuchara.

- Gracias.- le dije contenta. Solo quedaba poco menos de la mitad de helado. Me lo termine en cuestión de minutos.

Miré a mi lado y Sasuke dormía en boxers solamente, me relamí los labios al ver su zona sur.

- Sasuke.- le hable al oído, él salto un poco-. Tengo otro antojo.- Sasuke bufó.

-Duérmete, Sakura.- dije sin girarse a verme. Hice un puchero con mis labios.

- Sasuke.- acaricie su espalda bajando lentamente a sus glúteos. Escuche que jadeó y pase mi mano hacia su pene, acariciándolo por sobre su ropa interior.

- Sakura.- gruño él-. ¿De que tienes antojo? – se giró a verme.

- De ti.- y me tire a sus labios a besarlo. Acaricio mis senos por sobre la ropa y un ruido salió de mis labios. El sonrió sin despegar sus labios de los míos…pero no, no era un gemido. Sus besos bajaron a mi cuello y respire hondo. Mordió la piel de mi hombro y grite.

- Tampoco te mordí tan fuerte.- dijo mirándome.

Me lo quite de encima y fui por mi bata.

- Ya vaaaaaa.- alargue la "a" debido a una contracción, eran dolorosas, pero aún no eran tan seguidas. Tenía tiempo. Respire hondo-. Ya va a nacer.

Sasuke palideció.

- Mierda, ¿Te duele? – agarro su pantalón del pijama y se lo puso rápido-. Oh por dios…ya va a nacer.- daba vueltas en su propio eje jalando sus cabellos.

Rodé los ojos.

- No eres de mucha ayuda ahí.- una contracción hizo que me callara. Respire hondo, aún había tiempo-. Llama a alguien para que se quede con los niños, iré alistando la maleta.

Sasuke asintió exageradamente y se coloco la camisa.

- Neji.- escuche que dijo ¿Neji?-. Sakura va a dar a luz, ¿te podrías quedar con los niños? - silencio-. Gracias…- silencio-. Si, nada más no le digas a Naruto.

- ¿Neji? – dije alzando una ceja, mi ropa estaba lista. Solo faltaba la del bebé. Al no saber que sexo era, compramos cosas Unisex.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Es el que esta más cerca.- dijo como excusa. No le creí y se lo hice saber levando una ceja-. Esta bien,- se rindió-. Sabemos que Naruto no es el mejor cuidando niños, Sakura.

Reí. Era verdad.

- ¿Por eso el…No le digas a Naruto?

Sasuke asintió.

Otra contracción hizo que tirara la bolsa con mi ropa al piso. Respire hondo y conté los segundos hasta que otra me atacó. 56 segundos. ¡Mierda! Avanzaban rápido.

- Ve por la ropa del bebé.- dije jadeando-. Me pondré las pantunflas.

Sasuke asintió y salió corriendo al cuarto de enseguida. Me senté en la cama y Sasuke regreso en cuestión de minutos. Mis contracciones venían cada vez más rápido y duraban más.

Baje las escaleras con ayuda de Sasuke. Neji ya estaba en la puerta con una muy embarazada Tenten.

- ¡Hol-la! – los salude. Mi cara de dolor plasmo una mueca de miedo en el rostro de Tenten, instintivamente llevó una mano a su vientre de siete meses-. No pasa na-ada.- traté de calmarla, pero en ese momento mi cuerpo se dobló. ¡Mierda! Esto duele.

- Nos vemos luego.- se despidió Sasuke llevándome al auto. En el camino le hablo a Ino para que localizara a Tsunade ya que él no traía el número y mi celular quedo en casa.

- Nosotros ya vamos para allá.- escuche que dijo para luego colgar.

El transcurso se me hizo eterno. Cuando llegamos, Sasuke se dirigió prácticamente corriendo empujando la silla de ruedas…

- Con la Dra. Senju.- habló agitado.

- Ya era hora.- gire mi rostro e Ino estaba sentada en una de las sillas-. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Itachi reía a su lado.

Naruto y Hinata venían entrando al hospital. Se reunieron con nosotros.

- Hey teme.- lo saludo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- ¿Con quien dejaron a los niños? – pregunto Hinata. Era un pregunta inocente, más Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

- Estan en casa...con Neji.- Naruto se quedo en shock y se cruzo de brazos.

- Prefieres pedirle ayuda al limón agrio del Hyuga que a mí, que soy prácticamente tu hermano, tu mejor amigo y conocido de toda la vida…en comparación Neji es un extraño a mi lado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- O a mí.- se unió Itachi cruzándose de brazos igual-. Yo que si soy tu hermano, nos conocemos de toda la vida…compartimos útero.- dijo llevando una mano a su corazón dramáticamente.

Si no estuviese muriendo por el dolor, hubiera reído por eso.

- ¿Iban a perderse el nacimiento del bebé? Por eso no los llamé, quería que estuvieran aquí conmigo.- dijo Sasuke. Al parecer esa respuesta les gusto porque se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Buena salvada Uchiha. Sasuke suspiró de alivio a mi lado.

- Hola, Sakura.- Matsuri llegó a saludar. Deja vu-. ¿Ya va a nacer? – pregunto al ver mi estado.

Rodé los ojos y bufé.

- No, solo me gusta venir en la madrugada al hospital aaaaah.- contracción-….gritar sin razón.

Tanto Matsuri como Itachi e Ino rieron.

- ¿Siempre será así?- pregunto Ino acariciando mi hombro. La mire extrañada-. Sakura, Inhala, Exhala.- reí, era un maldito Deja vu-. ¡Y cállate!- termino mi amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me olvide del dolor y reí con ellos.

Sasuke nos miraba confundidos.

- Lo siento, hermanito.- palmeo su espalda-. Es chiste local.- dijo Itachi-. Es el privilegio de haber estado la primera vez…- se acerco a mí-. ¿Entrare de nuevo, cuñada?

- Ni lo sueñes.- dijo Sasuke entre dientes-. Vamos.- agarre la silla y me empujo por un pasillo.

- Huh, Sasuke.- dijo Matsuri detrás de nosotros-. Es por acá.- Naruto rió a carcajada abierta y Sasuke se sonrojo debido a la vergüenza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de las peores dos horas de mi vida…por fin estaba dando a luz. Esta vez fue, a la antigüita….o sea natural.

- ¡Puja! - me gritaba Tsunade entre mis piernas. Shizune a su lado sonreía.

Sasuke a mi lado sostenía mi mano. Eso de alguna forma hacia que el dolor desapareciera un poco.

- Una más, Sakura.- puje con todas mis fuerzas-. Ya veo la cabezita.- Sasuke asomo su cabeza para ver y sonrió encantado.

- Tú puedes, Sakura.- me animaba.

Puje, puje y puje hasta que no pude más. Se escucho un leve llanto en el cuarto y sonreí.

- Es una niña.- dijo Tsunade entregándosela a Shizune para que la limpiara un poco. La envolvió en una manta rosa y la puso sobre los brazos de Sasuke.

Sasuke lloró, bueno sus ojos se miraban cristalizados.

- ¡Bienvenida, Eiri! – beso su frente.

- ¿Eiri? – le pregunte exhausta. La acerco para que la pudiera ver y era hermosa, se miraban algunos cabellos negros en su cabeza. Sonreí.

- ¿No te gusta? – pregunto Sasuke viendome.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Eiri le queda.- beso mis labios.

- Te amo, Sakura.- dijo con la sonrisa mas hermosa sobre sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3 años después….

Eran las dos de la mañana y Sakura seguía despierta. A veces, Sasuke se preguntaba si era necesario que estudiara tan duro…digo, dinero no les hace falta ¿Cuál era su afán de desvelarse por estudiar?

Hace dos años, Sakura había ingresado a la universidad para estudiar medicina. Sasuke la apoyo en todo momento. Consiguieron una niñera para cuando estuviera en clases, pero ahora con todos los niños en el kinder por las mañanas, ya no era necesario. Entre todos se turnaban para ir por ellos y quedarse un rato, solo mientras Sakura salía de clases.

Sasuke giró en la cama y todavía seguía sin sentir el calor de su esposa. Bufó y aventó la sabana, para luego levantarse con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sakura?- llamó bajando las escaleras. La encontró en el estudio con varios libros regados por el escritorio-. Amor, ya es hora de dormir.

- Un momento.- ni siquiera lo miro-. Necesito terminar esto, o si no, Ukataka me matara.- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

¿Quién fregados era "Ukataka"? Sasuke vio rojo a causa de los celos. Se acerco a su mujer y masajeo sus hombros.

- Te hará daño tantas desveladas.- dijo con voz ronca en el oído de Sakura-. Ven a la cama conmigo.

- Sasuke.- susurro Sakura. Lo estaba consiguiendo-. En verdad…tengo que terminar esto.- ¡Mierda! Se le estaba yendo.

Sasuke bajo sus manos a los pechos de Sakura y ella jadeó. El Uchiha mordió su oreja y hablo:

- ¿Prefieres desvelarte haciendo tarea….- sus manos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a su zona intima, la acaricio por sobre la ropa interior y Sakura gimió-…o haciendo otras cosas?

- Si repruebo.- hablo entre jadeos, Sasuke seguía moviendo sus dedos sobre su clítoris-. Será tu culpa.- ¡Bingo! ¡Había ganado! Sasuke sonrió de lado e hizo girar la silla quedando de frente a su mujer.

Alzó la falda de Sakura hasta la cintura…ni siquiera se había puesto pijama por estar estudiando. Sonrió al ver la tanga color azul.

-Me encantas de azul.- Sakura lo miró sonrojada y soltó un gemido bastante fuerte cuando Sasuke introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella-. Estas muy mojada, Sakura.

Sakura se saco la blusa blanca y Sasuke rió.

- ¿Desesperada? – dijo alzando una ceja.

- No tanto como tu.- dijo en el mismo tono, viendo la erección de su esposo.

- Me tienes abandonado.- saco los dedos de su interior e hizo que se pusiera de pie-. Esto será rápido, amor.- Sakura rió.

- Siempre dices eso.- lo beso en los labios-. Pero esta vez, si quiero que sea rápido.

Sasuke gruño cuando Sakura tomo su erección entre sus manos.

- Siempre he querido hacerlo en el escritorio.- hizo un ademán de tirar las cosas…

- ¡NO! – Grito Sakura-. Otro día, pero hoy no. No he ordenada nada.- hizo un puchero.

Sasuke suspiro y asintió.

- Ven.- extendió su mano y la condujo al sofá en la esquina de la habitación. Tomo asiento y dejo a Sakura de pie.- Desnudate.- le dijo sonriendo de lado.

La pelirosa se sonrojo e hizo lo que le dijo Sasuke. Bajo lentamente el cierre de su falda, contoneando sus caderas al bajarla.

Sasuke gruño y se paso de un salto, bajo sus boxers y estos cayeron al piso, llevo las manos a la espalda de Sakura y trozo el sostén.

- ¡Sasuke! – regaño Sakura. Aunque la verdad eso fue tan sexy.

Deslizo los tirantes por los brazos de Sakura y mordió un pezón. Se dejo caer en el sofá y jalo a Sakura consigo, haciendo que esta quedara a horcajadas sobre él. Hizo aun lado la pequeña tanga azul y la penetro de golpe.

Ambos gimieron por la maravillosa sensación. Sakura se movía en círculos en su pene, haciendo que este golpeara sus paredes vaginales.

- ¡Aah! – gemía la pelirosa.

Sasuke la agarro de sus glúteos para apurar las embestidas.

¡Bendito placer de los dioses!

- Sakura.- gruñía sobre sus pechos.

Ella jalaba su cabello.

- Muévete más rápido.- hablo ronco Sasuke.

Sakura se agarro del respaldo del sofá y Sasuke alzo sus caderas para entrar más profundo en ella. Se movía lentamente por sobre la longitud del miembro del pelinegro…lo hacia para torturarlo.

Sasuke mordió su pezón y luego lo lamió. Le dio una sonora nalgada y ella respingo.

- ¡Rápido! – ese tono autoritario hacia que se mojara aún más, le dio un beso mojado en los labios y sus embestidas aumentaron el ritmo hasta volverse un vaivén sin fin.

Sasuke soltaba sexys gemidos sobre la boca de Sakura. Apretaba su trasero y la ayudaba con la tarea de subir y bajar.

- ¡Aaah! – Sakura hecho la cabeza hacia atrás-. Sas-suke.- grito…

- ¡Carajo! – Sasuke siguió con las embestidas al ver que su mujer no podía más debido al orgasmo que la asalto. La recostó en el sofá sin salir de ella y agarro una pierna poniéndola sobre su hombro. Tenía sus rodillas apoyadas en el sofá-. ¡Aggh! – se sentía muy bien. Los senos de Sakura rebotaban debido a la rápida penetración. Sasuke se hinco y agarro su pierna restante poniéndola también sobre su hombro.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Sentía todo su miembro dentro.

- ¡Sasuke! – grito la pelirosa. El vaivén no cesaba, haciendo que la pelirosa solo se arqueara de placer-. Voy…- se mordió los labios-. Más…más.- pedía ella.

Sasuke la complació. Agarro sus piernas por la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y la abrió lo más que se pudiera. Veía su miembro entrar y salir de ella, eso lo excito. Empezó a embestir como poseso, los gritos y jadeos de Sakura era música para sus oídos. Frunció el ceño…faltaba poco.

- ¡Sakura! – unas embestidas más y se vino dentro de su esposa. Sakura se revolvia debajo de él victima de otro orgasmo.

- Te dije que sería rápido.

Sakura rió.

- Si.- asintió-. Solo me vine dos veces.- Sasuke la besó riendo.

- Sabes…- Sakura lo miro-. Nunca me canso de hacerte el amor.

- ¡Gracias a dios! – rió Sakura abrazándolo-. Te amo. Beso su cabello y Sasuke rió.

- También te amo, Sakura Uchiha.-

Sakura negó riendo y lo empujo para levantarse.

- Ve a dormir.- Sasuke frunció el ceño-. Ordenare las hojas…si no, Ukataka me matara.- y Sakura rió.

Pero Sasuke no, era momento de ajustar cuentas con ese tal "Ukataka" Sakura lo mencionaba mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Perdon! – Decía nuevamente Sakura-. Me quede despierta hasta tarde, pero fue todo lo que pude hacer.- mintió. No le iba a decir a su compañero de equipo que se quedo follando con su esposo en vez de terminar su parte de la tarea.

Ukataka suspiró y sonrió.

- Esta bien.- despeino sus cabellos rosas-. Te entiendo, tienes a tus hijos que cuidar.- Sakura asintió-. Ven, vamos a terminar esto.-

Teníamos dos horas antes de nuestra próxima clase.

Se suponía que tenía que pasar por los niños. Le mande un mensaje a Sasuke explicándole la situación y el acepto ir por ellos. Sonreí.

- Solo entrego este trabajo a la profesora y vamos al café de enfrente a terminarlo.

El asintió.

Después de diez minutos, íbamos saliendo de la facultad de medicina. Platicaba con Ukataka de las posibles opciones para una mejor presentación el día de mañana que expusiéramos, pero un grito me saco de mi plática, un grito de cuatro diferentes voces.

- ¡MAMI!- corrieron hacia mi cuatro niños idénticos de 4 años y una niña de cabello negro atado en dos coletas altas y con ojos color jade.

Mis hijos.

Sasuke venía unos pasos atrás con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sonriendo de lado, su sonrisa se borro al ver a mi acompañante.

- ¡Hola! – Me puse a la altura de ellos y bese sus frentes-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Papi dijo que te viniéramos a dar un abrazo y un beso para desearte suerte.- dijo Eiri

¡Si claro!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quién es esté? - pregunto Ryou. Había una sola cosa en la que mis pequeños hijos se ponían de acuerdo. "Mami, es nuestra" a veces, ni siquiera a Sasuke le permitían que me diese un abrazo.

Me paré.

- El es mi amigo Ukataka.- el sonrió y agito su mano a modo de saludo-. Ellos son…Ryousuke.- que se encontraba de brazos cruzados-. Daisuke.- imitaba la acción de su hermano y fruncía el ceño-. Y Sanosuke -. El último sonreía amistoso, no era tan paranoico como sus hermanos y padre-. Y esta pequeña princesa.- cargue en brazos a Eiri-. Es Eiri.- saludo agitando vigorosamente su manita blanca.

Despeino sus cabellos negros y tanto Ryou como Dai estaban a un paso de saltarle encima. "Eiri, no se toca" todo eso se lo debía a Sasuke. Siempre les andaba diciendo que tenían que cuidar de mi y su hermana.

Rodé los ojos.

Sasuke carraspeo detrás de nosotras.

- El es mi esposo…- Ukataka extendió su mano y Sasuke dudo. Lo mire mal y accedió al saludo-. Sasuke Uchiha

- Un gusto.- respondió mi amigo.

- El gusto es mío.- dijo Sasuke. Aunque no era verdad.

- Señor.- Sano jalo el pantalón de Ukataka.- ¿Verdad que mami es bonita? – Ukataka rió nervioso, asintió dudando.

- Señor…- habló Ryou. La pregunta de Sano era sin dobles intenciones, pero de Ryou no se puede esperar lo mismo-. ¿Sabe usted que mami esta casada con papi?

Ukataka asintió.

- Señor…-¡OH NO! Mis sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando vi el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Daisuke. Mire de reojo a Sasuke y sonreía burlón-. ¿Sabía usted que mis papis hacen "cosas de grandes" todas las noches? – me ahogue con mi propia saliva y Ukataka se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

- ¡DAI! – regañe. Sasuke frunció el ceño y negó, pero se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa de lado en sus labios-. ¡Vámonos! – les dije a los tres-. Lo siento.- me disculpe.

- No hay problema.- seguía sonrojado-. Si quieres yo término el trabajo.

Le agradecí con la mirada y me despedí de él. Los cinco fuimos al auto de Sasuke. Los niños subieron atrás y Eiri se fue conmigo enfrente.

- ¿Qué es eso de "cosas de grandes" Daisuke? – el rió nervioso.

- Pues…una vez que estábamos en casa de tío Itachi y tía Ino, yo quería ver televisión pero ya pasaban de las diez de la noche.- lo mire-. Y tía Ino dijo que no, que ver televisión hasta tarde era cosas de grandes…que los niños pequeños aun no podían.- tape mi rostro con mis manos y reí como desquiciada-. ¿Estas enojada mami? – pregunto haciendo un puchero-. Es que tu y papi siempre se quedan despierto muy tardes…por eso siempre hacen cosas de grandes todas las noches.

Sasuke soltó una risa a mi lado.

- No estoy enojada, amor.- el rió-. Solo…deja de andar diciendo esas cosas ¿Si? – el asintió.

- Te dije que no me iban a regañar.- dijo orgulloso a sus hermanos.

Llegamos a casa y los trillizos bajaron de un salto.

- ¡PAPI DIJO QUE COMPRARÍA PIZZA! - gritaron contentos. Eiri bajo y corrió detrás de ellos-.

- ¡JUGUEMOS A LAS ESCONDIDAS MIENTRAS! – creó que Ryou gritó.

- ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO JUGAR!.- gritó entrando.

Suspire.

Sasuke me abrazo por la cintura mientras hacíamos el recorrido a la puerta de entrada.

- Quiero otro.- dijo Sasuke besando mi cien-. Muchos más.

Reí.

- Solo si esta vez tú lo tienes.- Sasuke rió-. Ya te he dicho que ya que termine de estudiar, tendremos otro.- el bufó.

- Falta mucho.- dijo haciendo un puchero. Negué riendo.

- Es mi última oferta…lo tomas o lo dejas.- me solté y corrí hacia la entrada. Sasuke me alcanzo y me abrazó.

- Eso es trampa.- beso mis labios-. Pero esta bien.

- ¡IUUUGH! –escuchamos detrás de nosotros. Nuestros cuatro hijos tenían cara asco.

Reí y los mire.

- Escóndanse…- rieron-. Su papi se la queda. - Sasuke alzo una ceja-. Mientras nos escondemos puedes ir pidiendo la pizza.

- ¡PEPERONNI! – gritamos todos.

- No se vale espiar.- dijo Dai achicando los ojos.

- Vayan…vayan.- Sasuke cerró la puerta y nosotros nos perdimos por el pasillo.

Me escondí en el armario bajo las escaleras. Mire a Sano esconderse detrás de un sillon y Eiri detrás de la cortina. Eran demasiado malos para esto. Dai y Ryou eran cosa aparte.

Escuche pasos. Me hice bolita en el pequeño espacio y escuche la manilla cuando se giro.

- ¡TE ENCONTRE! – grito Sasuke, haciendo que yo gritara también riendo. Salí gateando y aun riendo-. Te encontré.- agarro mi mano para pararme, acarició el anillo en mi mano izquierda.- Te encontré.- ya no hablaba del juego. Me dio un beso en los labios demasiado tierno-. Gracias a dios…te encontré.

- Nos encontramos.- lo rodeó con mis brazos su cuello y me disponía a besarlo de nuevo, pero sentí un liquido helado sobre mi espalda.

- ¡Te dije! – escuche. Me giré y Dai sostenía una pistola de agua entre sus manos-. Se aliaron contra nosotros.

Ryou salió del otro lado también con su pistola.

- ¡NIÑOS! – les grite aparentando estar enojada. Bajaron sus armas-. ¿Qué les he dicho de usar eso dentro? – Bajaron la mirada-. De perdida vamos al patio.

Alzaron su rostro y sonrieron maliciosos, corrieron rumbo al patio.

- ¡SANO! – Dijo en la sala Ryou-. Iremos al patio a jugar con las pistolas de agua…Sal, si quieres jugar.- Sanosuke salió inmediatamente detrás del sillón y Eiri igual.

Los cuatro jugaban, reían y peleaban.

Sasuke y yo los mirábamos por la puerta de cristal.

- Gracias, Sakura.- me abrazo por detrás pasando sus manos por mi cintura-. Soy muy feliz.

Bese su mejilla. Su barba pico en mis labios.

Mire a mis hijos correr por todo el patio y comprendí…que todo lo vivido valió la pena. Solo por llegar a este momento.

- Yo también, Sasuke.- reí cuando Eiri calló al piso y Ryou la cubrió del ataque de Sano. Se cuidaban entre ellos-. Soy la mujer más feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

.

.

.

Se que dije que actualizaría antier cuando subí el cap de Tu mejor pesadilla, pero desmotiva que 200 personas hayan leído el capítulo y solo dos reviews me llegaron :/, pero bueno...si me dio para abajo por lo cuál no me salía bien el cap, escribía puras cosas que ni al caso.

en fin,,,

Snifff :')... Bueno, aquí llegamos con esta historia :D tengo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estoy triste porque con esta historia me di ánimos para escribir y da como algo de cosa que haya terminado, pero por otro lado me da gusto que terminara, tengo bastantes ideas en mente. Por el momento no habrá mas SasuSaku... Tengo pensado hacer un NejiSaku y un Itasaku, bueno de Itasaku tengo como tres ideas en la cabeza, pero por haber cual me decido publicar primero...

Quiero agradecer a tooooodas esas hermosas personitas que se tomaron un tiempesito para dejar un review... Todas ustedes me animaban a seguir :D, por ustedes es que he llegado hasta aquí...

No pondré nombres, porque ustedes saben a quien me refiero...no quiero hacer a algunas y que queden fuera otras :D, se looooos agradezco con todo el corazón enserio :')...

En fin, cambiando de tema...

Más adelanta habrá un epilogo, pero no se exactamente cuando (: tengo una vaga idea en la cabeza de lo que tratara pero no es una idea concreta. Así que el fic aparecerá como "Complete".

Nos leemos luego, en otra historia :D


End file.
